Bleach: Family Arc
by W-FangMetal
Summary: Sequel after Ichigo's Vacation! Ichigo has returned to Karakura Town with Senna and starts living together as a family. How will the Kurosaki family think of her as new a family member? Can Senna really handle her new life with Ichigo's family, and being pregnant for 9 months? Contains LEMONS in early and later chapters. Rate M for lemon. Please R&R! 2 new chapters!
1. Home Sweet Home

This contains no Hollows, Shinigamis, Vizards, Arrancar, nor Zanpakuto characters, just regular characters. I don't own Bleach.

Just to let you all know, there will be some narration for Senna and Ichigo sometimes. Got that little idea from Final Fantasy XIII-2. There will be a few misunderstandings in the later chapter.

The genres will be Romance/Family/Humor/Drama since I can only select two.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Home Sweet Home<strong>

Karakura Town is where a 20 year old Ichigo lived and grew up with his family. He hadn't been home for 4 weeks straight. He was staying in Gotei Hotel, where two old friends of Isshin and Masaki's named Urahara Kisuke and Yoruichi Shihooin, who were running the hotel. It happened right after his vacation with his friends in Tokyo. Thus, he did not expect to have Senna, who is also the same age as Ichigo's, as a roommate - in which he has to sleep with a girl for the first time.

Later after that, they've been getting along quite well and formed a relationship after Ichigo got rid of Grimmjow, and Senna took care of Nnoitra when he was out cold.

As of right now, he's currently on his way home, along with his wife-to-be, Senna, who was sleeping in the passenger seat in his van.

* * *

><p>It is now night time<p>

Ichigo had been driving for more than eight hours straight. Luckily, during one pit stop at the gas station while Senna was still asleep, he refilled his gas until it was completely full so he can get his engine back on track.

Finally, he made it to Karakura Town, his hometown, and continued driving from the highway to the street road. He couldn't wait to get into his house and have a good rest.

Sitting in his driver seat for more than eight hours straight really hurt his butt. Up ahead, he can see his house as he finally made it by parking in front of it. Removing the key to turn off the engine, he let out a tiredly sigh from a long driving day. He had no idea how long he had been driving the entire time - from Gotei Hotel to here. He turned to his sleeping beauty and reached his right hand, shaking her gently to wake her up.

"Hey Senna, wake up. We're here."

Senna slowly opened her eyes. She didn't know how long she was sleeping. "MMmmm~ How long have you been driving?" she asked in a sleepy tone before unclipping the seat belt.

"About 8 hours." Ichigo simply answered, unclipping his seat belt and opening the door.

Senna opened as well and was glad to have her feet on the ground. She stretched her arms and legs in the air until her butt felt the soreness. She bent down from the pain and had her right hand on her hips.

"Aaah... my butt hurts from sitting there for so long... " she hissed lightly while rubbing them.

"Aaah... tell me about it. You ready to meet my family?" Ichigo walked to the back of his van and opened the trunk.

Senna walked to her strawberry husband-to-be, wanting to assist him to get her luggage out. "You bet! Say, we didn't get to eat our take-out food yet. How about having them for tomorrow's breakfast? OPFT!" she suggested, and carefully set her heavy luggage to the ground.

"Hmm, guess so."

Ichigo got his luggage out and Senna's bag that have her mangas and sky blue PSP 3000 before closing the trunk. Before he could press the alarm on his key, Senna walked to her opened passenger seat and took out two bags that was left inside. Once she's got both bags and luggage, she closed the door as Ichigo pressed the alarm on his key. With a yawn came from his mouth, he really need a long rest after all that soreness from driving.

The lovers proceeded their way to the frontdoor of his house while Ichigo reached his house keys from his pocket to unlock the door. When the door was unlocked, Ichigo sensed something very, very familiar that he always remember during his high school years.

"WEEELCOME HOOOOOOMEE... ICHIIIGOOOOO! ! ! ! !" a man's loud booming voice came from the rooftop, in which he jumped out from.

Ichigo thought his dad would be at the doorway, but didn't noticed that he'll be at the roof. He quickly lifted Senna in a bridal style and jumped back a bit, leaving his dad crashing to the ground with a loud ***SLAM!*** in front of them!

Senna had no idea what was going on, dumbfounded.

"M-My son... your skills have... improved greatly... I have nothing left... to teach you... " Isshin said slowly, due to the impact himself.

"DAD, are you for real! ? It's the middle of the night, and you tried to slam on us! ?"

"Huh? "Us"?" Isshin was a bit confused by his son's words until he flipped his head up and saw a girl in Ichigo's arms. He did not expect to see an actual girl with Ichigo until he stood on his feet energetically. "MY SON FINALLY GO-" Before the exclaimer can finish, he was cut off by Ichigo's right foot at his face.

"Don't you even blurt it out in public!" Ichigo shouted at him before putting Senna's feet on the ground.

"_That's Ichigo's dad_... ? _Isshin Kurosaki_?" Senna looked at Ichigo's dad in confusion. She never thought he would be a very, very energetic man. Plus, she already knew his name when watching Ichigo's Memories with his parents.

The two got their luggages and Senna got a small bag in her right hand, given from Yoruichi, as Ichigo opened the door. They entered the house, even Isshin as he bolted towards the kitchen in excitement where his twin fraternal sisters, Yuzu and Karin, were having dinner, leaving Ichigo and Senna to take their shoes off.

Ichigo sighed in annoyance from his father's actions. He couldn't believe he hadn't change since his vacation. He just came home and saw his same-old-dad-who-hasn't-change-one-little-bit. With their shoes off, he found a pair of slippers for himself and saw Senna was scanning the slippers.

"YUZU, KARIN, I'VE GOT WONDERFUL NEWS FOR YOU TWO! ! YOUR BROTHER FINALLY RETURN HOME WITH A NEW FAMILY MEMBER! !" he exclaimed in joy.

"Onii-chan's home? Ichi-nii came home?" Yuzu and Karin asked simultaneously, paused from eating their dinner.

The fraternal Kurosaki sisters are now in Karakura High at age 16. Yuzu's light brown hair is chest length, tied in a pigtail. Karin's black hair is shoulder length, tied in a ponytail.

When the door was opened, both sisters couldn't believe their eyes, seeing their older brother had finally came back from vacation after four long weeks, not to mention his hair got longer. They were about to get off their chairs and gave him a welcome-back hug, but saw a _guest_ behind their brother.

A purple-haired girl with a red ribbon on her hair in a ponytail.

"Onii-chan, who is she?" Yuzu asked curiously.

Senna couldn't believe her eyes, seeing Ichigo's twin sisters in person. She couldn't believe the light brown hair sister was cute looking - plus she looks just like their mother - including a nice tone of voice she has. And the black-haired sister looks just like their father's, except she has a calm looking face, in her opinion.

Ichigo was about to explain to his sisters about Senna staying in their home together, but decided to do it tomorrow morning. He felt very exhausted. Instead of explaining, he went on the short introduction.

"Her name's Senna, and she'll be staying with us. I'll explain the entire thing tomorrow after you two get home from school."

"Nice to meet you two." Senna spoke sweetly to the sisters.

"My name is Yuzu. It's nice to meet you!" the light brown haired girl greeted cheerfully.

"I'm Karin." the black-haired girl greeted in a slight monotone until she saw the elder girl's chest behind her white slim jacket. She never knew her very own brother would become one of those anime guys who were interested in girls' watermelon size breasts until now. "Ichi-nii, since when did you start liking girl with nice bosom?" she asked suspiciously.

"Karin-chan!" Yuzu turned to her twin in an almost scolding tone.

Senna noticed her grown breasts, and had forgotten about them. Quickly, she hid the bag that contains two small white and pink boxes behind her back from the family. She doesn't want to explain to Ichigo's family about the pill she took during her wonderful night with him.

Before the stuttering girl can start, Isshin ran to the poster of his deceased wife, Masaki, that was attached to a wall, by slamming himself at the picture.

"MASAKIII, OUR SON HAS FINALLY FOUND HIS TRUE LOVE, AND HE'S GETTING MARRIED! ! I ALWAYS DREAMT OF HAVING A THIRD DAUGHTER UNTIL NOW! ! SHE'S TRULY IS BEAUTIFUL! ! SHE'S JUST LIKE YOU WHEN WE WERE YOUNG! ! OH, I WISH YOU SHOULD'VE SEEN HER RIGHT NOW! !" he shouted in joy with tears falling out.

"How long are you gonna have that poster?" Karin muttered to herself.

Senna sighed in relief, saved by their father's interruption. She nearly laughed from seeing how funny their dad can be, especially the way he act as if he's a comedian.

"Senna, you might wanna ignore that. My dad does that every time." Ichigo told her.

"***giggle*** He may be weird, but he's funny. Say, I have a question. How many poster of your mom does your father have? Is that the only one?" Senna asked, realizing when her husband-to-be said "every time".

"To be honest, we don't know. Whenever that poster is destroyed or damaged, somehow our dad replaced the same new picture in the same spot and position." Karin answered who was eating her dinner at the table.

"Really? He has tons of it?" Senna asked again.

"Yep." Karin answered before drinking a bowl of miso soup.

"Onii-chan. I didn't know you were coming home today, but there's not enough rice for you and Senna-chan." Yuzu spoke in a bit of disappointment.

"It's alright, Yuzu. We already ate on our way here." Ichigo replied to his sister before turning to his dramatic dad by the wall with a poster of his mom. "***sigh*** Dad, enough of that already. At least help me carry the luggages to my room." he grabbed his luggage and walked out of the doorway.

Senna followed with her luggage until they're at the hallway. Ichigo carried his luggage and was the first to ascend the stairs to his room with her bag hanging on his right shoulder. Senna was about to carry hers, but Isshin already lifted it on his right shoulder. She faced him in confusion.

"As your father-in-law, I'll support you until the end Senna-chan!" he gave her a thumbs-up and walked his way up to his son's room.

"DAD, CAREFUL WITH HER LUGGAGE! ! SHE HAS HER LAPTOP IN THERE! !" A shouting Ichigo was heard from the first floor where Senna was standing.

She lightly giggled and walked up the stairs until she made it to her strawberry husband-to-be's room. When she saw his room, she thought it seems to be a little decent - without any decorations.

"Senna-chan, I'll leave everything to you!" With a cheesy smile and a thumbs-up on his right hand, Isshin left the room, leaving Senna to his son while heading downstairs to his twin daughters.

Senna giggled a bit from his goofiness, he seems to be a good father. She entered Ichigo's room and saw him changing his clothes with his underpants on until he finished changing into his pajamas - which was taken out from his closet. She was watching him changing, liking the way when she sees his naked torso. Other than that, she just realized that she doesn't have enough clothes for herself besides her current one from the Gotei Hotel she lived in. Thinking to herself, she was hoping if she could hang out with Ichigo and his sisters at a mall. However, only after she and Ichigo can get some rest that is.

"What're you thinking about?" Ichigo asked, breaking her thoughts. He was sitting on the bed, leaving his luggage on the floor.

"Huh? Oh, I was thinking about going to the mall with you and your sisters together so I can get some new clothes. I've only got a few from the hotel before you came in."

"Uhh... Shopping isn't my type at all... but, why not. _After_ we get some rest beforehand." Ichigo noted.

"Yeah, that too." Senna remarked before a thought hit her head. She walked to her laying luggage on the floor before kneeling down. Unlocking it, there was her black and white Mokona plush dolls inside the luggage and picked them up. "Hey, Mokona! Welcome to your new home!" she said happily.

"You have Mokona plushes?" Karin asked from the doorway of Ichigo's room.

Senna turned herself to the doorway and saw the black-haired sister, standing there with both hands on her hips. She didn't know the latter girl was there.

"You know Mokona?"

"Of course, Mokonas are getting popular lately. Hard to believe you've already got two Mokonas with Ichi-nii. " Karin glanced at Senna's unnatural breasts before turning her back. "I'll just leave you two to enjoy your night. Ichi-nii, make sure you don't make so much noise at night. We've got school tomorrow."

"What makes you think I would cause so much racket?" Ichigo's face nearly burned from his sister's comment.

"Her breasts, body, and curves. What else?" Karin nearly joked before taking a few steps, but stopped before finishing, "And Senna, about the mall I overheard you two, how about this Saturday? Tomorrow's Friday." she finished and took her leave to her own room with Yuzu's.

"***sigh*** Karin... "

"***giggle*** Your sisters are nice. Especially your dad, he's funny." Senna removed her white slim jacket and put it in her luggage. She handed both her Mokona plushes to her strawberry husband-to-be before searching for her pajamas.

With both Mokonas in Ichigo's hands, somehow by looking at them, he didn't know how cute they were from up-close.

Senna took out her laptop first, then her pink hair dryer before some of her folded clothes and placed them on the floor. Ichigo put her Mokona plushes on his bed and helped her stuff. First, he got her laptop and put it on his desk before working the same with her hair dryer while his wife-to-be was searching. Senna took out a capsule with her toothbrush inside and put it on the floor. Soon, she found her pajamas and handed them to him before she took her folded clothes from the floor back into the luggage. Once she was done with it, she closed it. Ichigo placed her pajamas on top of the closed luggage.

"Senna, after Yuzu's done with school tomorrow, how about letting her work on the laundry on our clothes?" Ichigo suggested the idea, sitting on his bed.

Senna can hardly imagine his light brown hair sister, Yuzu, doing all the hard work without any help while their mother passed away. She doesn't like having his sweet sister doing all the housework by herself.

"Hmm, about that... I was thinking the two of us should do the laundry together. I want your sisters to understand me more like a sister than a total stranger."

"I'm sure they'll like you." Ichigo replied as his arms were stretched in the air, "I really need a long sleep." he yawned, feeling the slight soreness around his body again.

"Same here. Well then... time to change~ " Senna's hands were at the bottom of the shirt and lifted it up to her near grown breasts.

Ichigo gaped from his sight and widened his eyes, madly blushing from almost seeing her topless again. Quickly, he dashed to the door and slams it shut.

"Senna, what are you doing! ?" he nearly shouted.

"Changing? Is there something wrong?" she asked in confusion with her shirt lifted on the middle of her D-cups.

"Yes, you have to close the door before you start changing your clothes in my room!" he retorted.

"Oh, I'll keep that in mind next time." she smiled.

Senna finally removed her shirt off her torso, revealing her nice and grown breasts along with her pink nipples. Looking at her lovely cups size and cute nipples, none of her current bras would fit on her due the effect of the pill she took. She felt a little bit comfortable without the restraining of her bras. Until the end of 30 days, starting today, she couldn't wait to have her regular breasts size again. She'll just have to get use to it. She stood on her feet and pulled her pants down in a naughty way until it dropped to her feet.

Her exposing red silk undies was revealed in front of Ichigo, who was leaning his back against the door, with his eyes widened unexpectedly. He almost feel like having a boner right now when watching Senna changing her clothes with just her red silk undies on.

Senna slighty bent her butt down, from the soreness, and traveled her short shorts up to her legs until they made it to her hips. Lastly, she wore her black tank top as her nipples were shown behind the shirt. Somehow, she didn't mind having her nipples nearly shown through the tank top. With her clothes were now finished changing, she folded her removed clothes and stood up, placing them on the desk.

She knelt down and grabbed her capsule of toothbrush from the floor before proceeding to the doorway.

"Where's the bathroom?" she asked her strawberry man.

Ichigo snapped himself out from the image of her changing as he opened the door.

"Down the hall and turn left." he pointed with his right index finger.

Senna held the capsule with her left hand and reached her right hand to the back of his head, pulling him until their lips were attached; she gave him a short passionate kiss. She broke the kiss and smiled sweetly at him.

"Be back soon, sweetie~ " she proceeded her way to the bathroom.

Ichigo let out a low chuckle from the unexpected kiss. Looking back at their luggages on the floor, right now he doesn't have the enough energy to unpack his clothes. After all the eight hours of driving, he really needs a long night rest.

Senna walked the hallway and saw one room was opened. She took a peek and found out it was his sisters' room where Karin was sleeping. Smiling to see his sisters, she proceeded through the room, avoid from disturbing her sleep, found the bathroom. She entered and opened her capsule of toothbrush. On the sink, she found a mint toothpaste which was different than the hotel she always use.

A few minutes later

"Wow! This toothpaste has better flavor than the hotel's that I use often." Senna finished brushing her teeth, loving the flavor of the toothpaste than the plain one from Gotei Hotel. There are so many things she doesn't know at all. She put her toothbrush inside the capsule and placed it inside the bathroom cabin.

She walked out of the bathroom and went back to Ichigo's room, seeing him decorating her Mokona plushes on his desk.

"Ichigo, I'm done." she called, proceeding to his bed.

" 'Kay." Ichigo turned and left the room to the bathroom.

Senna removed her red ribbon from her hair, dropping her long purple hair to her upper back. Walking to her black Mokona doll, she placed the red ribbon on its head. Seeing how cute it was, she smiled and thought it looks like a gift plush with a ribbon on top. She sat on the bed and laid there, knowing how soft his bed was. Although, it doesn't feel like the previous bed from Gotei Hotel she usually slept on. She really needs to get use to the actual bed sometimes.

Ichigo came to his room with his teeth brushed and stopped in his track. He saw Senna was already fast asleep on his bed, breathing softly. With a small smile on his face, he knew the soreness had already got her after sitting in his van for a long time. He turned off the lights and walked to his bed, joining in with Senna. He pulled the sheet to cover them both as his left arm wrapped around her waist. He gently pulled her closer to him, feeling the contact of her grown breasts pressed against his chest with a light blush. He didn't mind but enjoyed having them until the end of 30 days. With a yawn came, he kissed her forehead and went into a deep slumber.

From the stairway, Yuzu ascended her way until she made it to the top. When she did, she turned her head to the right and saw her brother's door was left open, his room was dark. She sighed and walked forward to close the door for him so she can get up early for tomorrow's breakfast. By the doorway, she saw her brother was already asleep with the same girl she met earlier, in the same bed together.

Without making a sound to not disturb them, Yuzu reached her left hand to the doorknob and slowly closed the door. She returned to her room. She couldn't believe that Ichigo finally got a girlfriend! With that thought in mind, she was hoping that this girl would be one who could change their suffering and loneliness when they were young... about losing their mother.

She wondered what will become of them with Senna as a new sister...

* * *

><p>In Isshin's room, he dialed a certain phone number to call his old friend until the caller picked up the phone.<p>

"_Hello_?" a familiar voice spoke from the other line.

"Yo Urahara, they're here just like you said they would be!"

"_Told ya so_! _Say_, _are you planning to give_ them _to the wedding couple_?" Urahara asked in a cheerful tone.

"You bet! I've been waiting for this day to give _them_ to my son and my new daughter! It's a good thing he stopped by your hotel and rest up." Isshin replied in joy.

"_True_~ _I wish you_, _Ichigo_, _and your daughters a wonderful future with Senna_!"

"Ditto! I'll give my lovely daughters some time to bond with her before the wedding."

"_Wish I could see their wedding_. _I'll leave everything to Ichigo as a father_, _which he will become one soon_." Urahara snickered.

"I'll keep that a secret until she takes a pregnancy test. I can't wait to see the look on Ichigo's face!"

End of chapter 1

* * *

><p>This chapter is done! Right now, I couldn't concentrate of the next chapter because of the heat. I should go little by little on the next one. For the next chapters, I'll be putting "Day #'s" and "Month #'s" on the chapter title so I won't lose track of the number of pregnancy months. To me, it seems like a good idea.<p>

The timeskip of Karin and Yuzu is different than the "FullBring Arc". I've decided to make a timeskip myself at their high school age.

For the later chapter, should I put this "women pms" stuff for Senna, or I shouldn't? Let me know your answer if that would be alright or not.

Say, if any of you have Arc Rise Fantasia for Wii, does the character Ryfia looks like Senna? They look very alike. Maybe they should be sisters - **if** I can make a crossover for it.

Please review!


	2. Day 1: The Result and Senna's Confession

This contains no Hollows, Shinigamis, Vizards, Arrancar, nor Zanpakuto characters, just regular characters. I don't own Bleach.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Day 1: The Result  Senna's confession**

It was 7:15 in the morning

Ichigo and Senna were in deep slumber from having the soreness in their bodies, arms-to-arms around each others' waists. They were breathing lightly in their sleep. The curtain was closed shut, preventing the sunlight from hitting their eyes.

Yuzu was already in the kitchen making breakfast for her sister and father. She remembered her brother had a long day from his vacation, and decided to let him rest. She had already put a note on the refrigerator for them if they were hungry. Karin came in the room and began eating her breakfast silently.

Isshin was in La-La Land while babbling about having a third daughter non-stop.

"THIS IS TRULY WONDERFUL! ! MASAKI, OUR SON HAS FINALLY BECOME A MAN! OUR THIRD DAUGHTER HAS ARRIVED IN THE KUROSAKI CLAN! !" he continued on and on about giving his twin daughters a family hug, but was elbowed from Karin who was already annoyed from his adult-childish, morning act.

"PIPE DOWN, OR YOU'LL MAKE ME LOSE MY APPETITE! !" Karin shouted and continued eating, leaving her father on the floor. "Hey Yuzu, Ichigo's girlfriend wants to hang out at the mall with us over the weekend. We haven't been to the mall in a while." she said to her light brown twin before drinking a bowl of miso soup.

"Really? I was hoping if she can help me with cooking, grocery shopping with me, wash the dishes with me, laundry with me, cleaning the house, and-" Before Yuzu can continue her list, Karin interrupted her.

"Enough before you damage my head." the black-haired sister continued eating her rice.

Isshin and the twins had finished their breakfast and left the house with the frontdoor locked. The twins headed off, leaving their brother and his girlfriend alone in the house.

"Hey Yuzu, there's something new about Ichi-nii when he came back home yesterday." Karin spoke in realization.

"Something new... about Onii-chan?" Yuzu repeated.

"His hair's grew longer during the summer."

"Oh, I didn't know that. For Senna-chan, I was hoping if she can be a good big sister to us. Don't you think so?" she asked her twin.

"Hmm? I haven't thought about having a big sister."

"I think it will be great for her to stay with us. Don't you think so?"

"Probably... "

The twins continued their way to their high school

* * *

><p>Isshin had a BIG grin on his face when he left something for his third daughter in the bathroom. He couldn't stop laughing to himself from imagining the future fantasy scene in his head. He just couldn't wait to see or hear what will happen tonight at dinner! His marriage plan-thing will work out perfectly. His body was trembling in excitement and couldn't stop, but feeling the excitement for his future family.<p>

"_Come on_, _Ichigo_... ! _Just hurry up and give_ it _to her already_... _I wanna hear the result_!"

* * *

><p>Later in the morning at 11am<p>

Ichigo was the first to rouse from his slumber, but didn't know how long he had slept. He felt a bit of soreness on his body last night was left on him. With a yawn came from his mouth, he saw his sleeping beauty was in deep slumber from eight hours of driving. Looking at her peaceful sleeping position, he was wondering how this will affect his family's future with Senna around.

Carefully releasing his arms from her waist, he sat up and reached his right hand removed some strands of hair from her face and let her rest some more on his bed. Just when he was about to get off the bed, Senna let out a soft moan in her sleep and drowsily opened her eyes. She sat up and stretched her arms as Ichigo turned to her.

"How was your beauty sleep?" he asked.

"The best sleep I've ever had. How was yours?"

"I slept well. What do you want to eat? My sisters are currently in school until late noon."

"Hmm~ I don't know what food you have in your house, but I'll wait right after my teeth are brushed." Senna got off the bed and stood up until she suddenly had a sick look on her face, "Uh oh... " her hands held her stomach.

Ichigo got off from his bed and stood beside her.

"You okay, Senna?" he asked in concern.

With her right hand covering her mouth, Senna immediately went to the doorway and opened it, dashing her way to the bathroom. She has to puke right now! Very quickly, she lifted the toilet lid and instantly vomited into the toilet with tears pouring out while coughing.

Ichigo followed and reached the bathroom doorway, seeing his wife-to-be was vomiting on the toilet and flushing it down the drain. He didn't know what was the cause of her sickness in the morning.

Senna coughed and vomited some more. She doesn't know how she got sick. With more vomiting, she coughed and coughed and flushed the toilet before leaning her back against the wall. She was panting from this odd sickness that she doesn't know of. She placed her right hand on her forehead but didn't feel any signs of fever.

"You okay, Senna?" Ichigo asked again and helped her up.

"I'm... I'm okay... " she went to the sink and turned it on, collecting the water on her open palms and splashing it on her mouth from a bit of stains. With a few more splashes on her mouth, Ichigo found a small dry towel on the towel rack and lent it to her. Senna finished wiping her mouth and put it back. "Ichigo... ***cough*** I need... to lay down for a bit." She said while exhaling tiredly.

"Uh... Alright, I'll let you know when I'm done." he replied.

Senna walked out of the bathroom and strolled her way back to their room, stumbling a bit. Sitting on the bed, she laid down and stared at the ceiling with a sigh. Right now, she couldn't believe she's actually in Ichigo's house with his sisters and his odd father. But she is willing to make Ichigo's family to have a perfect future with her around instead of boredom for the rest of their lives.

She just needs to have faith in herself in order for that to happen.

Ichigo, who just finished brushing his teeth, came back into his room and saw Senna laying on his bed.

"Hey Senna, you okay there?"

Senna sat up slowly, "Ughh... Yeah... kinda." she walked to the doorway.

"I'll be in the kitchen. You want ramen or something?" he asked before descending the stairs.

Senna thought for a moment before entering the bathroom. She never had ramen before in her life. She was thinking of trying one...

"Hmm... Ramen sounds nice." she entered the bathroom.

"Just take your time; no need to rush for breakfast." he replied a bit loudly and walked down the stairs to the kitchen. He was about to kneel to the cabin and saw a note attached to the refrigerator.

It says: "Onii-chan, if you woke up late, feel free to make some breakfast for both you and Senna-chan. From, Yuzu!"

With that, Ichigo knelt down to the cabin and took out two instant ramen containers.

* * *

><p>Senna finished brushing her teeth and wiped her mouth with the same small towel. She was about to leave and saw something on the toilet. It was a small pink box that says "Pregnancy Test". She took the box and read the instructions on the back. Soon, she realized she needs to find out if she's pregnant or not. She was becoming very curious at this moment. Opening the box, she took one out and put the box back in the bathroom cabin before taking the test out from the wrapper.<p>

Now, she had began her test.

It's been a few minutes after taking her first test. She gulped, preparing to see the result. If the sign showed minus, then she's not pregnant; if it's plus, then she is pregnant. Until the result slowly revealed the answer, Senna covered her mouth with her right hand from the unexpected sight. Part of her was shock from this and the other was a bit happy. She doesn't even know what Ichigo will say or react from her result. She doesn't know how to tell Ichigo about this. She grabbed the wrapper to cover the test and dumped it in the trash can.

* * *

><p>At the kitchen table, Ichigo have been waiting awhile for Senna and her ramen. Luckily, their ramens were still warm from the water boiler he poured in. The door was opened as Senna came into the kitchen room without her red ribbon and saw her strawberry man waiting for her. He can see her face was a bit worry at some point.<p>

"You alright, Senna?"

"Hmm? Oh, uh... yeah. I'm fine. I'm just hungry, that's all." she nearly stuttered and sat on a chair next to him.

Removing the caps from the ramen containers, the couple took their chopsticks and started to eat their late breakfast. Senna felt the taste of ramen for the first time and didn't know how good it was.

"Mmm~ this is good! What flavor is it?" she asked before slurping the ramen.

"It's chicken flavor." Ichigo simply answered. He haven't had ramen for two months while with his friends in Tokyo and in the hotel with Senna. He really missed eating them.

"I like them! You have any more ramen flavor besides chicken?"

"I think we do, but let's save some for my sisters when they get back home from school."

Senna paused, forgotten about his sisters just now. She completely forgot that his house isn't like Gotei Hotel she used to live; she had forgot about that living habit of hers. Right now, she needs to know about the family relationship - with Ichigo together.

"Sure!" She smiled sympathetically and continued slurping her ramen.

The orange-haired smiled back and focused on his ramen.

While eating her ramen, Senna was very worried about the result. She has to keep it to herself for a bit. She was thinking to herself that maybe she will confess to his family during dinner time. Even if she did confess to Ichigo and his family, she was hoping her confession wouldn't scare them or anything. Including his dad, she doesn't know what he'll say nor react. She'll just have to stay calm until dinner time.

_When Ichigo's sisters came back home from school_, _I've prepare some chicken ramens for them to show them how nice I am as a new family member_. _Ichigo was in his room unpacking his luggage and stored his clothes in the laundry_; _he even put mines as well_. _He even took out his Wii box and CD album from his luggage to the living room_. _Karin was very eager to play Wii again_, _so Ichigo decides to let her play_. _He knew she hasn't play it for the entire summer because his friend_, _Keigo_, _kept on begging him non-stop to bring it for their summer vacation_.

_Truth is_, _his sister never lets him take their game system out on vacation_.

Ichigo was a bit tired so he took a nap in his room.

_Karin was still focusing on playing Wii_, _she felt very relief to have this game system again_. _I checked on Yuzu and saw her in the laundry room working on our clothes that Ichigo stored_. _I couldn't leave her doing all the chores to herself_, _so I assisted her_. _Yuzu was glad to have my help_. _We even chat about some stuff_, _interests_, _and some of their family time when they were young_. _We soon get along very well_.

_I'd never thought helping Ichigo's sister's chores would be nice_.

* * *

><p>That night before dinner<p>

Senna was taking a shower while Yuzu was preparing dinner for the family. She didn't knew how time fly so fast already.

Shrugging the thought off her mind, she scrubbed her body with a shower gel which is different than the hotel she usually used. This shower gel scent was much better than the one she always uses. She had no idea how good the scent was on her body. With the warm water cleansing her sudsed body, Senna rubbed herself until the entire suds were dripping down the drainage. When the suds were gone, she looked at the shampoo container and took it in her right hand while the watering shower was splashing at her front torso.

The shampoo container Senna had in her right hand has a label called, "Pantene". The purple-haired girl was even more curious to see how good this shampoo was on her hair.

Opening the cap, she poured some fluid on her left palm before closing it and putting it back where it was. Senna spread the fluid on her head and roamed both her hands on her hair, scrubbing it. The aroma of the shampoo was different than the usual shampoo container she use. Plus, she didn't know this shampoo feels good on her hair.

Senna might think about using it more often during her shower time.

With a few more scrubbings on her purple hair, she turned her body around and let the watering shower saturated her hair. All the shampoo suds on her hair began to drip down the body until they're on the drainage. When the suds are gone, Senna scrubbed her hair for a bit and turned off the shower.

Pulling the curtain open, she stepped on the bath rug and grabbed a towel to dry her; she starts with her hair first before her body. Once that's done, she put it back on the towel rack and opened the bathroom cabin to get her pink hair dryer. She plugged it in and began to dry her hair while facing her naked reflection.

Until her hair was done drying, Senna checked her grown breasts for a moment to see how lovely they are. Both her hands rubs the softness and firmness, finding out how beautiful they are. Especially her cute nipples. She was thinking about the pill for her breasts during their next love night once the effect wears off. She knows she's currently pregnant so she doesn't want to resize them until then. Probably the pill might affect Ichigo's child inside her if she did took it.

She'll definitely wait until then.

With a relaxing sigh, Senna seemed to feel a bit better from all the worriedness. Suddenly, a knock was heard from the closed door which almost startled Senna.

"Senna, dinner is ready." it was Karin who called for her.

Senna sighed in relief. "Oh, okay. Be there in a sec!" she replied and unplugged her pink hair dryer. She put it back inside the bathroom cabin, and wore her underwear first before her clothes.

She's ready to tell Ichigo about her result!

Ichigo was in the living room, setting up the Wii back in the box before having dinner. Yuzu and Isshin were setting up the table. Isshin can hardly believe his fantasy is becoming reality. His third daughter, Senna, is finally having her first family dinner with the Kurosaki family.

He had been waiting for this for a long time!

Karin came into the kitchen and sat on a chair, waiting for her dinner. Senna came into the room and saw Ichigo and the rest of his family were on a table.

When Isshin saw her coming, he was in joy. "MY THIRD DAUGHTER, I WELCOME YOU TO YOUR FIRST KUROSAKI FAMILY DINNER! ! !" he exclaimed happily.

She gave a nervous laugh from his greeting and grabbed a chair, sitting next to Ichigo. On the table, there were five bowls of rice, five small rectangle plates of mackerel miso, and five bowls of miso soup. By looking at those good-looking food, she had no idea how well Yuzu's cooking can be.

And so, they all began eating dinner together...

Karin was the first to finish eating while drinking a bowl of miso soup in her right hand.

Senna was feeling so nervous when it comes to confessing about the result. Gulping, she was ready to tell him while his family were still eating. She set her chopsticks on the bowl of rice.

"I-Ichigo, I... there's something you need to know." she spoke nervously.

"What is it?" Ichigo drank his bowl of miso soup before hearing her it.

Senna gulped again, "I'm... I'm pregnant." she finally confessed.

When she answered, "PPPFFFFFFTTTT! !" Ichigo spat his miso soup directly at his dad's face. He didn't know anything about this.

Isshin's eyes were shut when his son spat his soup at him. On the other hand, he was finally glad to hear his third daughter took the test he left before work!

Yuzu paused, unexpected to hear such news from Ichigo's girlfriend's mouth. Karin froze from drinking her miso soup, a bit surprised to know that her brother is going to be a father.

Ichigo wiped his mouth with a napkin before turning to his wife-to-be.

"Y-You're serious?" he asked between stuttering. Senna replied with a nod.

Ichigo couldn't believe it... He impregnate her... He's going to be a father?

Isshin got his face clean before asking her in an act. "Senna-chan, how do you know you're pregnant?"

Senna faced the man, "Um, I found a test in the bathroom this morning, and I took it. The result was a plus." she answered honestly.

Isshin turned his stern glance to his son and stood up from his seat, "Ichigo, come with me." he walked to the hallway.

Ichigo got up and followed his old man, knowing it might not be good. He closed the door, not letting Senna to hear anything bad with his dad. Right now, his dad turned to face him with a solemn look on his face. Unexpectedly, Isshin gave Ichigo a punch on his stomach, dropping him to the man's left arm.

"Gaah... _I deserve it_... "

Without knowing what will happen next, his dad's arms were... wrapped around him.

"WELL DONE, MY SON! ! I'M GOING TO HAVE A GRANDCHILD! ! !" Isshin blurted happily, hugging his son.

"Huh?" Ichigo was completely confused. First, his dad seriously punched him from getting a girl pregnant, and now he's very happy to hear it from Senna?

"I'M SO PROUD OF YOU MY SON! !"

Ichigo pushed him off, "Wait a minute! What the hell did you punch me for! ?" he shouted.

"You let your guard down! You fell for the most easiest trick in the book!" Isshin lied. It was his payback for spitting miso soup at his face. Both Ichigo and Isshin began to fight.

Senna and the Kurosaki sisters can hear Ichigo and Isshin's loud bickering behind the door.

"Does Ichigo and his dad always fight like this?" Senna asked the sisters.

"Don't mind them. They've been like this ever since Ichi-nii was in high school." Karin answered nonchalantly.

The door was opened, and Ichigo and Isshin walked back into the kitchen with small bruises on their faces.

"SENNA-CHAN! ! I, ISSHIN, WELCOME YOU TO THE KUROSAKI FAMILY! ! LET'S CELEBRATE! ! No, wait... LET'S ARRANGE THE WEDDING FOR MY THIRD DAUGHTER! !" Isshin blurted in excitement.

"Dad, are you for real! ? That's way too soon! Senna just got here! She hasn't know Yuzu and Karin yet!" he fired back.

"How about next week! ?" Isshin suggested.

"No way!" he rejected.

"How 'bout the next 2 weeks! ? My final offer!"

Before Ichigo can reply to his annoying dad, Senna spoke.

"I think two weeks sounds good. That'll give me some time to get along with my new younger sisters." she smiled, liking the man's idea.

Ichigo turned to the applier from her answer. Somehow, he smiled and liked the idea for Senna to have more time to bond with his sisters before the wedding.

"Alright then, two weeks it is."

Suddenly, Isshin tackled his son to the ground and wrapped his left arm around him in a wrestling style.

"You let you guard down again, my son!"

"Aaack! Seriously Dad, this is getting old!" Both father and son began to bicker, again.

"Senna-chan, welcome to our home!" Yuzu gave her new big sister a hug.

Senna gently returned the hug, preventing herself from smothering the girl with her own grown chest. She noticed Karin was still drinking her bowl of miso soup.

"Hey Karin, wanna join? There's room for one more." she asked in a gentle tone.

Karin set the bowl on the table and got off the chair. The calm sister walked her way to the hugging girls until she was standing on Senna's right side from her seat. She got her arms around Senna with a big smile on her face.

"I'm looking forward for this!" she exclaimed happily.

Ichigo and Isshin suddenly stopped fighting and saw a happy version of Karin in their sights. They have never seen this side of Karin before, aside from her calm and tough side.

"_Did she just show emotion_! ?" they exclaimed in their minds.

The twins began laughing from having a new family member in their home. Senna was glad she was accepted by Ichigo's family. She hugged the Kurosaki sisters from both sides with the biggest smile she have ever had.

_I never knew what it will felt like_... _having a real family with Ichigo's_... _I was thrilled to be accepted_. _Having a child and being part of a family seems to happen so fast_. _This feels like a dream true_! _I've never been this happy before_! _I wonder what future awaits us with Ichigo's_, _no_, _our first child_.

_Ms_. _Yoruichi was right after all_... _Ichigo's family are good people_!

End of chapter 2

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoy this chapter! I need some time to calm my concentration from this blazing heat on my next chapter. My head feels so blank from it! Btw, about the "Day #s" and "Month #s", I'm not going to put that many chapters, I'll posting some few days and weeks before the months.<p>

One question, is it alright for me to put Rangiku as Ichigo's aunt? She does resemble Masaki as sisters from their looks. If not, then that's alright.

Please review!


	3. Day 2: Family Weekend

This contains no Hollows, Shinigamis, Vizards, Arrancar, nor Zanpakuto characters, just regular characters. I don't own Bleach.

* * *

><p>I've got bad news for you all. My vacation was the worst one ever. What kind of a vacation means to "learn about ancient history" without having "fun"? That's not summer vacation at all, it's torture! Some step-parent has no sense of the word fun, but their point of view are always old-fashion.<p>

Anyways, the real bad new is here, and I'm not joking. My stupid college kicked me out just because they give me 1 LOUSY credit, gpa (grade point average), for my first year of 2011-2012. Are they for real! ? I remembered passing my Finals and some midterms, but they only gave me 1 F****** point! ? Are those people for real! ? They are being very cheap on the students, but they only cared about the money, not the students. Last week was my second frustrating week ever. My first was the loss of work on my GB. Somehow, this is very suspicious.

Enjoy this chapter. Oh, I also gave Senna her middle name.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Day 2: Family Weekend<strong>

It is now Saturday where a 2-day pregnant 20 year old Senna wants to hang out with Ichigo's family for the first time. It was late morning where the Kurosaki family were in their own room, picking some clothes for the mall.

Unfortunately for Senna, her clothes had just been in the laundry and aren't completely dry yet.

Ichigo was outside by the back of his van with an open trunk, taking out bunch of bags of chips they haven't ate, and brought them in the house, few by few with each bags in his hands. Senna was the only who brought the chips at ShopRite during their first encounter at the Gotei Hotel. He knew it was her first day hanging out with his family and wanted more room to deposit in his vehicle.

* * *

><p>In Ichigo's room<p>

Senna was in her casual clothes. She couldn't think of any other outfit for today. She was a bit disappointed that she has to wait for all her clothes to dry in another couple of days. With just her casual clothes, she'll have to wait until then. The opened door was heard knocking as Senna sat up to see who it was.

It was Isshin with some clothes in his left hand. He walked into the room happily.

"SENNA-CHAN, since your clothes aren't dry yet, you can wear my beloved Masaki's clothes!" he lent his deceased wife's clothes to his future third daughter as Senna took it in her arms.

"Uhh... arigato, Isshin." she let out a nervous laugh.

"Take your time wearing them! Oh, before I leave, do you have a birth certificate?" he asked.

"Birth certificate? Um, no, never had one."

Isshin grew a big smile. "In that case, I'll go get one in the Kurosaki Clinic and prepare one for you! Be back in a flash!" he ran off in a hurry until he accidentally slipped and fell down the stairs with loud thuds. "I'm okay!" he shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

Senna hissed from hearing the racket thuds, didn't know how the father had become very hyper. Though she did find him funny at some point. With Masaki's clothes in her arms, she got up and shut the door before locking it.

Walking back to the bed, she placed the clothes on it and removed hers until her body was naked - leaving with just her undies on. Placing her clothes on the bed, she began to wear Ichigo's mother clothes. When the purple-haired girl finished wearing them, she examined Masaki's clothes on herself. It was a whitish pink shirt and a blue dress. Senna just noticed her breasts actually fits in Ichigo's mother's shirt. She must prevent herself from damaging it with her own busts.

Moving to her black Mokona plush, Senna removed the coiled red ribbon on its head and headed to the doorway. When she opened it, Yuzu, who was about to knock, was there; she was already dressed up for today.

"Oh Yuzu, something you need?" she asked the light-brown haired girl.

"Senna-chan, Otou-san needs you in the kitchen. It's about your birth certificate." Yuzu answered.

"Okay, tell him I'll be done in a sec." she walked past the girl and entered the bathroom.

Yuzu just realized her brother's girlfriend was wearing her mom's clothes when she was very young. She remembered her entire clothes weren't dry yet. She and Karin were told from their father about Senna wearing their mom's clothes for today. She had already accepted it, and liked to see her mom's clothes again.

She really do missed her mom...

Senna was facing her reflection in the bathroom, tying the red ribbon on her purple in a ponytail. Once she finished tying the red ribbon, she checked her hair and brushed it with her nails.

"Yosh, it's time for my first family day in a mall!" she smiled happily and headed her way to the kitchen.

She entered the kitchen and saw Isshin standing by the table, with a bump on the left side of his head; Yuzu and Karin were sitting on the chairs. Ichigo was resting on the couch from all the bag he's been storing in the clinic room before he can drive his family to the mall.

"You wanted to see me about the birth certificate?" she asked, still smiling at them.

"Here's the birth certificate and a pen." Yuzu moved the paper a bit forward on the table as Senna took a seat.

"Before you write the certificate, what's your last name?" Karin asked bluntly.

Senna frozed from the black-haired sister's question. She never had a last name from the beginning at all. She had never got a chance to ask Ms. Yoruichi about that during the past 20 years.

From the couch, Ichigo widened his eyes and heard his sister. He remembered her parents had passed away, which he shouldn't ask her that, and never knew what her last name was.

"I... don't have a last name. You see my parents-" Senna was interrupted by Ichigo.

"Senna, are you really sure about _that_?" he asked, starting to feel anxious. She positively nodded. Ichigo didn't know if it was alright, but decided to let it be.

Senna explained the whole story to the Kurosaki family about her parents' death and didn't know here last name. She even told them she was raised by Ms. Yoruichi and Mr. Urahara for 20 years straight until the day she met Ichigo, who cured her loneliness.

Yuzu and Isshin were in tears while Karin had her eyes widened a bit from hearing her new older sister's sad story. Ichigo's starting to feel a bit sad when hearing the whole thing from her. The light brown haired girl tightly hugged her father, who was also crying, from hearing Senna's story.

"SENNA-CHAN, I'M TERRIBLY SORRY TO HEAR THAT! ! YOU CAN STAY HERE AS LONG AS YOU LIKE! !" he shouted in sorrow.

"Senna-chan, I'm sorry for your loss! Let us help you feel welcome!" Yuzu added.

Once they have stopped crying, Senna wrote her first name on the certificate.

"Senna, what about your birthday?" Karin asked.

"It's August 16th."

(A/N: Since they have never made a birthday for her, I'm gonna create one for myself)

Ichigo snapped when hearing Senna's birthday. Her birthday had already passed when was on his way home from Toyko with his friends. He remembered she had already told him she was 20 during their first picnic beach day. Thinking in his thought, he was wondering how will his family celebrate her birthday in the next August.

"How old are you?" Yuzu asked.

"I'm 20."

"Gee, who knew you're the same age as Ichi-nii."

"Senna-chan, we'll celebrate your next birthday as a family together!" Yuzu suggested.

"Great idea, Yuzu! I'm looking forward to it!"

Ichigo smiled at them and wished Senna's next birthday will be the better than her usual lonesome birthday with Yoruichi and Urahara.

"Senna-chan, have you thought of a last name?" Isshin asked his third daughter.

"Hmm~ Guess I'll... stick with Kurosaki. Is that alright?"

"ANYTHING IS ALRIGHT! !" Isshin answered proudly in a cheerful happy tone.

Senna wrote her birthday date in her birth certificate. Before she can finish writing Kurosaki as her last name in it, Isshin forgot to add something for her.

"Wait Senna, you know you _could_ make a middle name for yourself? Since your deceased parents had passed away."

"A middle name, huh?" Senna took her time to think of her middle name so she can complete her birth certificate, and she can go to the mall with her new family. For a few moment, she found a perfect word for her middle name. "How about Rosary? Senna Rosary Kurosaki?" she suggested sweetly.

"WHAT A BEAUTIFUL NAME, SENNA-CHAN! !" Isshin ran to the wall with a poster of Masaki. "OH, MY DEAR MASAKI, THE KUROSAKI GENERATION WILL LIVE ON! !" he cried happily.

"I like it. Rosary sounds nice as your middle name." Yuzu praised.

"Same here." Karin added.

Senna turned to her resting strawberry husband-to-be on the couch. "Ichigo, what do you think? Like my middle name?" she asked him in a sweet tone.

"Senna Rosary... ***smile*** It suits you well." he answered.

"Then it settle!" Senna happily finished writing her newly middle name and last name on her birth certificate. "There! Finished!"

Isshin came back to the table and took the certificate. "I'll take that, and keep it safe for my third daughter!" he ran off to the hallway and up the stairs to his room where he can hide the certificate along with his children's. Just as he was about to head back to the kitchen, he remembered one last thing he had forgot to ask his third daughter.

* * *

><p>In the kitchen, Senna and the fraternal twin sisters were having a chat while Ichigo was still resting on couch to regain a bit of his energy.<p>

Isshin came into the room and readied himself. "Senna-chan, one last thing before we can go to the mall."

Senna turned to the elder, "What's that?" she asked.

"What is your wish?" he finally asked her.

"My wish?" Senna said in a surprised tone.

"That's right! Think of one best thing you wanted in the future to come true!"

"He's right, think of the good thing or place you haven't been to." Karin said.

"The best place I haven't been to, huh?" Senna took a minute to think of one best place she hadn't been. Man, this is tough. She was thinking of one place that she want to go along with her new family - with Ichigo too. She had a feeling that this family hasn't been on vacations very often. "One best place that we haven't been to, huh?" She mentally said. She pictured a big ocean in her head and finally got her answer. "My wish... is to have me, Ichigo, and all of you to have a wonderful vacation on a cruise ship! How's that?" she answered optimistically.

Once the whole family have heard her wish, silence was heard in the room. The Kurosakis were frozen from the pregnant girl's mouth unexpectedly with their eyes filled with surprised - including Ichigo.

Senna looked around and heard nothing from them. She was afraid it might not be a good answer for her wish. All of a sudden, tears of joy were pouring from Isshin's eyes. He immediately launched himself towards her.

"MY WONDERFUL THIRD DAUGHTER HAS GIVEN US A BEST VACATION WISH EVER! !" Before the man could land on her, Ichigo jumped in and punched his dad, sending his body to crash at the wall.

"CAREFUL DAD, SHE'S PREGNANT! !" he shouted at him.

"M...My son... you have truly chose a perfect girl as my third daughter... " he finished slowly before dropping his body on the floor.

"Senna-chan, no one has ever made that kind of wish before. We're looking forward for it!" Yuzu said happily, liking the purple-haired woman's wish.

Senna gave the light brown hair girl a gentle hug. "Thanks, Yuzu. I think you all might be bored staying at home all day. Thought I might give you all a perfect vacation to relax - in the future that is." she removed her arms from Yuzu.

"Senna, from hearing your wish, it might be our first time taking a vacation. We hardly travel that much." Karin said in boredom.

Senna knew how hard it was for them since their mother had passed away. She knew Isshin was busy with his work all the time and didn't get a single break for himself and his family.

For her, she wants them to enjoy a perfect life easier.

"Don't worry, Karin. I assure you, it'll be fun!" she smiled sweetly at her.

Karin smiled back and realized that they have to be at the mall right now.

"Ichi-nii, I think it's time we head to the mall."

"Alright. Dad, get on your feet, we're leaving." Ichigo patted his pockets to make sure he has his keys and wallet before leaving.

"Say, Ichigo, you think I should use some of my money I have from Gotei Hotel? I still have plenty of it." Senna asked.

"Sure. If that's alright with you."

Isshin got his senses from crashing the wall and exited the house. All the family entered Ichigo's van in the backseat as Isshin locked the house before entering, sitting between his twin daughters. Senna sat next to her strawberry husband-to-be and the whole family clipped their seat belts on. Once that was done, Ichigo began to drive on his way to the mall, which Senna wants to hang out with his family.

15 minutes later

Ichigo has arrived at the mall as he parked his van in a parking lot. The group unclipped the seat belts before he can unlock the doors on both sides. Senna was amazed seeing an actual mall she had never been. She was very excited to see what it has.

"So this is a mall? I can't wait to get some new clothes!" Senna said in excitement.

On the other hand, Isshin had something important that he forgot to say to Ichigo and his third daughter.

"Was there something I had to say to Ichigo?" he said to himself thoughtfully, trying to remember what it was.

The group entered the mall as Senna felt the cool air flowing around her from the inside building.

"Wow! I love the air inside. It's feel much better than summer heat." she said in relaxation.

"Ichigo, you take care of my third daughter while we find something good for my future grandchild!" Isshin took his twin daughters and left the couple to themselves.

"Onii-chan, Senna-chan, we'll see you soon!"

Karin quietly left and followed her sister and her idiotic dad, leaving her brother with his busty purple-haired girlfriend.

Now it's just the two of them. Senna was the first to break the silence.

"Ichigo... will you show me the way to find clothes that's for... women?" she asked in sweet tone and grabbed his left hand with her right.

"S-Sure." Ichigo replied with a light blush and began to walk his way while holding hands with Senna's.

While strolling, Senna looked around and saw many new things that she hasn't seen. There's a toy store for little kids, jewelry store, computer store, music store, and a store that sells sneakers.

Soon, Ichigo stopped his track. "We're here." he informed her.

Senna turned to the front of the store from where Ichigo took her to get some clothes. The store was called "JCPenney". For the first time, she couldn't wait and try on some clothes that is her type. She can hardly wait. The pregnant girl walked in while looking around the area until she saw one shirt that caught her attention.

It was a red cropped T-shirt that has the word "SEXY" on the chest.

She headed to that area and pulled Ichigo's left arm to tag him along to the women area. Senna took the hanger out and examined it. She had a sexy thought about this cropped shirt, picturing herself showing her sexiness to Ichigo - _a lot_. Ichigo looked around the women area, but felt a bit uncomfortable, seeing the bodies of female mannequins in bikinis. Senna looked at the size tag; it was a medium size. She even checked the prize of the cropped shirt; turns out it wasn't big.

She turned to her husband-to-be, "Ichigo, hold this while I'll get more." she said as Ichigo took it.

Somehow, the orange-haired thinks to himself, it's gonna be a long day when it comes to girls picking out stuff.

It's been 20 minutes and Ichigo held many women's outfits in his arms that Senna had pick. Now they're heading towards the dressing room where Senna can change and see if these outfits fits her - especially her D-size breasts. He was standing outside of the dressing room whereas Senna was inside. He handed her outfits as she took them from her lover's arms, readying to try them on.

"Ichigo, you can wait outside while I try them on." she said in a sweet tone and held the door on the top.

"Okay." Ichigo replied.

She was about to close, but stopped. "And no peeking~ " she finished in a seductive tone with a sexy facial expression.

"Gee, you think I will?" he nearly frowned, knowing there's a security camera on the ceiling from his right side. He exited the dressing room and saw Karin looking around the teen's clothes, almost interested. He walked towards her and asked, "Karin, why are you here?"

"That idiotic dad doesn't know when to stop blabbering about this grandchild stuff. He kept embarrassing us in front of other people. Thought I might hang out with you and Senna."

"Guess Dad hasn't grow up yet." Ichigo mentally said.

"Anyway, where's Senna?" Karin asked, looking around.

"She's in the dressing room. She's got tons of outfit she likes. Dunno how long it'll take for her to finish changing though."

The siblings sat on a seat and waited for Senna to finish dressing. They didn't talk much, but stayed quiet the entire time. Soon, Senna walked to the sitting quiet siblings with half of the clothes on her right arm and the other half was on her left. She had a happy look on her face from trying her outfits in the dressing room.

"There you are, Ichi. I'm done with the dressing. Can you help me with these?" She extended her right arm to him.

Ichigo got up and took her outfits in his arms. Senna noticed Karin was there with him, apparently in boredom. She remembered his sisters hadn't hung out much, so she wanted the black-haired girl to have a good time. She had a feeling this girl hasn't socialize at all. Starting now, she'll try her best to be a perfect big sister!

"Karin, do you want some new clothes?" she suggested nicely.

"Hmm... I don't know."

"Don't worry, Karin. I assure you, you'll look great! Come!" Senna's reach out her right hand to the girl's left hand as the three of them stroll around the teenage girl's area. First, she returned the other half of the clothes that was on her left arm to the women's area before they can search some for Karin.

The girls scanned the shirt for Karin while Ichigo just watched. Karin looked and looked until one shirt caught her sight. It was a black racerbank tanktop with a pink Nike logo at the center of the chest. She took that one out and looked at the reflection of herself with the tanktop on the mirror pillar. Looking at herself in the mirror with small smile on her face. The tanktop seems to be her type.

"Hey Senna, this one looks good on me." she called her as the pregnant woman stopped her searching.

"Well, let's head back to the dressing room." she replied and they all headed back to the dressing room.

When they're there, Karin entered one of the rooms and tried the shirt on while Ichigo and Senna sat very close together, from outside of the dressing room.

"So Ichigo, have your sisters gone out much?" she asked in a bit of curiosity.

"Not really. They hardly went out, besides grocery shopping with me due to the housework without Mom. Except we've only hang out in the hanabi festival with my friends."

"Oooh! I had never been to a hanabi festival! How was it? Were there any good food there?" she asked in excitement.

"Well, yeah. The best food in hanabi festival was takoyaki."

"I've always wanted to eat one of those!"

"The festival only comes out in the early summer." Ichigo noted.

Senna had never been to a hanabi festival at all. She made a thought about it, thinking how it'll turn out as her first time seeing actual fireworks with his family and friends. Maybe she can make a video with her new family like she watched the videos of Ichigo when he was an infant in her laptop.

"I'll wait until next summer. Watching fireworks at night seems very interesting!"

"Of course, we have to wear kimonos." Ichigo noted again.

"No way! Kimonos? I've only seen them on TV, but I had never wear one in person!"

While the soon-to-be-married couple were chatting about the festival, Karin walked out of the dressing room with the racerbank tanktop in her right arm. She heard them talking about hanabi festival, betting Senna was the only one who doesn't know about it.

"Hey Senna, I'm taking this shirt." she spoke, breaking their conversation. The couple stopped chatting, deciding to continue with it later before turning to the black-haired girl.

"I'll take it to the cashier." Senna took the tanktop from Karin's right arm and the rest from Ichigo's in her right arm.

"Hey, who's gonna pay them all?" Karin asked, just realizing those bunch of outfits Senna had.

"Don't worry about that, Karin. It's all on me!" Senna answered and the trio walked their way to the cashier.

Senna brought out the money, the same money where she worked with Yoruichi as mother-and-daughter-like together, and paid the cashier. Of course, Ichigo had to carry the bags in his hands as they all exited JCPenney. They continued walking and waited for Senna's next interesting destination. Soon, her eyes caught another store, where it has female mannequins in their undergarments - "Victoria's Secret". Again, Senna had nearly forgotten about it. She needed a bit more, besides her few current ones in Ichigo's- no, in their house, which it wasn't completely dried from the laundry. Gazing her eyes at those sexy outfits, they were very, very interested in her sight.

"Hey, let's go in here!" She took the Kurosaki siblings inside Victoria's Secret.

Ichigo's eyes widened from the sight of the store he was in. There were many mannequins in their sexy silky undergarments and lace thongs in different colors. With a small sweatdrop, his teeth chattered, with his mouth closed, from the sight and had to remain control of his hormone. As for Karin, she seems a little bit uneasy in a place with many mannequins in their undergarments.

Senna was already scanning her new undergarments and already had some on her right arm. Just as she was about pick another one, her eyes spotted a bikini's area. She went there as the siblings followed.

Ichigo couldn't believe where he was at. An area full of bikinis! ? His hormone is reacting and he felt that he couldn't restrain himself.

Senna have already picked plenty of bikinis in different colors in her right arm and was ready to try them. She looked around to find any employees and saw one who was storing some bikinis onto the hangers. She began to walked towards the latter.

"Excuse me, do you know where the dressing room is?" she asked the woman.

"Why yes, follow me." the woman guided Senna as the Kurosaki siblings followed her again.

Ichigo had no idea what the outcome would be when he saw Senna in those undergarments...

The group made it to the dressing as the siblings sat on a seat from across Senna and the woman.

"Do you need anything else?" the woman asked the purple-haired customer.

"Nope, I'm fine."

"The cashier is right near the entrance when you're done." the woman finished before leaving and continuing her work.

Senna closed the door and began to strip Masaki's clothes, but carefully removing the shirt due to her grown breasts; she even removed her undies. She hung both shirt and dress and undies on the hanger and began to put on one of the undergarments she picked. She wore a red silk bras and panties and checked the reflection of her new undergarments. With the chosen silk bra, it actually fits in her busty size. She was wondering if her newly breasts wear off, then her original breasts size might fit on her new bras. She can hardly wait! She examined her panties and found out it looks good on her.

With her hands on her hips, she made a seductive pose with them... and imagining herself posing them to Ichigo in person. "Wanna go wild, Ichi~ " she whispered in a sexy tone. Making a pose like that makes her want to have a wild sex with him. She loved the way she made a pose for him like that.

"Ichi-nii, I'm gonna use the bathroom."

"Okay."

Senna heard Karin spoke from the outside of the dressing room and had a sexy thought in her mind. Now it was her time to show Ichigo her sexiness with her bikinis and undergarments while Karin was in the bathroom. Until she heard the bathroom door closed, she started by opening the door slowly.

"Ichigo, do I look good in this?" Senna asked in a naughty way; her left hand was holding the door from revealing herself from the employees.

Ichigo widened his eyes in disbelief from her red silk bra and panties. He had no idea she looks very sexy with it in her attractive body. His hormone was reacting to her appearance.

"Y-You look... great in it." he stuttered.

Senna blew him a seductive kiss and closed the door slowly, leaving her head out.

"I'll be back for more~ " she finished and retrieved her head, closing the door. She carefully removed the bra and stored it in the basket before removing her panties down. She starts to choose her next undergarment to show her beloved Ichigo. It was a pink lacie strapless push-up bra and a cheeky pair of panties. Before showing herself to Ichigo, she checked herself in the mirror to see how it looked.

Truthfully, the push-up bra looks great on her even if her D-cups didn't break the strings. Those cheeky panties looks very seductive on her, but when she turned to her butt on the mirror and her head to the mirror to her right side, her butt was nearly revealed. With her hands on her butt cheeks, she found out these panties looks sexy for her butt to show Ichigo.

She opened the door and exposed herself to Ichigo in her second undergarments - again, her left hand was holding the door from revealing herself to the inside store. Ichigo was about to have a nosebleed from seeing her next selections in front of him. Senna began to turn her back and show her cheeky panties, including her very revealing butt cheeks, to him with her left hand slowly touching her left cheek; her right hand was holding the door from opening it completely.

His erection was about to harden from staring at her her sexy pose and her butt cheeks. He likes the way those new panties Senna wears and exposes her butt.

Later, Senna tried on some more undergarments, and revealed herself to Ichigo one by one, in pink and red colors: a full coverage and a demi cup in a very sexy bra type; thongs, V-strings, cheekies, The Lacie, bikini panty and seamless in panties type. For each and every one of them, Ichigo was enjoying the scene the way his wife-to-be shows her undergarments to him. His erection was slowly hardening from seeing her half-naked body.

Once Senna was finished showing every one of them, she began to start her final section before Karin returns from the bathroom. A bikini section in a Beach Sexy collection. She wore a purple Abbie Triangle Top and Double-string bottom. Checking herself in mirror on her new bikini, she loved this kind of swimsuit on their next beach day. With her grown breasts, they looked very, very revealing and captivating on her bikini top.

Before she can open the door and show them to Ichigo, she heard Karin's voice who just came back from the restroom.

"Ichi-nii, hasn't she finished changing yet?" she asked her brother.

Ichigo quickly crossed his left leg above the right to prevent Karin seeing his erected 'bottom'.

"I think she's almost done."

Karin walked towards the seat, a bit away from him. Ichigo had to stay quiet before Karin figured out his pervertedness when seeing Senna's revealing body. He'll stay quiet until Senna finished in the dressing room.

Senna was relieved that she didn't show her sexy swimsuit in front of his sister. Turning her back, she carefully removed both top and bottom strings and stored it in the basket. She decided to show it to him later when they return home. Grabbing her undies and Masaki's clothes, she put them back on and readied herself to pay her new undergarments.

The dressing door was opened as Senna walked out with her undergarments on her arms.

"Okay, you two, I'm done with these!"

The siblings got up and the three of them walked towards the cashier. Senna paid them with her own money - again - and still have a bit more. With all her new undergarments in the bags, Ichigo, of course, had to carried them as they left Victoria's Secret and searched for something new in the mall.

"So Senna, anything else you need?" Karin asked.

"Hmm~ " Senna looked around the area and tried to find something very interesting she hadn't seen yet. But before she could answer, her stomach made a sound, alerting her for food. Her hands held her stomach and blushed in embarrassment. "How about lunch?" She asked with a nervous laugh.

(Note: during the game chapter where she was looking at his CD game album where they were playing Mario Kart)

The three of them headed their way to the food area for lunch and saw Yuzu and Isshin were already there,  
>eating sandwiches.<p>

Yuzu noticed her older brother, his girlfriend, and her twin were approaching them as she swallowed her sandwich before waving her right arm to them. Isshin saw his third future daughter and immediately stood up from his seat.

"SENNA-CHAN, YOUR FATHER-IN-LAW HAS FOUND YOU-" he was cut off by Ichigo's punch with his right hand to shut his mouth.

"Dad, not in front of everyone!"

Senna took a seat next to Yuzu and have a little break from all the shopping. Karin took a seat from across. Ichigo set the bags on the floor by Karin's side and stretched his arms from all the carrying.

"I'm gonna go get some lunch."

"Give me a tasty one!" Senna spoke in suggestion with a smile.

" 'Kay." he replied and left to the food area.

Senna looked at the sandwich Yuzu was eating, curious about the flavor.

"Is that sandwich good?" she asked.

"Of course. Here, try one!" she handed a sandwich to the latter.

Senna took the sandwich from the girl and bit it. Her eyes widened a bit and felt the taste flowing inside her mouth from this simple sandwich.

"Mmmm~ This one taste good!" Senna praised from the flavor and finished the sandwich.

"You like it?"

"Love it! I'll let you eat the rest 'cause Ichigo's getting our lunch. Say, while I was with Ichi and Karin, did you and Isshin bought anything?" she asked.

"Otou-san and I were looking for a crib for your baby. Though the prices were a bit too... pricey... so we decided to wait later."

"How sweet of you two! Next time, it'll be the three of us looking for the crib, alright?"

"Sure!"

"I WAS PRAISED BY MY THIRD DAUGHTER! !" Isshin exclaimed happily.

"Quit embarrassing us!" Karin elbowed him, annoyed by his energetic, idiotic action.

Ichigo walked back to the table with a tray in his hands, containing two plates of teriyaki and rice and two cold bottles of water. He went back carefully from dropping their lunch he just paid until he made it there. He placed it on the table and sat on his seat. Senna glanced her eyes at the food he brought, in temptation from the smell.

"Ooooh, this looks delicious!" She took a fork and began to eat her lunch.

The Kurosaki family continued eating their lunch and took a little break before leaving the mall. With their last drink of cold water bottles, Ichigo and Senna dumped it as the family went to the restroom. They were about to exit the building until Senna found something that just caught her attention.

"Ichigo, come!" she took his left arm with her right hand and dragged him to the store before leaving.

"Huh?"

Karin, Yuzu, and Isshin noticed them heading towards the plush store. They didn't know why, but decided to wait for them outside.

The eager Senna took one in her left hand and looked for the second one. There were two things she had always wanted when she was watching something in her laptop, but didn't know they were actually here in this mall! Today, she was very lucky to find them here!

"Senna, what're you looking for?" Ichigo asked in confusion.

Senna found what she was looking for and turned her back to show him. "Ichigo, I want these!" she spoke, almost squealing, with a big smile on her face.

Her left hand held a small, pink, spherical plush with red feet and blue, oval shaped eyes with black pupils, and stubby arms. It also had a bright pink blushes on the cheeks and a smile. Her right hand held a white plush with a pink big round nose, oblique eyes, puffy pink cheeks, small ears, short arms and legs, purple bat wings, and pink crytal pom-pom antenna-like on its head.

"What are these things?"

Senna retrieved her arms and folded her arms with the plushes on her hands. "Hey, that's rude! Don't call Kirby and Mog "things"!" she pouted, "They're so cute and adorable! I've always dreamt of having them in my arms, and now they're really here! My collection of cuties are now complete!" She squealed and hugged the plushes until she saw one more.

(Note: the Mog plush she had in her arms was from Final Fantasy XIII-2)

It was a round tan, pear-shaped face that looks similar to Kirby in her left hand. It had chestnut-colored eyes and no mouth. It had a light-orange/tan feet, small stubs arms, and rosy cheeks - just like Kirby's.

"Oooh! I forgot about Waddle Dee! This one is cute too! _Now_ my collection is complete!" She took it in her arms and hugged the three plushes.

From afar, Karin and Yuzu looked at Senna with her three new plushes in her arms.

"Karin-chan, where did Otou-san go?" Yuzu asked, looking around.

"He's over there." Karin pointed her right index finger to where Ichigo and Senna were.

Isshin was standing in front of Senna and had placed his left hand on her right shoulder.

"Allow me to pay them for you, my wonderful third daughter! It'll be on me as your dear father-in-law who is supporting you!"

"Okay, sure!" Senna smiled to the man and handed them to the latter.

Isshin went to the cashier and paid them with his money for Senna. The three plushes were in the bag as he took it and went back to Senna.

"Here you go!" he reached his right hand to her.

"Arigato, Isshin!"

"Nonsense, please call me Dad!"

The Kurosaki exited the building and entered Ichigo's van, readying to head home. He inserted his key and drove the whole family on his way home. As for Senna, she had a wonderful day with Ichigo's family, who were trying to support her and their newborn family - which was too soon to prepare for it.

On the other hand, she didn't get to show her swimsuit to Ichigo 'cause Karin came back from the restroom. But tonight, she'll show it to him and couldn't wait to see Ichigo's reaction from her attractive body.

* * *

><p>That night, Senna was the first to finish her dinner and set her dishes in the sink. Yuzu wanted to wash them herself, didn't want the pregnant woman to wash them ever since today's shopping; she insisted.<p>

Senna thought to herself. She knew this was the right timing for her sexy swimsuit for Ichigo, so she nodded, and walked up the stairs towards Ichigo's room. When she made it there, she removed her red ribbon and lightly coiled it around her Kirby's plushed head - which it was set in horizontal along with her black and white Mokonas, Waddle Dee, and Mog together on the desk behind her laptop - before turning to the bag that has her sexy swimsuit. She grew a sexy smile and put them on the desk before closing the curtain and began to strip herself.

* * *

><p>Ichigo was feeling a little tired from today, wanting to get some nice sleep. He finished his dinner and drinking his miso soup and took them to the sink, turning on the faucet until the water was filled to the brim. He turned it off and headed his way towards his room. When he opened the door, he saw the window curtain was closed and Senna was sitting on the bed, looking at him with a smile on her face - with her clothes on.<p>

Senna stretched her arms in the air and slowly laid herself on the bed face-down, resting her head on her arms. "Ichigo, my back feels a little sore. Would you mind giving me a massage?" she requested him sweetly.

"A little massage might not be too bad before bed." he said, walking towards their bed and climbing on it with his shins kneeling between hers from above. He placed his palms on her back and gently rubbed it back and forth.

Senna let out a soft moan from his rubbing hands. She didn't know he would be great at massaging someone's back. After a few more massaging, she was starting to enjoy his handiwork, and began her next move.

"Ichigo, lower."

Ichigo complied and moved his hands to her lower back, working on that spot. Senna moaned softly from that spot. She should give him some credit for having a good handiwork, just like he was massaging her original breasts size during their first hotel love night. An idea came to her mind, thinking she might want his hands to work on her butt as well.

"Ichigo, lower."

Ichigo lowered them and worked his hands on the lowest part of her back. His face blushed from this moment, his hands were nearly above her butt. He doesn't know which part of her body is more sore.

Her back or her butt?

"MMmmmm~ That's nice... Now Ichigo, lower~ " she said in a seductive tone.

Ichigo stopped his hands, stared at her butt, and blushed from her next request, thinking it might not be a good idea. She wants him to massage her butt? Of course, he had only massaged her breasts before, but he had never massage a girl's butt - not even once.

"***gulp*** A-Are you sure?" he asked nervously, looking at her.

Senna turned her head to the right and eyed at him. "Pleeeaaassseee, Ichigo~ " She fluttered her eyes.

Ichigo yielded and eyed at her butt cheeks. He lowered his palms to her butt cheeks and planted them, starting to rub the softness. His face flushed from this feeling. He's actually massaging her butt! He had to admit, her butt has a nice feeling there, and they're nice to massage. He should do this more often.

Senna let out a soft moan from his rubbing hands on her butt with her head resting on her arms, her eyes were closed from this feeling. Her butt feels really good when he massages them. She decided to let him massage her butt a little bit more.

While massaging them, the orange-haired man had no idea what's gotten into him. Somehow, all those uneasy feelings inside him has disappeared from his body. He can feel his erection is starting to harden from the feeling of her butt cheeks, feeling a little horny from this kind of moment.

"S-Senna, feeling better?" he asked with a blush on his face.

"Why, of course~ Your magic hands are helpful. A. Ri. Ga. To~ " she thanked him in a sexy tone. A few seconds later, Senna began her final phrase. "MMmmmm~ Ichigo, I think that's enough." she said.

Ichigo stopped massaging and retrieved his left leg before sitting on the ledge of the bed. He let out a long sigh and felt his manhood was already hardened from feeling her soft butt.

Now that her back was feeling better from Ichigo's magic hands, Senna carefully moved herself off the bed until she's standing in front of him face-to-face. Ichigo couldn't help but hornily stared at her wonderful body as if she was naked.

"Hmm~ Let's see, what should I reward you in return~ ?" she questioned herself seductively and aimed her eyes at his _little friend_, seeing it was already hard beneath his pants. She was in thoughts and tried to think in an act of what to give her thankful strawberry in return; she already had one for him. "I know how to reward you~ " She started by removing her shirt off her torso and her shorts, tossing them on the bed. Finally, she revealed that one swimsuit she didn't get to show him from Victoria's Secret, and formed a sexy pose with her right arm extending to her right knee and her left hand on her hip.

Ichigo widened his eyes in disbelief and amazement of Senna's swimsuit, seeing her sexy purple Abbie Triangle Top with strings and Double-string bottom. He was a bit amazed, seeing her grown breasts actual fit in the bikini top. His mind was captivated by her gorgeous body in that bikini.

"Now Ichigo~ can you massage my breasts as your reward~ ?" she seductively requested him, straightened herself, and cupped her own breasts, a pink blush on her face.

"Heehee, don't mind if I do." he smirked.

* * *

><p>In the kitchen<p>

Yuzu was already washing the dishes and spotted Senna's bowl miso soup was left untouched. She had a feeling Senna forgot about her miso soup when she finished her dinner earlier. More importantly, she was almost finish the dishes and wanted her to drink before she can wash it instead of wasting it.

"Karin-chan, would you send Senna-chan's soup before I wash it?" she said to her twin.

"Alright." Karin stood up and put the bowl of miso soup on a tray before carefully heading her way up to Ichigo's room with a tray in her hands.

* * *

><p>"Aaahhnn... Aaahhnn... Aaahhnn... Oooohh, Ichigo... Aaaahhhh~ "<p>

The sweet moaning Senna was sitting on his thighs and felt his hard cock was touching her between her butt cheeks from underneath his pants. Her face was blushing bright pink from this wonderful pleasure of his groping hands in delight and excitement with her eyes closed. Both her hands were palming on the bed besides his thighs. The strings from the back of her purple Abbie Triangle Top were loose, leaving the front to cover his hands from exposing her breasts. Her head arched and leaned against his head while moaning sweetly.

Ichigo too had his eyes closed from this interesting breast massaging. His shirt was off and was thrown at the bed along with hers. He let out a soft moan and massaged Senna's grown and soft breasts with his free hands with pleasure while kissing the left side of her neck. His hands continued roaming and massaging her breasts from her request non-stop, with her bikini on; they were already inside her purple Abbie Triangle Top and gave them a light squeeze from feeling the soft and firm cups.

"Aaahhnn... Aaahhnn... Aaahhnn... "

He gave a few kisses on the left side of her neck before praising her.

"Damn, Senna... Aahhh... You look much better in that bikini." he groped her breasts with a little more squeeze on her breasts. He can feel her pink nipples were slowly hardening from behind the bikini top on his hands.

"MMmmmmm~ Ichigo~ More... More... " Her eyes slowly opened and suddenly let out a gasp from her sight, "I-Ichigo... Aa-Aaahhhnn... Stop!" she called in a light whisper tone, stopping her body from moving; dumbfounded.

Ichigo kissed her neck again with his eyes closed, "No way I'm stopping right now, you're really enjoying this." he replied and continued.

"Aahh-Aahhnn... N-No, Ichigo, I really mean it." she told him.

Ichigo opened his eyes and didn't know what she meant until his eyes turned and widened in disbelief. His whole body stopped moving from this unexpected moment. Both their bodies half naked bodies were frozen and sank their pleasure from their sight.

From the entrance of his room, Karin was standing there with an unpleasant look on her face, with a tray and a bowl in her hands. She had this strange feeling her brother would be a total pervert when it comes to girls with bigger breasts. She was right after all. Ichi-nii really is a pervert. She set the tray on the floor and turned her back.

"I'll pretend I didn't see anything." she said and walked away from her perverted brother's room and his busty purple-haired pregnant girlfriend.

Both Ichigo and Senna didn't know how this would have happen, being seen by Karin was totally not right at all. They were caught red-handed. They were busted.

Senna was the first to make a move by getting off of Ichigo's thighs and heading towards the door. She immediately closed it and walked back towards him with a relieved sigh.

"That was... scary." she said and bent down to take the tray in her hands, walking towards the desk.

"Y-Yeah." it was all Ichigo can say, scratching his left cheek with his left index finger.

Senna took the bowl of miso soup and drank it until the last drop before putting it back on the tray.

"Maybe... we should do it next time when your family are not at home... like... grocery shopping I guess."

"Guess that... could be a good idea." he replied nervously from the earlier moment. His manhood had already soften from being caught with Senna breasts massaging.

Senna removed her bikini top and her Double-string bottom, revealing her nakedness to Ichigo. His eyes widened from her exposing body, seeing her pink nipples and her clean skin womanhood when she removed her bikini. She put them back in the bag and walked to the bed, grabbing her pajamas from his bed. She noticed her strawberry husband was watching her in amazement with his eyes wide open. Smiling to herself and her wonderful body, she wore her undies before her shorts and her tank top, but carefully from her grown breasts.

Once her pajamas were worn, she took his shirt and gave to him. Ichigo wore his shirt as Senna sat on the bed next to him - on his left side - to make things easier.

"So... Ichigo, do you like massaging my breasts?" she asked in a bit of sweetness, moving closer to him.

Ichigo blushed from her question, trying his best to answer her from the lost of pleasure earlier.

"Well... they feel really good. I... I was hoping if we could do it more often... without being caught this time."

Senna reached her left hand to his right cheek and brushed it slowly in a gentle touch.

"Don't worry, Ichi. Next time, we should do it secretly."

Ichigo noticed the tray with a bowl were on his desk, so he got up and took the tray in his hands.

"I have to get this to Yuzu before she go to sleep." he walked to the door and opened it with his right hand, leaving to the kitchen.

Senna giggled from this before looking at her grown breasts in delight. She hadn't felt his dirty hands on them since their wonderful night in Gotei Hotel. Having his massaging hands on her breasts makes her feel wild and horny again. She would like to have his handiwork on her grown breasts again with lots of pleasure. She let out a yawn and was feeling sleepy right now. Moving her legs on the bed, she pulled the sheets up to her shoulders and went to sleep, replaying her wonderful breasts massage from his handiwork - except the getting caught part.

* * *

><p>Ichigo made to the kitchen and saw Yuzu was finishing a couple of dishes left. He approached towards her and placed the tray on the sink. The light brown-haired sister thanked him and continued washing them before bed.<p>

Isshin tried to remember what was missing he wanted to say to his son, something really important since this morning. When he memorized Masaki was pregnant with Ichigo in her belly, something hit his head. He snapped, finally remembered what was missing for those long, long years during his youth time.

"Hey Ichigo, how long was my third daughter pregnant?" he asked his son.

"Two days, why?"

"Just to let you know when I got Masaki pregnant with you and your sisters, the hospital bill will cost way too much."

"And how much is that?"

"About 10,000." Isshin answered truthfully.

Ichigo widened his eyes from his father's answer. Ten thousand dollars for a baby hospital bill! ? He had no idea how he will get that kind of money for their child. Looks like he needs to find a job at this age.

"Don't worry, my son! You can work with me at my work, as father-and-son!"

Ichigo thought about his offer before answering.

"I'll think about it."

End of chapter 3

* * *

><p>Hope you're not disliking about JCPenney and Victoria's Secret I put in this chapter. What else can I find? lol I had to research them to figure out which outfits, undergarments, and bikini are good for her. When I did, I found them perfect match for Senna in those outfits. And the hospital bill, I had a chat with my cousin to see if it's true.<p>

In later chapter, there will be _one person_ who will help out and solve their money problem.

Was Rosary a good middle name for Senna? It's the only one I think of from **Memories of Nobody**.

Please review!


	4. Day 3: Senna's Safe Day

This contains no Hollows, Shinigamis, Vizards, Arrancar, nor Zanpakuto characters, just regular characters. I don't own Bleach.

* * *

><p>I've been doing some research about women's pregnancy when it comes to <em>it<em>. I've even read some rules and I'm not sure if they come out right, so please go easy on me, and don't flame me. This is the best I can find.

**This chapter contains scenes of extreme sexual lemon written by me. Do not try any of what you see or read here at home. Seriously, you could get really messed up.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Day 3: Senna's Safe Sex<strong>

It was a quiet Sunday afternoon where Senna was laying on the bed with her back against the wall in Ichigo's room. Her red ribbon was coiled around her Kirby plush's round head. She was reading a book about woman's health called, "The Rules of Woman's Pregnancy", which was given by a happy Isshin before he left with his twin daughters. They were out shopping for next week's food supply.

As for Ichigo, he drove his van to the gas station to fill up his vehicle. Of course, he told Senna about the hospital bill which surprised her from the amount of money. He was still thinking about finding a job or work with his dad.

Senna continued reading the pregnancy book and found the lists of things that women must do and mustn't do. This is exactly what she needs to know for their child before birth.

**For the safety list...**

**One: Women must not fall down while walking or running. Otherwise, the baby inside the mother will be gone for good.**

When reading that part, Senna felt a bit frightened and didn't want that to happen. She had to be careful when going out with with Ichigo and his family outdoor. Also, she was wondering if sitting down on the bed or seat in a quicker way counts? If so, then she'll have to do it on a slower way.

**Two: Women must not drink any alcohol, beer, or wine during pregnancy. It will literally damage the baby's health.**

Senna remembered she drank one with Ichigo during their picnic beach day before her pregnancy happen. She was glad she drank one before then, and not after.

**Three: Women must not smoke or take drugs during pregnancy. It'll highly damage the baby.**

She shook her head disdainfully. She knew she wasn't a smoker or drug taker, especially the pill that's for her breasts size, thinking it might be one of them. In her opinion, taking alcohol, drugs, and smoking during pregnancy are just wrong and are not perfectly good things to do for the baby's and the mother's health.

That makes perfect health for her body for not taking either of them.

**And lastly four: Women must eat healthy food for both her health and the baby's.**

After reading all the safety list of the pregnancy, Senna had no idea how important for both mother and baby's health and lives are. It seems that she's starting to learn new things already. She continued reading more and more about woman's pregnancy, thinking it will be great for her future if she and Ichigo can have more children.

* * *

><p>At the gas station<p>

Ichigo had just finished refilling the gas in his van as he paid the price by slipping his money into the machine. Finally, he entered the van to start the engine and drove himself back to his house.

* * *

><p>Senna finished reading the safety list and turned to the next page. In that page, the safety list was different than the one she read just now. It's about a man and woman having sex together without harming the child's development called, "Safe Sex". When it comes to that topic, she was very interested and began to read more about sex during pregnancy.<p>

She began to read the list of the Safe Sex...

**One: A man must be very cautious with a woman during her pregnancy.**

**Two: A man must NOT inject his sperm inside the woman's womb when she's pregnant.**

**Three: It is perfectly safe to drink his sperm during fellatio without any harm on the baby.**

**Four: It is very important for a man or woman use protection from a woman's pregnancy during sex without injecting inside her womb.**

**Five: It is perfectly safe for a man to inject his sperm inside a woman's vagina from the tip of his penis - instead of the womb - during pregnancy. It is an internal ejaculation and internal cum shot, also known as Creampie.**

After reading all those lists of safety sex, she widened her eyes in amazement and learned that it's safe to have sex while being pregnant. Of course, she needs to let Ichigo know beforehand. Other than that, she needs to know how long she will to do it with her strawberry man before their child develop. The only answer she has is three months, thinking how long will their child form inside her belly.

She also remembered that she still has the protection _boxes_ from Ms. Yoruichi before her departure. She was glad her foster mother gave them to her before leaving. She can so use one of them, but _only_ after explaining it to Ichigo when he comes back.

* * *

><p>Ichigo continues driving on his way home, needing some time to think about the money for the hospital bill.<p>

Some times has passed as he arrived at his house and parked there. Removing the keys, he exited the vehicle and closed the door before pressing the alarm. Now that was done, he headed to the frontdoor of his house and took out his house key, inserting it to open the door. He entered and closed the door, walking up the stairs to his room and seeing Senna reading a book on his bed.

"Hey."

Senna broke her train of thoughts and turned her head to the doorway, noticing her strawberry was already home.

"Oh, Ichigo, okaeri!"

Ichigo walked to his bed and sat on the ledge. "I just need a little break. That's all." he replied until his eyes caught the sight of the book in her hands. "What's that you're reading?" he asked in curiosity.

"This is a book about pregnancy rules. Your dad lent me this book so I can learn something about our child." Her thought paused when it comes to a pregnancy, she remembered something she wanted to show him in the book. She moved her legs to the ledge of the bed and scooted close to his left side, "Ichi, there's something you need to know when I'm pregnant." She scanned the paragraph of the page until she found it and moved her right hand in front of him, "Here, read this one." she pointed the paragraph that was titled "Safe Sex".

Ichigo took the book in his hands and began to read it. Senna just smiled and wondered what the outcome will be when he finish reading it. He began to read the list about safety sex when the female is pregnant.

While reading it, his heart was pounding when thinking about doing it with Senna, picturing it in his head. He felt the urge is starting to overcome his body right now. He had no idea it could be safe for a couple to _do it_ during pregnancy. He finished reading the rules and closed the book, handing it back to Senna. She took it and put it on his desk table, waiting to hear the outcome.

Ichigo began, "So... is it really safe... ?" he asked nervously.

"Well, I'm not entirely sure, but... wanna try something to... you know, slow things up a bit?" Senna suggested, but she too felt nervous about it.

"What if we get caught again?"

"Don't worry. Your family are still shopping. We might have some fun... " Her right hand reached down his pants and felt the softness of his manhood, gently playing with it. "-to ourselves." she finished in a sexy tone.

Ichigo had to admit she has a point. He doesn't want to get caught again, like yesterday when Karin saw their little fun with their door left open. Maybe this could be the right time to restart where they were interrupted yesterday if wasn't for the unexpected sister who saw his dirty work.

His left hand reached to the back of her head and gently pulled her close to his until their noses were touching.

"Wanna continue where we left off?" he asked with a sly smile.

Senna grew a sexy smile from his words as her left hand raised to his right side of his face.

"Well, why not~ "

The lover began to make out passionately as Senna's right hand retrieved from his little _friend_ and had both her hands on his face. Ichigo stuck his tongue out and licked her lips, asking for entrance. Senna felt the message and allowed his tongue in as both tongues were licking each other while kissing. They can feel both their bodies heating up and pleading for more lust.

* * *

><p>At the grocery store<p>

Isshin and the twins were picking out food in the shopping cart while looking around for more. They had plenty of food in the cart that were on the list, but still had to find more.

"Otou-san, when will be the right time buy Senna-chan her wedding dress? She said the wedding would be next week." Yuzu asked.

"Don't worry, my dear Yuzu, all she need is a little more time to have a family bond with you two, then we can go for wedding shopping!"

Karin was quiet the whole time since the unexpected scene she saw what her brother was doing with his busty girlfriend. She didn't feel like talking about it. She had to keep it to herself from anyone. When it comes to wedding, she didn't expect for her brother to get married so fast at his age and time. She wondered how he found a girl that changed his mood - the one with the usual scowl on his face. She hadn't seem him scowling since he came back home with his girlfriend.

"Karin-chan, you've been quiet since we left. Are you feeling alright?" Yuzu asked her twin.

Karin noticed her twin's question and turned her head slightly away, "No, I'm fine. Let's just get some food, okay?" she answered.

* * *

><p>Back to the Kurosaki house<p>

There were clothes thrown to the floor and a naked Senna was moaning in pleasure. She was sitting on Ichigo's thighs again while leaning her back against his chest. Her head was resting on his right shoulder with her eyes closed in delight. She was being breasts massaged by Ichigo's dirty hands from last night, but massaging them with more touchiness. Her face was blushing bright pink from his wonderful handiwork.

"Aaahhnn~ Aaahhnn~ Aaahhnn~ Ooohh Ichi~ Touch me~ Feel my breasts~ Oooohh~ It feels good~ Aaahhnn~ Aaahhnn~ " Senna pleaded between her sweet moaning.

Ichigo was sitting on the bed nakedly while feeling a pair of grown, lewd breasts on his hands. He was letting out soft pantings from roaming his hands on her breasts. He can feel the skin of her pussy was slowly rubbing his hard manhood with pussy juice flowing out of her opening. Touching her lovely D-cups and feeling her wet pussy rubbing his cock are making him more arouse than last night!

This time, there won't be ANY interruption, it's just the two of them alone together.

"Aaahhnn~ Aaahhnn~ Ichi~ Ichi~ Does my breasts feel good~ ? MMmmmm~ " Senna asked sweetly.

"Oh man, Senna, they feel so good and soft. You really want more, do you~ ?" he asked back naughtily.

Senna let out a pleasurable sigh and opened her eyes with a sexy smile, raising her hands to his on her grown breasts. Stopping her hips, she removed his hands and planted her feet on the floor. Next, she turned her back to face him in a seductive way and approached him by placing her right leg on the bed before her left, straddling him between his hips. They're in a sitting position. Leaning herself very close to him, her grown breasts and nipples were pressed against his chest and her hands were on his shoulders. She can feel his cock was hard from beneath her wet opening and his tip was nearly in between her butt cheeks. Senna sexily stared at his chocolate brown eyes with her amber eyes full of lust and pressed her lips on his, moaning sweetly while roaming both lips together.

Ichigo returned the kiss and wrapped his left arm around her back while his right hand lowered to her left butt cheek. Their tongues stuck out and began to lick each other in a tongue kissing. Senna pressed herself against him even more as her right hand moved to the back of his head, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss. Ichigo's right hand rubbed the softness of her left butt cheek and gave it a firm squeeze which let out a sexy moan from Senna's kissing mouth. Senna slowly broke the kiss and left her tongue out touching his, finishing it with a clean lick on the strawberry's tongue.

"Ichigo~ you're so dirty~ " she praised him in a sexy tone.

"So are you." His left arm removed from her back, replacing with his right arm, and grabbed the softness and firmness of her right breast. "Especially your breasts and nipples are looking nice and cute." he took her right pink nipple in his mouth, licking and sucking it to pleasure the girl he loves even more while giving that breast a little squeeze.

"Aaaaahh~ Aaaaahh~ Ooooohh~ Ichi~ Aaaaahhh~ " Senna moaned in delight from his mouth work on her right nipple. Her right hand pulled his head to deepen his mouth on it even more while her left arm wrapped around his neck.

Ichigo gave her right pink nipple a little, soft bite on it before retrieving his head and flicking it with his tongue.

"Aaaaahhhh... " Senna softly sighed from this feeling and gazed at his wonderful sexual work with a sexy smile.

As Ichigo finished her right nipple, he removed his left hand from her right breast, still licking that nipple, and wrapped it around her back, switching his right hand and grabbed her left breast. He stopped licking her right nipple as Senna let out a small, cute giggle from this. She can feel her right nipple was already harden due to his licking tongue. She can feel herself getting wet from inside her pussy, feeling hunger of lust flowing inside her body. Ichigo began to work on her left nipple in his mouth and gently squeezed her left breast, hearing a delightful moan from Senna's mouth.

"Aaaahhnn~ Aaaahhnn~ Oooohh~ Ichi~ Yeess~ Taste my nipple~ Aaaaahh~ " Senna pleaded and pulled his head close to her left breast for more sucking and licking with her right hand. With more and more licking and sucking, the purple-haired girl can feel her left nipple is hardening from his mouth work.

Ichigo finished tasting her left nipple with a loud mouth smack and twirled his tongue around it, as a last touch. He can feel the wetness of her womanhood touching his erection. He couldn't wait to feel the wetness of her inside pussy again. Before he could place Senna on the bed, he stopped licking her erected left nipple and locked his eyes with hers, feeling like he was missing something.

"Senna, I wish I can continue, but I don't think neither of us have _it_... guess it's just your mouth to do the work." he said in implications.

Senna had almost forgotten about the protections Ms. Yoruichi gave her. She even forgot to mention it to him! Especially in their wonderful sexy moment... With a sexy smile on her face, she leaned her head close to his forehead and their noses touched. Her right hand removed from the back of his head and slid it to the left side of his face, brushing it.

"Don't worry, Ichi. I've got it cover." Senna said sweetly and gave him a short passionate kiss. She moved her right leg backwards first until that foot is on the floor before retrieving her left. Breaking the kiss with a sexy smile, she walked to a desk table and opened one of the drawer, taking a bag out that was given by her foster mother. Reaching her right hand in it, she took out a red box that has a cherry flavor in it.

Ichigo was very surprised that Yoruichi gave her boxes of condoms for her protection during their departure. So those boxes were inside the bag the whole time. Who knew that tanned woman would be very clever that raised her daughter-like for her man? Though, he had never use one before until now.

Senna opened the box and took a small red flat package that looks like a candy wrapper with her right hand, putting it on the table desk. She closed the box and put it back inside the bag on the table. Taking the red flat package in her right hand, she walked towards him and carefully knelt between his legs.

She reached her right hand to him, "Here anata, take your time opening it while I give your nice cock a good mouth job~ " she said in a sexy tone and gave the small red package to him as he took it in his right hand. Her right hand held his warm and hard cock and gave it a good stroking in enthusiastic. She loves touching that hard thing in her hand. Finally, she began to lower her head to the tip of his cock with her mouth open, engulfing it. She went deep until she made it half way and moved her head back, then repeated, sucking his cock back and forth. "MMmmmm~ MMmmmm~ MMmmmm~ MMmmmm~ MMmmmm~ MMmmmm~ " She moaned and moaned while bobbing and tasting the moist from the tip of his cock, licking it.

Ichigo can feel her warm mouth sucking his erection again back and forth. Looking down at her and seeing how good she was, working on his arousal repeatedly with her eyes closed like she's really enjoying this. Even her sexy face expression whenever she bob her head. Right now, he had no time to waste! He opened the flat package and took out the actual condom, throwing the opened package on the floor.

"Senna." he called her as she retrieved her head from bobbing, leaving her tongue around his cock.

Senna finished twirling her tongue around the tip and eyed at him with lust while stroking his hard erection with her right hand, knowing that he was ready. Removing her right hand, she stood up and proceeded to the bed, climbing and gently laying her back. With that, her legs were spread wide and gave herself a head start by inserting two of her left fingers inside her wet pussy.

"Aaaahhnn~ Aaaahhnn~ Aaaahhnn~ !" She repeatedly moved her fingers back and forth while moaning, trying to make herself even more wetter for Ichigo's cock; her right hand was grasping onto her left shoulder and that forearm was in between her own grown breasts.

With the opened package thrown to the floor, Ichigo moved to the bed with his shins on it and knelt himself straight up. He watched his lovely goddess fingering herself like a naughty girl, carefully wore the red condom on his stiffed member; for his first time wearing it, he needs to get use to the feeling.

His right hand reached to her left wrist to stop her fingers and removed her fingering hand away. Both his hands were on her knees and spread her legs wide. Senna was panting in pleasure from her fingerwork with a pink blush on her face, opening her eyes and seeing her husband-to-be readying for this moment. Lifting her head a little, she can see his cock still erected and wearing the condom she gave him; she's becoming very eager for his cock inside her pussy again. He aimed his member at her wet opening, which was flowing with more pussy juice due to her fingerwork, and entered his way inside, lowering himself on top of Senna with his torso onto her grown breasts.

Until his member enters deep inside of Senna's pussy completely, she let out a delightful moan from the consumed pleasure of his welcoming cock; thank Primus the Kurosaki family aren't here to hear her moan.

"Ooooohh~ yeeesss~ Ichigo~ that's just what I need! Your wonderful hard cock~ !" Senna grasped her hands on his back shoulders from behind and kissed him deeply with her eyes closed, adding her sexy moaning through kissing.

Ichigo returned the kiss and moved his right hand to the left side of her face. He began to thrust into her womanhood in a medium speed while hearing her loud moaning. Soon, he quickened his thrusts back and forth, enjoying the feeling again. Senna broke the kiss and cried out an ecstatic moan from his pumping member inside her wet frame.

"Aaaahhh~ Aaaahhh~ Aaaahhh~ Aaaahh~ Haaaahh~ Ichigo~ Oooohh yess~ More~ Aaaahhh~ Aaaahhh~ Aaaahhh~ !" She pleaded with more desire as she arched her back to press her grown breasts against his chest to encourage him.

The thrusting Ichigo loved the way she press her soft breasts on his chest. It makes him turn on even more. He suddenly had a better idea, changing position with Senna in a sexy way. He stopped his pace and both of them caught some air for a bit. Looking at the panting Senna with her eyes closed, he just loved seeing her wonderful face when she's panting between moaning.

"Senna... " he said her name and leaned towards her for a short passionate kiss as the girl returned the kiss. With his cock still inside her, both his hands lowered to her back, from under the bed, and wrapped around her before lifting her up a bit.

Senna quickly wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck and felt herself being lifted by his hands. Ichigo carefully carried her and moved his legs to the ledge in a sitting position; the purple-haired girl released her legs and rested them beside his thighs, straddling them. With that, Senna began to bounce herself on his hard member, feeling the wonderful ride in this position and receiving deep thrustings when she move herself down.

"Aaaahhh~ Ichigo~ Your cock is soo good~ MMmmmm~ " She praised and brought her lips to his in a deep, lusty kiss, pressing her breasts onto his chest again. "MMmmmm~ MMmmmm~ MMmmmm~ " she sexily moaned while their lips were roaming together with intense passion.

Ichigo loved the way she moved herself on his manhood as both his hands slid down to her butt cheeks, palming the softness. With that, he gave her butt a firm squeeze and turned himself to the right, which made Senna stop bouncing on his cock, but was still kissing him. He brought his legs on the bed until he was laying down with his head on the pillow, and Senna laying on top of him. A female missionary position. Her breasts were pressed onto his chest even more deeper when she's on top of him. They broke the kiss and stared at each others' eyes with more lust and passion while Ichigo sent her the message from this position.

Senna saw the message through his brown eyes and removed her arms from his neck, placing them on his shoulders. Ichigo began to thrust her pussy again in a quick pace by moving his hips up-and-down repeatedly. With his hands on her butt cheeks, he pressed them down to deepen his hard erection inside her wet hole.

Senna felt the wonderful pleasure from this position and rested her head on his right shoulder, letting out a moan in pleasure. "Aaaaahhh~ ! Aaaaahhh~ ! Ichi-Ichigo~ ! Oooohhh yeesss! That's soo goood! I can feel it! Your cock is going deeper-Aaaaahhh~ inside my pussy~ !" Her butt followed the movement of his thrusting cock to add their thrusts together with more pleasure. Her hands tightly gripped his shoulders to press her breasts on his chest even more from the overloading pleasure.

"Aaaahh... Senna... you're... you're getting tight!" Ichigo felt her lewd pussy tightening his arousal as he picked up more speed, thrusting her more and more.

"Aaaahhnn~ Aaaahhnn~ Feel my tight pussy, Ichi~ Aaaahhnn~ Aaaahhnn~ "

Ichigo continued pounding her pussy more and more with each thrusts with his bouncing hips while pressing her butt down. Both of them were moaning like crazy from this immense pleasure, and they can't stop their bodies from adding more thrusts. His thrust is now faster and harder, spamming his pumping cock inside her non-stop. Senna kept on bouncing her hips and felt the pleasure was more enjoyable in bliss; neither one of them were moving an inch from their unbreakable lust of hunger.

With his last deep, hard thrust inside Senna's womanhood, Ichigo had reached his peak and released himself completely.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH... ! !" The ecstatic Senna stopped bouncing her butt and felt the hotness inside her pussy, widened her eyes in bliss.

Both of them let out a loud moan from their edges and laid there, with Senna still on top of him, winded from their hard sex-work. Thankfully, Ichigo had protection on the whole time. He was glad he read the rules beforehand; if he didn't read it, he doesn't want to know what will happened to their child.

His hands were on the bed, removed from her butt cheeks after reaching his peak. So are Senna's, her hands were removed from the panting strawberry's shoulders and dropped them on the bed besides them.

The couple opened their eyes and continued panting for another moment. They gave each other a long, deep passionate kiss while their out of energies limp arms were on the bed. They licked their tongues and moved their kissing lips together deeply, along with Senna's soft and sweet moaning. They knew their love are unlike anyone else's - and unbreakable.

A few seconds later, they broke the kiss as Senna was the first to speak.

"That was... ***pant*** great, Ichi... " she said in a tiredly tone, in excitement.

"***pant*** Senna, do you feel any different... ***pant*** after what we just did?" he asked while panting, had to make sure.

The tired Senna shook her head twice, "Nope, still the same, except you gave me a good ride on top of you. I love it." she replied with a wondrous smile and began to move by straightening herself slowly and planting her right foot on the bed; Ichigo liked the way she straighten herself, he had a good view of her grown breasts when she's sitting on top of him.

Carefully and slowly, Senna upped herself and felt his cock sliding out from her pussy until she leaned her back against the wall, sitting on the bed. Ichigo sat up slowly and moved next to Senna from her left. She leaned her back on his right arm and her head was on his shoulder. They sat there to catch their breaths until her eyes noticed he's still wearing the condom.

"When are you going to remove that? You're not going to keep that as our first safety sex, are you?" she asked jokily.

Ichigo let out a small laugh and carefully removed it with his right hand until it was out, leaving a load of white juice inside the see-through protection.

Senna saw his delicious juice inside that condom and felt the urge to have it in her hands. "Gimme cum." She didn't have the energy to raise her exciting voice, so both her bowl of hands were extended in front of him. Somehow, she's very addicted to them.

Ichigo couldn't refuse her as his left index finger and thumb held the bottom of the condom to flip it upside-down to her opened palms. His cums dripped down until the last drop was in her palms.

Senna felt the warmness on her hands and retrieved them to her mouth, drinking the wonderful, tasty cum of his. Swallowing the whole thing, her palms had some small trace of remaining cum on them. She had a better idea to clean them off. Her hands moved to her grown breasts and palmed onto them, rubbing herself from the leftover cums as a lotion. With a sexy giggle and a smile, she kept rubbing her own breasts and nipples, feeling the small wetness of Ichigo's cum.

Ichigo looked at Senna rubbing herself like a sexy woman. He never knew this girl could be _this_ sexy. He looked at the clock from his desk. There was still plenty of time before his family comes back.

"Hey Senna, wanna go for an early bath?" he asked.

Senna stopped rubbing herself and turned to her lover, "Sure, I need a strawberry guy to molest me in the shower with his dirty hands." she answered in a very naughty tone.

"Now that's not what I want to hear from you." he cocked his left eyebrow in a joking tone and planted his feet to the floor. He reached his right hand to her as an offer while his left hand held the used condom.

"Well~ I can only use them when _we're_ alone. Isn't that _hard_ for you?" She took his right hand with her left and stood herself from the bed. She can feel her legs wobble when she got up, but Ichigo quickly had his right arm around her from falling.

"Well then, maybe I should grope you in the shower as a punishment." Ichigo replied playfully and walked out of the room with his right hand holding Senna's left.

"Why, someone help me~ I'm gonna get molested by a dirty orange hair pervert~ " Senna called out in a playful tone and followed her strawberry husband to the bathroom.

The bathroom door was closed when they entered. Ichigo pulled out some toilet paper and covered the used condom, dumping it in the trash can. Both lovers stepped in the shower as Senna closed the curtain. A little bit of cold watering shower was turned on and their bodies were now saturated. Ichigo's hands began to grope Senna's lewd breasts from behind. The pregnant girl sexily moaned in delight from his dirty work and let him work his groping hands, readying to receive her so-called punishment.

At the end, Ichigo and Senna acted very natural when Isshin and the twins came back home from grocery shopping. For Ichigo, he had already made his decision by working with his dad. However he was cut off by Isshin's overjoyed outburst, and started preparing for the hospital bill. Although, Ichigo didn't finished the rest of his sentence: of when he'll work with him... No thanks to his dad that is...

After the wedding with Senna.

End of chapter 4

* * *

><p>Hope you like this safe steamy chapter. Writing lemon for these best couple really got me crazy lol<p>

Please review!

* * *

><p>Just to let you all know... some time after this month, I'm gonna have a difficult time working on the next chapter. I already have some small details for it. I was forced to enter the training program without any breaks right after what happened to my crazy <strong>cheap<strong> college. I'll try my best working on the next chapter during each weekday's night and weekend.

Please be patient!


	5. Day 6: Karaoke Day

This contains no Hollows, Shinigamis, Vizards, Arrancar, nor Zanpakuto characters, just regular characters. I don't own Bleach.

I really hate my training program, it's really stressing me out! Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Day 6: Karaoke Day<strong>

For the past few days in the Kurosaki's house, Senna has been helping Yuzu out with her chores, she didn't want the poor girl to do all the work by herself. Instead of Yuzu, the purple-haired girl insisted of assisting the light brown-haired girl out. Yuzu was glad to have company - thanks to Senna's support.

It is late morning where Ichigo and Senna were going out for a little walk after they ate a bag of chips - which he placed all the bags in the Kurosaki Clinic's storage room. His sisters are in school and Isshin is at work. They needed some fresh air for a bit and some little walking. Ichigo left his van behind so he can let it cool off for some time, deciding to exercise his legs.

The couple were walking quietly hand-in-hand until Senna found something that got her attention.

"Ichigo, come!" she walked to the store, taking Ichigo along. He followed, curious to know where she was taking him.

So much for their peaceful, quiet walk.

What Senna led him was a game store. Ichigo hadn't been to a game store in a long time as he looked at sign, seeing the sign was changed differently. Some things have changed while he was staying in Gotei Hotel with Senna... Speaking of Senna, she was looking at a glass window from outside and saw something that got her attention.

"Hey Ichigo, you have Final Fantasy XIII for XBox 360, am I right?" she asked, just to make sure.

"Yeah, why?" he looked at her.

"Well, take a look at this." the purple-haired girl pointed at the inside store with her left index finger.

Ichigo turned to the store from where his pregnant wife-to-be was pointing at. When he did, his eyes widened in disbelief, seeing what's in front of him behind the glass window.

Final Fantasy XIII-2 for XBox 360!

"No... way... There's part two for this game! ? I didn't even finish part one!" Ichigo exclaimed in astonishment, leaning close to the window without hitting his forehead on it. He felt the temptation feeling inside his body to buy this new game all of a sudden. "Senna, come!" the strawberry took her right hand with his left and entered the store.

And he did, Ichigo purchased the newest game in his right hand. He couldn't believe he actually got the game. Senna giggled, looking at his face when he brought the game like he's drooling over it. Ichigo snapped himself from his sudden odd behavior as they lovers continued to have their walk hand-in-hand. He'll play this new game after finishing the first before then.

While on their way, they found a hot dog stand where a muscular guy was wearing a green vest and a bandana on his head. The man's hot dog stand has the name "Shiba Hot Dog!" on top. Ichigo and Senna were starting to get hungry right now, so they approached it. This time, Senna paid for the food since Ichigo had brought the new game, and split their lunch for themselves.

They ordered: four hot dogs, two chicken teriyaki sticks, and two BBQ beef sticks.

Ichigo was still surprised to see Senna who still have her eating habit back when they were in the buffet area in Gotei Hotel.

That girl can still eat alot.

After finishing their lunch, the lovers had enough walking for today as they headed back their way home until halfway. Just when they were nearly home, Senna stopped her track and found something good at the vegetable market from across the street.

"Ichigo, there's some food I would like to have for dinner!" she said and went to the market. Thankfully, the signal sign from across was already green as they crossed the street to the market from the other side.

Senna entered and picked some brocolis for tonight while Ichigo waited outside patiently until she was done. For about a minute or so, he let out a low sigh and continued waiting for her until he suddenly heard loud running footsteps that seems to be approaching him. He felt this kind of feeling before...

There's only one person who has that approaching speed towards him...

"IIIIIIIII! ! ! ! CCCCHHHHHIIII! ! ! ! GOOOOOOOOOOO! ! ! !" the energetic person screamed his name super loud, running at full speed.

With an annoyed face, Ichigo quickly extended his right arm to his right side until the running person made contact by landing his face directly at the fist. It was Keigo, one of Ichigo's classmate since high school, who stopped his tracks by Ichigo's same old 'friendship' greeting. His medium-long brown hair still hasn't change since Karakura High.

"Hey, Keigo." he greeted in a usual monotone voice and retrieved his right arm.

"N-No doubt... it... it really is you... " Keigo said in pain, clutching his face with both hands.

"Kurosaki-kun, is that really you?" a girl with a high pitch voice asked.

Ichigo knew that voice as well, he turned his head right and obviously guessed whose voice belong to. It was Orihime's! She and Keigo were not the only ones here; Tatsuki, Uyru, Chad, and Mizuiro are here too. Orihime's bangs still frame her face and hang over her ears since senior year. Tatsuki's dark hair is still long from below her shoulders. Uryu's hairstyle still has his bangs hanging on the right-side of his face and the rest hanging behind his left ear. Mizuiro's hair was still jaw-length, who had just stopped texting. As for Chad, he still hasn't change much except he grew a goatee on his chin.

They all haven't change their appearances since their graduation, and when they came back from Tokyo.

The gangs thought they were mistaken by another man who looks very like Ichigo due to his orange hair. Whenever they saw Keigo gets the same punch from Ichigo with his loud screech as always, turns out it 'really' was him the whole time. Though, they couldn't recognize him at first with his longer hair.

"Minna? How are you guys doing?" he asked, but was cut off by Keigo's pouting.

"WE SHOULD BE ASKING YOU! ! WHAT THE HECK HAPP-" Keigo was pushed off by Tatsuki.

She begins her harsh lecture right at her childhood friend's face.

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU FOR! ? YOU'VE BEEN MISSING FOR FOUR WEEKS STRAIGHT RIGHT AFTER OUR VACATION! ! YOU HAVE SOME EXPLAINING MISTER! ! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED SICK I WAS! ! ? ?"

"Tatsuki, calm down. The important thing is that Kurosaki-kun is safe." Orihime said to calm her angry friend.

"Care to explain, Kurosaki." Uyru spoke, pushing up his glasses with his middle finger.

Ichigo sweatdropped. He didn't know how to explain to his friends about the big with Grimmjow, who didn't know that he was the top criminal and a murderer who killed his mother, and Nniotra. He was in a coma for twelve days straight, and didn't know how much time has flew by. Also, the part where he spent time with Senna in Gotei Hotel, the girl whom he's going to marry soon.

He doesn't know how or where to begin...

This was gonna be tough for him to explain...

"It's... a very long story." he answered while sweating alot.

All Tatsuki can do was fold her arms on her chest, glaring at him. When she found out that Ichigo hadn't came back from their summer vacation in Tokyo, she was very anxious about him but didn't know what was taking him so long. She went and checked on his house and asking his sisters. Turns out that they also don't know about his lateness, but she was glad he was in one piece. During the past four weeks, her heart was throbbing in a slight pain. Until now, the aching feeling inside had just disappeared. She was glad that he was alright, and, especially with his long hair, he looks better than his usual spiky hair.

Senna exited the market with a bag of broccoli in her right hand and searched for Ichigo. Turning her head to the right, she saw him chatting with a group of people.

"Ichigo!" she called him.

Ichigo turned his back and saw Senna just finished shopping in the market. His friends looked behind him in curiosity and saw a purple-haired girl in ponytail that was tied with a red ribbon.

As for Keigo, he gasped and widened his eyes in extreme disbelief and dropped his lower jaw to the ground. He was staring at the girl's super size breasts in amazement just like Orihime's - except hers were way bigger than the new girl's. He immediately leaped himself towards her in joy.

"WHAT A WONDERFUL SHIRT YOU HAVE THERE! !"

Senna was frightened by his sudden action and let out a scream.

Before Keigo can land on her, the back of his shirt was caught by Ichigo's right hand and quickly hauled him backwards. He was thrown at Chad, his iron body-like as a cushion with a thud. The silent Chad, he didn't even budge an inch.

"Don't you even think about it, Keigo!" Ichigo shouted at him.

"Keigo, what is with you with girls! ?" Tatsuki scolded at him.

"I-It's a force of habit! Couldn't help myself these days!"

"Asano-san, I wouldn't do that if I were you." Mizuiro said while texting on his cellphone.

"Quit calling me that!" Keigo shouted at his busy texting friend.

Senna walked next to Ichigo and got her left hand on the back of his shirt.

"Ichigo... who is this pervert?" she asked, almost frightened.

"Senna, these are my friends from high school. And don't mind Keigo, that's his kind of nature."

"Hello there, I'm Inoue Orihime! It's nice to meet you!" the busty burnt orange-haired girl greeted nicely.

"Boku wa Ishida Uryu."

"My name's Arisawa Tatsuki."

"Sado Yasutora." Chad introduced his name shortly.

"My name is Kojima Mizuiro." he greeted before continued to text on his cellphone.

"Hi there, my name's Asano Keigo-" before he can finish his introducing, he was cut off by Tatsuki.

"Keigo the hentai."

"Hey, I'm not a pervert!"

"You were trying to grope her when you first saw her." she pointed.

"I told you, it was a force a habit!"

"You even try to jump on Ichigo's aunt during our high school graduation!"

"It's nice to meet you all! Except you, Mr. Pervert." Senna frowned at Keigo before changing her frowning back into a smile. "I'm Kurosaki Senna, Ichigo's fiancee!"

When she said that, Ichigo's friends froze, their eyes widened in astonishment. Except Chad, his eyes just widen a little. Mizuiro suddenly stopped texting and turned to the girl in shock.

Keigo dropped his lower jaw again from the new girl's words. He absolutely had no idea how the hell Ichigo had got himself a chick with big breasts! Since when did Ichigo got a pretty girlfriend with huge racks! ?

Senna looked at his friends in confusion. She didn't know how they'd react. She thought it might be a good idea to let them know about their relationship, but apparently it was a bad idea. Dropping her smile, she was starting to feel uneasy about this.

Tatsuki's heart began to throb like it was squeezed by a hand. She doesn't know why, but this strange feeling inside her body was unlike anything she had felt before.

None of them hadn't said anything until Orihime broke the awkward silence.

"S-Say Senna-chan, wanna go for a karaoke?" she asked.

"Oooohh~ I love karaokes! Let's go there now!" Senna became suddenly excited.

"_Wow Inoue_, _way to bring up the moment_." Uyru said in his thought.

"Ichigo, let's have a karaoke with your friends!" Senna said to him in application with her right arm on his left.

Ichigo let out a small sweatdrop from this. There's no way he would turn down Senna. She needs some education around Karakura Town. In fact, this is his first time going to a karaoke- no wait, with Senna, this is their first time together. He doesn't know what his voice sounds like when he sings. Singing wasn't NEVER his type at all. He had no choice but to take her to karaoke.

"S-Sure, karaoke it is."

"Yay! Arigato, Ichi!" The happy Senna hugged him tightly and pecked his lips.

The group were surprised to see Ichigo's girlfriend kissed him happily like that. They have no idea how lucky Ichigo can be with a busty girl like Senna. More than that, they didn't know why _the_ Ichigo that they knew didn't refuse an offer like he used to.

While they're on the way to the karaoke, the gang were having a nice chat, but Mizuiro had left because his next college class will be up soon. Keigo was about to have a chat with Senna, but the latter went to Ichigo's right side so she can stay away from him after he tried to jump on her during her pregnancy. Chad was still calm and silent until Senna noticed something odd about Ichigo's tall friend.

"Umm, Ichigo, how come your friend, Sado, doesn't talk much?" she asked in a bit of curiosity.

"Well, Chad mostly let out short replies. Nothing else. He's "a man with few words", just like Uryu's dad." Ichigo answered.

"Oh, but why call him "Chad"?"

"I met Chad when I was in 8th grade when some thugs picked a fight with me due to my hair color. That day, I haven't seen him fight back cuz all he did was just stand there and let those thugs beat him like a punching bag. However, Chad hasn't budge an inch, like his body was made of a tank or something. After that, I called name "Chad" so it'll be easily to call him. But that was a long time ago." Ichigo explained the whole story to her.

"Wow, that's some story." Senna said, surprised.

Chad heard the whole thing from Ichigo while he was walking. He also remembered that day... how he first encountered Ichigo when he was outnumbered by a gang of thugs. He was glad he saved him during that day. If he hadn't help the helpless guy from those thugs, he wouldn't be here in this time and day.

Ah, such memories.

Orihime and Uryu were chatting together until she realized something was missing that Ichigo didn't know.

"Oh, Kurosaki-kun, guess what! Tatsuki adopt a puppy!"

Ichigo turned to the busty girl in surprised before facing Tatsuki.

"A puppy? Since when?"

"Three weeks ago. Right now, it's five weeks old. I really like that little guy. That poor thing needs someone to take care of it. My mom is taking care of him while I'm out."

"What kind of dog is it? What's its name?" Senna asked, very curious about the type.

"A Pomeranian. I named him Puffy."

"Oooohhh, I love Pomeranians! They're soooo cute and funny when they run!"

"I know, right? I couldn't resist staring at the cuteness! I can't even hold my laugh!"

"They look like pillow dogs!"

"Pillow... dog?" Tatsuki questioned, confused by Senna's words.

"You know... a Pomeranian dog. Plus, their furs made them look like a pillow. That's what makes them "pillow dogs"!" Senna explained and lightly laughed from picturing it in her head.

Tatsuki thought about the animal equation that the purple-haired girl made up. Now that she mention it, they do look like a pillow dog! How did the karate girl not realized that sooner? She imagined it when a Pomeranian grows up into an adult with more furs around its body like a pillow. When she did, she couldn't help herself, but let out a hard laugh from the image in her head.

"HAHAHAHA! A PILLOW DOG! ! I HAVEN'T THOUGHT OF THAT! AHAHAHAHA! !" she wrapped her arms around her stomach from laughing; for the first time in her life, she had never laughed this hard.

Senna walked next to the laughing girl and calmed her down to prevent her stomach from hurting. Tatsuki finally stopped her laugh bit by bit until she was done. Afterwards, Senna asked more questions to Tatsuki about her baby puppy.

While Ichigo was watching his pregnant wife-to-be and his childhood friend chatting together, Keigo was right next to him and noticed he had a bag from the game store.

"Hey Ichigo, what game did you brought from that store?" he asked.

"It's new game called "Final Fantasy XIII-2". I didn't know they were making a sequel." the strawberry answered.

"Well, you'll never knew what new games they're gonna make in the future." Keigo replied and linked his right arm around the orange-haired neck, asking him again in whisper. "Now, just between you and me... " he was dying to ask him this. "How did you find this babe with huge melons?" When he finally asked him, Ichigo felt disturbed by it, and, knowing that his friend hasn't changed at all, elbowed him with his left arm; he didn't feel like hearing that from him.

"That's none of your business, Keigo." he nearly growled.

Keigo had his hands on his stomach due to the pain, coughing from it. "Sorry I asked." he said before continued walking.

"You shouldn't ask him that." Chad warned him.

"Why didn't you say anything! ?" Keigo shouted at him.

Chad looked at him, and stay silent, without a single word for a few seconds.

"You didn't say anything to me." he answered calmly.

"How are you still calm! ?"

Ichigo kept on walking until he noticed that Uyru and Orihime were holding hands together. For some odd reason, he didn't why they suddenly hold hands. He was a bit curious, but doesn't know how to ask them. He decided to wait until then.

Finally, the gang made it to the karaoke building and entered one of the rooms. Keigo was the first to sit on the far left side of the big couch, claiming it was his special spot. The rest ignored him and just sat on the couch, including Chad who just sits there quietly like a perfect statue.

Senna was very excited to be in a karaoke, wanting to pick a perfect song for her and Ichigo to sing. She wondered if there is a duet song on the list.

Orihime found the song list on the table and took it in her hand. She opened it and scanned the list of songs on the paper, searching for the song she likes. Soon, she had already found the song she wanted.

"I wanna sing this one!" she called out.

"Be our guest." the others replied unison, except for Chad.

Uryu was holding his glasses on his left hand and had a tissue in his right hand. He was cleaning his glasses from some dust before singing.

Orihime found a microphone and a remote, taking them in her hands. With the remote on her right hand, she pressed the button and searched for the song she wants to sing. When she found it, she was in joy and clicked the song, placing the remote on the table. With the mike in her hands, she stood up and cleared her throat before singing.

The background theme began as Orihime waited for the lyrics to appear. Taking a deep breath and exhaling, the lyrics appears on the screen as she began to sing.

_Sunao na uta ga utaenai_ (_I can't sing a song with a straightforward lyrics_)  
><em>Kazari tsukete shimau kara<em> (_because it always ends with sugar coated words_.)  
><em>Itsu kara konna ni raku ni jibun mamoru koto wo oboeta no<em>? (_Since when did someone as lazy as I am learn to protect anything_?)

_Kotei kara mieru sora kimi ni w nani iro ni utsu_? (_Visible in the school yard_, _what color catches you in the sky_?)  
><em>Tada maashiro na kumo demo toki ni maakuro ni kaetaku naru<em> (_At times I want the white clouds to turn black too_.)  
><em>Ikanai sky chord<em>, _mukashii nara atta noni_ (_Don't leave me sky chord_, _you would've stayed here back then_.)

_Yeah_, _yeah_...

_Kakushita sky chord... dare no sei demo naku jibun_ (_I've already lost you sky chord_... _this isn't anyone's fault_, _however_... )  
><em>Kitto otona ni naru koto nanka yori taisetsu na mono ga aru no<em> (_I know there are many more important things than becoming an adult_)  
><em>Kitto sore wa mitsukeranai mama otona ni natte yukun da<em> (_But I'll be growing up thw whole time figuring out what they are_.)

_Yeah_, _yeah_...

_Asa made okite itakatta modokashii kodomo no koro_ (_I wanted to stay up till daybreak when I was a kid_)  
><em>Ima wa jibun owarete nemuru koto sura dekinai de iru<em> (_Now being chased with them I don't have enough sleep_)  
><em>Mikanai sky chord... mukashii nara atta noni<em> (_Don't leave me sky chord_... _you would've stayed here back then_.)

_Yeah_, _yeah_...

_Nakushite sky chord kimi ni oshiete hoshii yo_ (_I've already lost you sky chord_, _I want to teach you_)  
><em>Kitto otona ni naru koto nanka yori taisetsu na mono ga aru no<em> (_I know there are many more important things than becoming an adult_)  
><em>Kitto sore wa mitsukeranai mama otona ni natte yukun da<em> (_But I'll be growing up thw whole time figuring out what they are_.)

_Zutto kono mama ja irenai tte wakatteru yo arukidase_ (_I know we can't stay like this forever, so let's take that first step_)  
><em>Sotto nooto ni kaiteta moji wa kawatte nanka inai no<em> (_Those words I've written in my notebook will never be changed_.)  
><em>Kitto otona ni naru koto nanka yori taisetsu na mono ga aru no<em> (_I know there are many more important things than becoming an adult_)

_Kitto sore wo mitsukeranai mama otona ni natte yukun da_ (_But I'll be growing up the whole time figuring out what they are_)  
><em>Kodomo no mama ja irenai<em> (_For I can no longer be like a child_.)

Once the song ended, the group gave her a round of an applause.

"Arigato minna!" Orihime thanked to her friends.

"Inoue, your singing has improved very well." Uryu complimented her.

"Ishida, arigato! You're so nice!" she happily hugged him with her arms around him in affection.

Ichigo doesn't know why they're being very attached together. Right now, he began to ask them in a bit of curiosity.

"Say, what's with you two lately? I haven't seen you two that close after our vacation. It's like you're already getting along."

The genius and the busty girl broke apart and faced the confused orange-head.

"Kurosaki, you didn't know?" Uryu spoke.

"We're dating!" Orihime added.

Ichigo gaped from their answers, surprised. He had no idea that they were dating before their vacation. Last time he remembered, they were good friends during their high school years.

"S-Since when! ?"

"Three weeks ago." they answered unison.

Ichigo was even more confused, dumbfounded. He had so many questions in his head but couldn't find a word to ask.

"You see Kurosaki... " Uryu began to explain how it all started.

Two days later after everyone came back from vacation in Tokyo, Orihime heard the news from Tatsuki that Ichigo hasn't come home yet and was wondering if he might have fallen in pit traps or captured by aliens on his way home. Tatsuki didn't buy it due to her odd fantasy mind, and left to her home after giving her friend the news. She also told the busty girl not to worry.

Three days later, she did worried. Orihime went to the Kurosaki's house and asked them if he was home or not. Unfortunately, the twins answered the latter with sad looks on their faces. She gave the sisters a warm hug and told them, "Don't worry. He'll be back soon." with a smile. After she left the house, she was starting to feel very concern about Ichigo's safety. She felt reluctant around her body...

Not until Uryu saw her standing there in her lacking state after his knitting shopping. He asked if she was feeling alright or there's something troubling her. He was kind enough to take her to the bakery - where she always went to buy different kind of breads - and ordered a cup of coffee. Orihime told him about Ichigo, who hadn't come back home from their vacation. With that, Uryu was starting to find out what was causing his absence. He knew that idiot was not the kind to be THIS late enough to worry his friends and family.

Despite that, he doesn't want to see Orihime sad again - like the time she lost her older brother in a car accident during her younger age. He decided to cheer her up, asking if she wanna hang out during the weekend. Orihime replied with a nod, thinking about hanging out might ease the worriedness.

After their weekend plan, Orihime felt much better - thanks to Uryu who helped the woman to cheer her up.  
>She didn't feel any worry at all. Somehow, she was glad that Uryu was kind enough to let out some air from being very concern. She doesn't know how to thank him, but to give him a sweet kiss on his right cheek as a repayment.<p>

Uryu asked her if she want to hang out with him again. Orihime happily smiled and gave him a warm hug; she would like that. The genius hugged her back and was glad she's feeling much better. Few days later, they began to form a relationship of their new beginning.

"And that's that." Uryu finished explaining to the confused carrot-top.

Now Ichigo finally understands how their dating started.

"Senna-chan, wanna sing?" Orihime asked the purple-haired girl.

"That'll be nice!"

Orihime placed the microphone on the table and handed the song list to the latter. Senna took it and scanned the song, looking to see which one interested her. At the middle of the list, her eyes caught the song she always hear from her laptop.

"I pick this one!" She placed the list on the table and took the remote in her right hand to find the song she picked. She found the song on the screen and put the remote down, swapping it with the mike in her right hand. She stood up with the mike on her hands, feeling jolly to sing her favorite song.

The TV screen starts the video with lyrics for the singer. Senna took a deep breath and exhaled, starting to sing when the lyrics highlighted in blue.

_Maru de kanashimi no kakera da wa_ (_Just like fragment of sadness_,)  
><em>Machi wo tozasu GARASU iro no yuki<em> (_glass-colored snow that closes up the city_,)  
><em>Ashita wo sagasu hitomi sae mo<em> (_even eyes looking for tomorrow_)  
><em>Kumorasete yuku no yami no kanata<em> (_are being clouded up_, _beyond darkness_,)

_Mishiranu chikara ni nagasarete kokoro ga dokoka e hagureteku_ (_Being carried away by unknown power, my mind is straying away somewhere_.)  
><em>Harisakesou na mune no oku de kodou dake ga tashika ni ikite iru<em> (_Only heartbeat is certainly living in the depths of nearly-breaking heart_.)

_Hikaru kaze no naka kikoete kuru anata no koe_ (_Inside the shining wind_, _I hear your voice_.)  
>"<em>Pray don't break a peace forever<em>" _sono kagayaki wo shinjite iru_ (_Pray don't break up peace forever_, _I believe the brightness_.)

_Aoku kemuru suiheisen wo_ (_Because my eyes still remember_)  
><em>Kono me wa mada oboete iru kara<em> (_the horizon smoking with blue_.)  
><em>Mabuta wo tojireba kaereru no atataka na jikan<em>... _omoidetachi_... (_If I close my eyelid_,_ I can go back to warm time_... _my_ _memories_... )

_Kurikaesu ayamachi ga itsumo orokana ikimono ni kaeteku_ (_Repeated mistakes always change me into empty-headed creature_,)  
><em>Kizutsuku dake no ikikata demo namida wa sou yo kesshite misenai wa<em> (_Even if it is way of life only getting hurt_, _I never give way to tears_, _really_.)

_Hikaru kaze no naka hohoende iru anata ga iru_ (_Inside the shining wind_, _I see you smiling_.)  
>"<em>Pray don't break a peace forever<em>" _sono mabushisa wo mitsumete iru_ (_Pray don't break up peace forever_, _I'm staring at the dazzle_.)

_Hageshii itami wa dare no tame_? (_For whom the acute pain_?)  
><em>Sore ga yatto wakaru ki ga suru wa<em> (_I have a feeling that I've got it at last_.)  
><em>Meguriaisou kiseki na no<em> (_Encounter is_, _well_, _miracle_.)  
>Ikuoku no hoshi ga samayou sora (The sky in which hundreds of millions of stars wander)<p>

_Sayonara ga oshiete kureta no anata no hontou no yasashisa_ (_Farewell told me your true kindness_.)  
><em>Dare yori mo daiji na hito da to mune wo hatte ieru wa itsu no hi mo<em> (_I can say with confidence at any day_, _you are the person more important than any others_.)

_Hikaru kaze no naka hohoende iru anata ga iru_ (_Inside the shining wind_, _I see you smiling_.)  
>"<em>Pray don't break a peace forever<em>" _sono mabushisa wo mitsumete iru_ (_Pray don't break up peace forever_, _I'm staring at the dazzle_.)  
>"<em>Pray don't break a peace forever<em>" _atsui hitomi ni yakitsukete_ (_Pray don't break up peace forever_, _burning it into my hot eyes_.)

Ichigo and his friends were amazed to hear Senna's enchanting voice when she sang. They didn't know she would be a good singer - besides Ichigo, who had already heard her soothing voice during Gotei Hotel. They gave her a wonderful applause from her excellent voice. Senna felt a little bit nervous from having applaused this close, but thanked them by bowing.

"Minna arigato! Ichigo, wanna sing with me!" she called her lover before taking the song list to find a duet.

"Wh-Wh-What! ? Me singing?" Ichigo stuttered, pointing at himself with his right index finger.

Keigo linked his right arm onto the strawberry's left shoulder. "Come on, Ichigo! We never heard you sing once before - even in our high school years. Unless... you're too chicken to sing with your girlfriend!" he snickered, but got smacked in the face by Ichigo's left fist like a catapult.

"FYI Keigo, I've known Ichigo since childhood, he had never took singing class. Not even once." Tatsuki informed the crazy man, folding her arms on her chest.

"She's right, Keigo." Chad nodded in agreement.

"HOW ARE YOU STILL CALM! ?"

"Come on, Kurosaki-kun, try to sing for once. It's not that hard." Orihime pleaded, wanting to hear him sing.

Ichigo rolled his eyes but he didn't know what to do. He didn't feel like ruining Senna's first karaoke with his friends. He had no other option, but to sing.

"***sigh*** Fine, I'll sing. Hand me the second mike."

Orihime looked under the table and found another mike in there. She took it and handed to him. Senna found a perfect duet song for herself and Ichigo with a secret smile on her face. Putting it on the table, she took the remote and clicked on the duet song she just picked. After things were set, she swapped the remote to the microphone and held it, standing up. She felt very perky for this.

"Ichigo, come on! Let's sing together!"

Ichigo breathed though his nose and stood next to his wife-to-be, feeling nervous right now. For his first time, singing, he doesn't know how to start. Except that he has to follow the lyrics. That's the only thing he knows about karaoke and singing.

The TV began with the sweet piano background theme as Senna was the first to take a deep breath before singing. They waited for a few more seconds until the lyrics were highlighted in blue. Ichigo cleared his throat before he could sing instead of sounding like a dork. Senna starts to sing first.

Senna: _I've been living with a shadow over head_  
><em>I've been sleeping with a cloud above my bed<em>  
><em>I've been lonely for so long<em>  
><em>Trapped in the past I just can't seem to move on<em>

Ichigo: _I've been hiding all my hopes and dreams away_  
><em>Just in case I ever need them again some day<em>  
><em>I've been setting aside time<em>  
><em>To clear a little space in the corners of my mind<em>

Together: _All I wanna do is find a way back into love_  
><em>I can't make it true without a way back into love<em>

_Oh oh oh ohhh_

Senna: _I've been watching but the stars refuse to shine_  
><em>I've been searching but I just don't see the signs<em>  
><em>I know that it's out there<em>  
><em>There's got to be something from my soul somewhere<em>

Ichigo: _I've been looking for someone to share some light_  
><em>Not somebody just to get me through the night<em>  
><em>I could use some direction<em>  
><em>And I'm open to your suggestions<em>

Together: _All I wanna do is find a way back into love_  
><em>I can't make it through without a way back into love<em>  
><em>And if I open my heart again<em>  
><em>I´ll guess I'm hoping you'll be there for me in the end<em>

Senna: _Oh oh oh ohhh_

Ichigo: _Oh oh oh ohhh_

Senna: _Oh oh oh ohhh_

Senna: _There are moments when I don't know if it's real_  
><em>Or if anybody feels the way I feel<em>  
><em>I need inspiration<em>  
><em>Not just another negotiation<em>

Together: _All I want to do is find a way back into love_  
><em>I can't make it through without a way back into love<em>  
><em>And if I open my heart to you<em>  
><em>I'm hoping you'll show me what to do<em>  
><em>And if you help me to start again<em>  
><em>You´ll know that I´ll be there for you in the end<em>

Senna: _Oh oh oh ohhh_

Ichigo: _Oh oh oh ohhh_

Senna: _Oh oh oh ohhh_

After the couple had finished their singing, Ichigo had sweats on his head from singing for the first time. He knew he didn't very well. Before he could judge himself, he heard his friends applausing him in the room - even Senna.

"Not bad, Ichigo. For a beginner, you sang pretty well." Tatsuki praised him.

"I agree with her. Kurosaki, you should take singing lessons." Uryu added, pushing his glasses up.

"No way. I'm only singing once. That's all!" His faced blushed red in embarassment. There's no way in hell he's going to sing again. Somehow, when hearing the piano theme and singing with Senna, the theme really relaxed him a bit.

Senna saw how cute and funny the way her strawberry man when he's embarassed; she giggled. She chose that song and knew that song fits them together. When reading and singing the lyrics, it reminded them of how they had lost hopes. Like herself, she lost her parents and hoped that no one will help her desolated life - besides her foster parents. And for Ichigo, he lost his mom and happiness if it wasn't for that Grimmjow character who's responsible for murdering her during his childhood.

Now that they met together, somehow this was the sign to bring them into love.

"Ishida, wanna sing?" Orihime asked her genius lover.

"I might give it a try." He looked at the song list and scanned what's in it. Soon, he found the title that seems very familiar to him back when he was a kid. "I've already found a song to sing." he placed the list on the table.

"You have? That was fast." Orihime said in surprised.

Ichigo and Senna placed the mikes on the table and sat back in their seats. Uryu took the remote and chose the song from a certain anime he always watched dearly back in his childhood. He took the mike in his right hand and stood up, taking a breath before the lyrics were highlighted.

_Kono mama mou sukoshi arukou kata wo daki_ (_Just walk a bit further along the road like this_, _shoulder to shoulder_.)  
><em>Kieyuku yume wo kazoe<em> (_Counting the dreams that are becoming further away_.)  
><em>Kareteku nakama wo mita<em> (_Seeing the gradually lessening friends_.)  
><em>Kayoi nareta michi ni mayoi komu kono goro<em> (_At this moment_, _I am lost in the familiar streets_)  
><em>Yami ga mou hitori no jibun wo tsukuru<em> (_and created the other side of myself in the darkness_.)

_Kawaita sakebi ga_ (_A yell of thirst_,)  
><em>Kujike souna mune wo tsukisasu<em> (_as if piecing the heart already filled with depression_.)  
><em>Kimi wo sasotte sekai wo mitai na<em> (_I want to invite you to see this world with me_.)

_Come Along With Me_

_Darenimo dasenai kotae ga boku no naka ni aru_ (_Inside my heart are answers which no one else have_.)  
><em>Kake hiki ga kagi<em> (_Find the crucial key_.)  
><em>Todoke Fly At Higher Game<em> (_Fly At Higher Game_)

_Ikutsu no kanashimi wo issho ni koeta darou_ (_Together we cross countless sadness_.)  
><em>Ki ga sumu made motometa ano hi no boku-ra ga ita<em> (_Never stopping_, _we seek the both of us on that day_, _until we become apolegetic_)  
><em>Jidai ga meguru nara mata doko kade aeru de<em> (_If the times were reset_, _maybe we might still meet somewhere_.)  
><em>Sono toki ga kuru made akiramenai<em> (_Until that day comes_, _never give up_.)

_Sameteku omoi wa doushite mo iyamenai kedo_ (_The gradually coldening thoughts_, _no matter how I am unable to deny them_)  
><em>Koi ni ochite kawatteku no mo ii ne<em> (_But a change to fall in love isn't a bad idea_)

_Come Along Together_

_Aserazu sawagazu_ (_Not worrying_, _not panicking_)  
><em>Aru ga mama de to nagau kara<em> (_Praying faithfully_)  
><em>Kokoro ni hana wo<em> (_As if flowers will bloom inside the heart_)  
><em>Sakasou Just Take My Heart<em> (_Just Take My Heart_)

_Kawaita sakebi ga_ (_A yell of thirst_,)  
><em>Kujike souna mune wo tsukisasu<em> (_As if piecing the depression-filled heart_)  
><em>Kimi wo sasotte sekai wo mitai na<em> (_I want to invite you to see this world with me_.)

_Come Along With Me_

_Darenimo dasenai kotae ga yume no naka ni aru_ (_Inside dreams are answers which no one else have_.)  
><em>Boku wo shinjite<em> (_You can trust me_)  
><em>Sakasou Just Take My Heart<em> (_Just Take My Heart_)  
><em>Tabiji wa tsuzuitekuru<em> (_This journey continues_... )

Once the song ended, Keigo was very confused about the song he had never heard before.

"Hey Ishida, what kind of a song was that?" he asked.

"That was my favorite childhood show. Yu-Gi-Oh! Season 0 happens before they start Duelist kingdom series, plus they changed Kaiba's hair color to brown. In my days, that season was one of my favorite before I attend my studies. Do you have a problem with that?"

"Of course I have! Why go for the old series! ? I vote for Zexal 'cause it's the best Yu-Gi-Oh! season ever!"

Ichigo, Uryu, Orihime, and Tatsuki formed their arms into an X.

"Boo boo!" they incorrected him simultaneously.

(**A/N: In Japan, they say "Boo boo!" as wrong answer.**)

"HEY, WHY ARE YOU ALL REJECTING ME! !"

"Because Keigo, Zexal rushed the plot! How could you like that serie! ? Other than Zexal, 5D's was much better, with common sense of course." Tatsuki told him truthfully with both hands on her hips.

"5D'S! ? That show was lame! Who the hell would ride motorcyles and duel your opponent at the same time! ? Zexal will always be the best Yu-Gi-Oh! ever!" Keigo countered.

"You think you can sing better than me, Keigo?" Uryu gave him a sharp glance at him, nearly declaring.

"You bet!" Keigo took the remote and searched for a song if it has Zexal's opening or ending.

"Ichigo, is this pervert always like this?" Senna asked him through whispering, pointing at Keigo.

"Don't mind him, Senna. That's his personal nature."

Keigo had a mike in his right hand and got the song from the TV screen. His left foot was planted on the table in a rock star pose.

"Watch me ladies, this is how I sing." he grinned, full of pride.

When the screen showed the lyrics, Keigo began to sing with his loud, prideful, booming voice.

_Susume susume chikara no kagiri_ (_Keep going_, _keep going_, _go as far as you can_)  
><em>Tomo ni yukou inochi moyashite<em> (_Let's go together_, _and heat our lives up_)

_Naa tomo yo kono saka no mukou ni wa_ (Hey friend, look at that hill over there)  
><em>Donna keshiki ga matteirun darou<em>? (_What kind of scenery awaits for us there_?)  
><em>Naa tomo yo norikoete yukeru sa<em> (_Hey friend_, _we'll climb over it_)

The gang immediately shut their ears from Keigo's exploding singing; Chad just shut his ears with his index fingers. The show off Keigo was about to destroy their ears, and didn't know how long they're gonna take.

_Furikaeru ni wa bokura hayai_ (_We're too fast to turn back now_)  
><em>Yomigaere ima koso chikara awase<em> (_Restore yourself_, _now's the time to lend me your power_)  
><em>Tokihanate tamashii doraibu<em> (_Release your Soul Drive_)

_Susume susume chikara no kagiri_ (_Keep going_, _keep going_, _go as far as you can_)  
><em>Tomo ni yukou inochi moyashite<em> (_Let's go together_, _and heat our lives up_)  
><em>Hashire hashire tadoritsuku made<em> (_Keep running_, _keep running_, _until you reach your goal_)  
><em>Nando mo nando mo<em>- (_No matter_- )

In the middle of his singing, he was cut off by Tatsuki, who punched him in the face, and had enough of his singing.

"ENOUGH, KEIGO! YOU'RE GONNA WRECK OUR EARS! !"

"HEY, I was getting to the good part!"

"Maybe you should work on your voice more serious than you did just now." Tatsuki nearly growled with a frown, folding her arms on her busty chest.

"I _was_ being serious. This is how I sing!" Keigo whined.

Chad simply removed his index fingers from his ears. Luckily for him, his ears weren't damaged at all. Uryu and Orihime were massaging theirs from the horrible singing.

Senna groaned and avoided her sight from seeing her husband-to-be's weird friend's behavior. She doesn't know what has gone into him. Ignoring him, she noticed that Chad was sitting perfectly still as a statue.  
>She doesn't know how he does it.<p>

She leaned very close to her strawberry and whispered.

"Ichigo, does your friend Chad always sit like a statue?" she asked.

"Yeah... he's the only quiet kind in our group. I'm already use to it."

Keigo caught the sight of Ichigo and his girlfriend having a private chat.

"HEY, Ichigo! How come you're extremely close to your chick than Uryu and Orihime! ? I demand an explanation!"

Senna heard the pervert's question about their relationship in a hasty way. Sometimes, she knew some guys don't know how to mind their own business. She turned to him with a solemn look on her face.

"You wanna know why we're extremely close? It's simple. Me and Ichigo... " She got up from the seat and carefully sat on her lover's thighs with her arm around his neck, "-are engaged." she finished with a grin.

Now that Keigo had found his answer, the entire room went completely silent in disbelief. Everyone's ears couldn't believe what they just heard from Senna's mouth. Ichigo and Senna are ENGAGED! ? Even Chad couldn't believe too. He just calmly stared at his best friend and his girlfriend without any sounds.

Tatsuki couldn't believe at all. Her childhood friend, Ichigo Kurosaki, was already engaged this quick. She wished it wasn't true, but doesn't know how to react. She thought she was gonna make a move with Ichigo after he came back from his odd lateness, but doesn't know what to say about this. Her heart heavily sank, a feeling she never had before.

Keigo gulped and cleared his throat so his brain wouldn't explode.

"Ichigo, may I have a word with you? Man-to-man." he asked in a normal tone.

Senna carefully got off his thighs as Ichigo stood up from his seat. She took the seat, letting him walking over to his friend.

Keigo led Ichigo to the wall right next to the exit, away from the others. Somehow, Ichigo never knew his annoying friend would have a man-to-man talk. This is one of the most rarest thing for him. Somewhere in his mind, he had a feeling it wouldn't be a man-to-man talk.

Before Keigo can talk with him, he took a deep breath and exhaled before... he went into mental breakdown by grabbing his shirt and shook him rapidly like a maniac in an instant.

"YOU SNEAKY SONOFABITCH! ! YOU FOUND YOURSELF A CHICK WITH A DYNAMITE BODY AND BIG BOOBS LIKE ORIHIME'S, AND YOU'RE ALREADY ENGAGED! ! ? ? JUST WHAT WERE YOU DOING FOR THE PAST FOUR WEEKS! ! ? ?"

Ichigo groaned and rolled his eyes from his loud complaining. He just knew this would happen.

"As I said, it's a long story."

Keigo went berserk and shook him harder than before.

"LONG STORY MY BUTT, HUH! ! JUST TELL ME WHAT REALLY HAPPENED TO YOU! ! ? ? IT'S NOT LIKE YOU'VE 'DONE IT' WITH HER OR ANYTH-"

***POW! !***

He was cut off by Ichigo's hard headbutt in the face.

"Sorry, I went too far."

"Actually, we're getting married. Plus, I'm pregnant." Senna told him bluntly.

Everyone turned to Senna, too surprised to hear some unexpected words from her mouth. Ichigo was now going to be a father, and getting married?

Keigo let out a shocking gasp and turned to Ichigo, grabbing his shirt and shaking him again even faster.

"LONG STORY, HUH! ? SO YOU WERE HAVING A FUN SEX WITH HER THE WHOLE TIME! ! WHAT KIND OF A LUCKY DOG ARE YOU! ! ? ? DO YOU EVEN KNOW THAT WOMEN WILL ONLY BE USING YOU WHEN IT COMES TO MARRIAGE, AND MONEY! ? YOU KNOW THAT WOMEN DON'T EVEN CARE ABOUT THEIR MEN, BUT THEMSELVES! !" he retorted in exclaiment between shaking him, then paused for a moment when realizing Ichigo had done it with her. "Wait a minute... " he leaned close to him, whispering. "So tell me... how was it... doing it with her?" he asked with a big grin.

***POW! !***

Ichigo headbutted him again, harder, feeling irritated.

"Sorry I asked."

"Keigo, have you been watching too many old movies again?" Tatsuki mumbled to herself aggitatedly.

Orihime was sitting next to Senna, chatting with her about pregnancy stuff in curiosity.

"So Senna-chan, what does it feel like? You know, being pregnant for the first time?"

"Well, I was kinda scared at first, but then I realized how important it is when a new life came into our lives. It feels like a new path was coming towards you... that you never know what lies ahead of you. Truth is... I just want Ichigo and his family to be happy again with a better life, instead of his hot headed side forever."

Orihime almost felt like bursting into tears. After hearing Senna's kind words, she had no idea that the latter would have a such a kind heart to be Ichigo's bride. Maybe she would learn something from this girl.

"Say, anyone know what time it is?" Keigo asked the group.

Uryu checked the watch on his left wrist and told him.

"It's 1:40."

Keigo gaped and paused, hearing the time from Uryu's mouth. He's so screwed. His college class has just started ten minutes ago.

"OH CRAP! ! I'M LATE FOR CLASS! !" He panicked and sped up his voice before leaving, "ICHIGO, IT WAS NICE SEEING YOU AGAIN IN ONE PIECE, AND YOUR DYNAMITE CHICK! ! Oh, and make sure you invite me in your wedding day as your best man! See ya!" He finished and dashed off the building.

"Finally, he's gone." Senna sighed in relief.

"You don't wanna imagine him during our high school years, Senna. He was a pain." Tatsuki noted her.

"Ishida, you said the time was 1:40, right?" Ichigo asked his glasss friend.

"Right now, it's 1:42. Why?"

"Oh yeah, his sisters! They'll be home in an hour. Though, I had to cook some food for them when they get back." Senna just realized.

"Wow, Senna, you're so nice to cook food for Kurosaki-kun's sisters! Maybe you should come to my place and we'll cook food together!" Orihime insisted.

From behind the burnt orange-haired girl, Ichigo, Tatsuki, Uryu, and Chad alerted Senna with their arms forming into an X and shook their heads side-to-side.

Senna saw the group from behind and knew they were trying to tell her that Orihime's cooking might be bad.

"Eehh, maybe later, Orihime. Say, before we leave, how 'bout one more song? Just us girls!" Senna suggested them brightly.

The group looked at each other and checked the time on Uryu's watch before they gave their answers to Senna.

"I think one more song might be good enough." Tatsuki said.

"What should we girls sing?" Orihime asked the purple-haired girl.

"Hmmm... " Senna thought for a moment until she had one show that she always watched in her laptop. "How about a song that has Kamen Rider?" she suggested.

When Tatsuki heard that name, she felt herself pumped from remembering all those shows she'd always watched during her childhood. It brings back memories when seeing how they defeated their enemies with their Rider Kicks. This Senna girl is really something else.

"Now you're speaking my language, Senna! What Kamen Rider song does it had on the list?"

Senna took the list with her left hand and searched the name until she found one. The song is called, "Double Action - Coffee Form". She remembered hearing it which was sang by Naomi, the DenLiner waitress, and Airi, Ryuutaro's big sister.

"How about this one?" she pointed on the list, with her right index finger, where the two girls can see the name.

"Yeah, let's sing that!" Orihime agreed.

The girls had three mikes in their hands while Senna pressed the button from the remote to sing that song. They stood up and waited for the lyrics to be highlighted. The guys sat on the couch and let the girls have some fun. As for Chad, he still sat there like a complete statue with a calm expression.

The girls saw the screen appeared and waited for the highlight on the lyrics in pink.

Together: _Yume no you na jikan tsutsumu aroma_ (_Time that is like a dream_, _all wrapped up in an aroma_)

Senna and Orihime: _Saikou ii jan_ (_Isn't it the best_?)

Together: _Kimi ni ageru_ (_I offer it to you_)  
><em>Otsukare nara kokoro iyasu hito toki<em> (_If you are exhausted and wish to heal your heart_)

Senna and Orihime: _Hai_, _kashikomari_ (_Yes_, _I understand_)

Together: _Yakusoku suru_ (_I promise you_)  
><em>Ichido nomeba ikinari hebun tsureteku wa<em> (_Just take a sip_, _and all of a sudden_, _it will be like you're brought to Heaven_)  
><em>Chigai wakaru kimi ni dakara tokubetsu<em> (_If not so_, _I would understand_, _and just for you_)  
><em>Koohii biinzu shigoto shitemasu<em>! (_Special coffee beans are working hard_!)

Senna and Orihime: _Mou ippai_! (_One more cup_, _please_!)

Together: _Koboreteku_ (_Senna and Orihime_: _Wow wow_!) _suna no you ni_ (_Yeah yeah_!) (_Like the sand_ [_Wow wow_!] _that is ever falling_) [_Yeah yeah_!])  
><em>Tomerarenai wa Sugar &amp; Milk<em> (_Sugar & Milk are things that cannot be stopped_)  
><em>Okonomi Double-Action<em>! _Kimi no toki wo suteki ni suru MAGIKKU_ (_The preferred Double-Action! A magic that transforms your time into something fantastic_)

_It's so delicious_!

Together: _aidea de shoubu karafuru toppingu_ (_A contest of ideas_, _with colorful toppings_)

Senna and Orihime: _Saikou ii jan_ (_Isn't it the best_?)

Together:_ Jishin aru no_ (_I'm pretty confident_)  
><em>Kenka shite mo nakanaori dekiru<em> (_Even if you squabble_, _there's always a chance to reconcile_)

Senna and Orihime: _Nakayoku shite ne_ (_Let's get along_)

Together: _Miwaku no aji_ (_A flavour of capitivation_)

_Burajiru_... _Koronbia_... _kuchi no naka de shou ryokou_ (_Brazil_... _Columbia_... _every sip is like a little journey in the mouth_)  
><em>Heya chuu michiru kaori hora mieru desho<em>? (_The fragrance is filling up the entire room_... _look_, _you can see it_, _don't you_?)  
><em>Koohii biinzu pareedo shiteru<em>! (_The coffee beans are on a parade_!)

Senna and Orihime: _Okawari doozo_! (_Don't hesitate to ask_!)

Together: _Futatsu no_ (Senna and Orihime:_ Wow wow_!) _Fureibaa wo Burendo_ (_Yeah yeah_!) (_A blend_ [_Wow wow_!] _of two flavours_ [_Yeah yeah_!])_Koi no aji kana? Bitter & Sweet (Is it the flavour of love? Bitter & Sweet)  
>Sono baransu... Double-Action! Kokoro karada docchi ni mo kiku magikuu (That balance... a Double-Action!<br>A magic that works its charm on both heart and body)  
><em>

_It's so delicious_!

_Kaori de omoide yomigaeru koto mo aru wa_ (_From the fragrance_, _memories are gradually recalled_)  
><em>Isshoni keeki to ka dou desu ka<em>? (_How about sharing a cake together_?)  
><em>Kimi no tame ni dake ireru wa koohii<em> (_Brewing coffee just for you_)

Senna and Orihime: _Baby Baby_!

Together: _Kakushite aji ni ai wo iretari wasuretetari_ (_Adding love as a subtle seasoning_... _I forgot about it_!)

_Tonikak_ (_Anyway_)  
><em>Yes<em>! _Kokoro karada ni kiku_ (_Yes_! _Working its charm on both heart and body_)

Senna and Orihime: _Love & peace_!

Together: _Yes_! _Koohii miwaku no aji_ (_Yes_! _Coffee_, _a flavour of captivation_)

Senna and Orihime: _Bitter & Sweet_!

Together: _Koboreteku_ (Senna and Orihime: _Wow wow_!) _suna no you ni_ (_Yeah yeah_!) (_Like the sand_ [_Wow wow_!] _that is ever falling_) [_Yeah yeah_!])  
><em>Tomerarenai wa Sugar &amp; Milk<em> (_Sugar & Milk are things that cannot be stopped_)  
><em>Okonomi Double-Action<em>! _Kimi no toki wo suteki ni_ (_The preferred Double-Action_! _Transforming your time into something fantastic_... )

_Futatsu no_ (Senna and Orihime: _Wow wow_!) _Fureibaa wo burendo_ (_Yeah yeah_!) (_A blend_ [_Wow wow_!] _of two flavours_ [_Yeah yeah_!])  
><em>Koi no aji kana<em>? _Bitter & Sweet_! (_Is it the flavour of love_? _Bitter & Sweet_!)  
><em>Sono baransu Double-Action<em>! _Kokoro karada docchi ni mo kiku magikku_ (_That balance_... _a Double-Action_! _A magic that_ _works its charm on both heart and body_)

_It's so delicious_!

After they finished singing the last song, the gang exited the karaoke and felt the fresh air hit their bodies. Ichigo had the bag of brocollis and the newest Final Fantasy XIII-2 in both hands, readying to head back home with Senna. She stretched her arms in the air with an exhale before turning to Ichigo's friends.

"Thanks for the karaoke today! It was fun! Minus Keigo the hentai." Senna said in a disturbing tone at the last line.

"It was nice having you with us Senna. Let us know when's the wedding, alright?" Orihime replied happily.

"Later, Ichigo! I gotta get home and feed Puffy." Tatsuki left the group on her way home.

"Kurosaki, it is odd for you to get married and become parents at this time and age. Not that I'm aware of it, you're the first idiot to have a wedding before us." Ishida said, pushing his glasses up.

"Gee, thank, Ishida." Ichigo answered sarcastically.

"Ichigo, when's the wedding?" Chad asked.

"Next week. Probably next Friday or weekend. We still haven't pick the rings and the wedding outfits yet."

Chad replied with a nod and left the group on his way home.

"Silent type, isn't he, Ichigo?" Senna questioned, finding Chad a bit strange.

"Kinda."

"We'll be going, Kurosaki-kun, Senna-chan. I still have to buy some food for tonight! Ja ne!" Orihime left with Uryu together on their way, holding hands together.

Ichigo and Senna went the opposite way to his home so she can cook some ramen for his twin sisters from school. They were holding hands together, but Senna took the bag of broccolis from him in her right hand as Ichigo had his left arm around her, having her very close to him.

"Ichigo, you're friends are nice." she complimented him.

"They are."

"About that Keigo, is he really that annoying?" she asked.

"Well, sometimes, but I'm used to it. Except the part he went overboard during our so call _talk_."

"He maybe an annoying pervert-" Senna stopped and had a grin on her face from the word "pervert". "But~ " she paused herself in a seductive tone.

"But what?" Ichigo faced her, wondering she stopped her words.

"But~ the only pervert I want... is you~ You know~ the way you grope me and my breasts when we're in the shower together? You're my perfect type of pervert I'm looking for, only when we're alone, Ichi." she finished with a sexy giggle.

"Let's not forget you were the one who started stroking me during our first night." Ichigo mentioned with a blush.

"You mean our "special night", Ichigo~ " Senna corrected him in a sweet tone and kissed his cheek.

Suddenly, Ichigo remembered something when Senna said the two magic words. He had forgotten about the wedding ring that he'll search for his future wife. And he did promise himself that he will find a perfect ring for her during their wonderful night in Gotei Hotel. He's not going to break his promise and have their ringless wedding day next week. He did propose to her in the shower without one, but 'with' the ring, he'll make it the real thing.

He'll try looking for one before this weekend start.

End of chapter 5!

Hope this turns out good. The song Orihime sang was from ending 18, "_Sky Chord_." The song Senna sang was Gundam F91 movie, "_Eternal Wind_". Ichigo and Senna sang together was "_Way Back Into Love_", in a chinese version but in their english dub. I prefer that version than the original. Somehow it fits them. Uryu sang Yu-Gi-Oh! season 0 opening, "_Kawaita Sakebi_". Keigo sang in his booming voice was Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal opening 3, "_Tamashii Doraibu_". Senna, Tatsuki, and Orihime sang together was from Kamen Rider Den-O, "_Double Action - Coffee Form_".

I know some are perfect english translation, but I'm not sure part of them are actually perfect. I also like Ichigo's friends in timeskip. They look way better than the original. Even Chad... yeah, he barely talk alot lol!

Oh, about the the Zexal, I didn't like the show that much, though I'm really interested is the cards. Not that I'm wasting money on them, I prefer playing them in games and making deck recipes for my Yu-Gi-Oh! story. Sadly, thanks to that **unfortunate** day, I've lost my experiences.

Please review!


	6. Day 8: Searching for a wedding ring

This contains no Hollows, Shinigamis, Vizards, Arrancar, nor Zanpakuto characters, just regular characters. I don't own Bleach.

Me and my family are preparing for Sandy's big windy day! I hope those poor stray kitties out there are alright. :(

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Day 8: Searching for a wedding ring<strong>

Friday before the first weekend.

In Ichigo's room

The orange-haired man was already dressed up and ready to search for the perfect wedding ring. Senna was sitting on the bed, reading her next volume of Maid-Sama manga. She was curious and wondering why her husband-to-be was dressed up today. Maybe he's hanging out with his friends again, including that weird Keigo.

"Ichigo, going out with your friends?" she asked.

Ichigo paused, didn't know how to come up with anything without spoiling her. He must NOT let her know about the wedding ring he's searching for. He turned to face her and let out something random.

"J-Just going out for a walk. I need some fresh air for a bit. I'll be back soon, alright?" he said it, hoping she'd buy it.

Senna made a thought about something else while her strawberry was going out for a bit. Suddenly, it hit her! She had forgotten about the microchip that contains the memories of baby Ichigo, and some more videos she haven't watched yet. This could be the right time to watch more about his infant-hood without letting him know.

"Sure. I guess it's alright!" she replied with a smile.

Ichigo approached to her and placed his right hand on her head, then gave a kiss on her forehead. "Be back soon." he said and left the room for his errand.

Senna watched the window and saw him exited the house before looking away with a relieved sigh. "_Oh man_, _that was close_. _I'm glad he took it_!" She thought he'd might find something suspicious. Getting off the bed, Senna sat on the chair and took out her laptop and a microchip from the desk drawer. Placing it on the desk table, she turned it on and readying to watch more of baby Ichigo.

* * *

><p>On the street<p>

"_Oh man_, _that was close_. _Glad she took it_." Ichigo sighed, relief and thought she might find out about his special errand.

There was absolutely no way he would tell her about the wedding ring. Of course, it has to be a secret - and a surprise. He began to go search for a perfect wedding ring for Senna, the girl he loves the most, leaving her at home to relax.

He was really looking forward for this day...

* * *

><p>Senna was waiting for her laptop until the main screen appeared in front of her. She smiled and inserted the microchip into her laptop, waiting for a window to appear for her next video to watch. When it did, she clicked the album, but couldn't decide what to watch next. Then, she saw one video in the title that's named, "Ichigo meets Auntie". Curiously, the pregnant girl wanted to know what his aunt looks like. Senna chose that video and began to watch how Ichigo meets his aunt in person.<p>

The video shows Masaki sitting on the couch and a baby Ichigo in her arms. She was swinging her arms side-to-side, slowly while humming a lullaby to soothe him. The video was obviously recorded by Isshin. Next to Masaki on the couch, there was a woman who looks similar to the Kurosaki mother in her youth, watching the baby - except the woman has neck-length blonde hair, blue eyes, and a beauty mark located under the right side of her mouth. Plus, her shirt shows her very large cleavage - nearly close to the size of a watermelon. She also had a pink scarf around her neck.

_Isshin slowly aimed the camera from Masaki to the woman's chest_, _recording the awesome sight he had ever seen_.

"_Holy cow_! _Those are some nice racks_! _How did Masaki got herself a big sister like her_?" _He secretly whispered to himself before returning to aim the camera at Masaki and his son_ - _so he wouldn't get caught_.

Senna widened her eyes in disbelief and couldn't believe what Ichigo's dad just said. That woman with the large breasts is actually his aunt! ? She had absolutely no idea how beautiful she is. Of course, they're sisters, but with huge sizes?

So that explains why his childhood friend, Tatsuki, said something to that pervert Keigo about jumping his aunt during their graduation day. Now she had found her answer.

"_Rangiku_, _want to hold your first nephew_?" _Masaki asked the woman in a soft tone_.

"_Sure thing_, _little sis_, _I bet little Ichigo would like to sleep on me_!" _Rangiku replied optimistically_, _but was hushed by her younger sister_.

"_Lower your voice for once_. _We really don't want to disturb his nap_." _Masaki lightly giggled and handed her sleeping son to her sister_.

_Rangiku took her little nephew in her arms and gently laid his tiny head on her left breast as a pillow_. "_My_~ _He's adorable_. _Maybe I should teach him some sex education class when he grew up_." _she teased her younger sister_.

"_I won't allow you tha_t." _Masaki neglected the idea in a bit of stern_.

"_What about breastfeeding_?"

"_No way_. _Anything but that_, _Nee-san_." _Masaki rejected the latter's offer_.

_Little Ichigo let out a small yawn and slowly opened his eyes at the woman who looks like his mom from his sight_.

"_Why_, _hello there_~ _Ichigo_! _Say hello to your aunt_!" _Rangiku said sweetly to him and carried him with her hands under his small armpits_. _She had him standing his tiny feet on her thighs_.

_Little Ichigo moved his tiny hands to the woman's right breast and played with the softness_. _The sisters were laughing from little Ichigo's naughty hands on Rangiku's right breast_.

"_Oh my_~ _Little naughty Ichigo loves to play with me_~ " _she said in a sexy tone with a smile_.

_Masaki stopped and quickly took her son from her older sister to her own hands_, "_No_, _no_, _no_, _Ichigo_! _Shame on you_. _You must not touch a woman like that_." _she playfully touched his nose with her left index finger_.

"_My_, _my_~ _Masaki_, _I didn't know your son would be a pervert at_ this _age_." _Rangiku said in her teasing tone_, _raising her right eyebrow and folding her arms under her cleavage_.

"_He's just a baby_." _Masaki replied before turning to her husband_, _realizing what just happened_, "_Isshin_, _you didn't caught that on camera_, _did you_?" _she asked_, _slightly glaring at him_.

"_W-Why no_, _Masaki_! _I-I blocked the camera when our son touched your sister_." _Isshin lied in-between stuttering_, "_Ichigo_, _you lucky bastard_. _I'll get you for this_." _he muttered quietly_.

**End**

Senna widened her eyes from the hysteric moment when little Ichigo touch his aunt's large breast. She had no idea he would be a pervert during his infant-hood. She looked at her own grown D-cups behind the shirt and was reminded the way he touched and groped them during their wonderful night at Gotei Hotel. Replaying that wonderful night with him, she loves the way he touch her breasts and nipples with his dirty hands. Senna giggled to herself, maybe that's how he had that little experiences with his aunt.

"Ichigo, you're a naughty strawberry." she smiled.

* * *

><p>"AAACHHOOO!" Ichigo sneezed, "Man, is someone talking about me?" he questioned before continued walking.<p>

Finally, he made it to the jewelry store and entered the building. There he was, the room was filled with different rings and necklaces behind and under the glass. He went to the ring area and readied to find the perfect one for Senna - and for their wedding next week. When he looked at the different rings, all the prices were way off the chart. He had no idea how expensive they are.

There was absolutely no way he would have that kind of money for the ring.

Other than that, he had forgotten about the hospital bill for their child. If he spend his money for the wedding ring, then he might have to start all over again for the hospital bill. He doesn't know which comes first - the ring or the hospital bill.

A female employee walked towards her new customer from behind the ring area.

"Hi there, do you need any help?" she asked nicely to the orange-haired man.

"Uhh... yeah, do you have one ring that aren't expensive?" he asked, wishing there is.

"Unfortunately, these are it. I do apologize. What kind of ring are you looking for?" she asked.

"Well, I'm looking for a perfect wedding ring." he answered, feeling a bit nervous.

"For your girlfriend? How romantic! Take a look around, these are what we have. Please, do take your time."

Ichigo complied and slowly walked to the ring area bit by bit, looking at both rings and prices to see which is perfect. Unfortunately they're all the same. Wherever he looks at those rings, all of the prices are still beyond his payment. With a low disappointing sigh and look on his face, he couldn't buy any of them today.

"Maybe another time." he told the employee.

"It's okay. These rings will always be here in this store. Come back soon!"

Ichigo exited the building and decided to return home without purchasing any ring for Senna. After all that confident, he went all the way here to buy a ring for Senna, and he couldn't afford any of those rings. For today's errand to buy a wedding ring, it turns out to be a waste.

* * *

><p>Back in his room<p>

Senna was still watching more videos about baby Ichigo. She found the next one that's named, "Ichigo's Play Day". She clicked that and waited for the video to appear on the screen.

There it was, showing little Ichigo sitting on the floor, with a pacifier in his mouth, placing a toy block on the floor. Next to him was Masaki, who was also sitting on the floor playing with her son. And, of course, Isshin was recording the mother-and-son moment together.

Senna smiled from watching how cute baby Ichigo is when playing with the block toys; she nearly squealed.

_Little Ichigo placed the second block above the first one_. _Masaki helped her son by adding another one atop the one he had placed_. _Ichigo was happy to have his mom play with him as he added the next block on top_. _Both mother and son were taking turns adding one block at a time one after another until the eleventh was at the top_, _unsteady_, _almost as if wanting to topple over_.

_The pile of blocks was wobbling back and forth slowly_.

Senna knew what might happen to the blocks.

"_Ichigo sweetie_, _you ready for the last one_?" _Masaki asked her son_. _Little Ichigo replied to his mother by clapping his hands_, _smiling behind the pacifier_.

_With one last block_, _Masaki placed it on top and happily clapped her hands at her son_. _Little Ichigo too was happy to see all his block were finally one_. _Now the whole blocks were standing still like a real tower_. _However_, _it lost its balance as the top block begins to fall forward_.

"_AAAHH_!" _Masaki exclaimed and quickly reached her right hand to stop the blocks from falling_, _but it was too late_. _The blocks had already dropped to the floor and scattered around_.

_This made little Ichigo cry from seeing his block tower crashing down and dropped the pacifier from his mouth_. _Masaki quickly moved to her wailing son and carried him into her arms_.

"_Ooohh_, _Ichigo_~ _It's okay_, _no need to cry_. _We can build it again_." _She sang to soothe his crying_.

"_Don't worry_, _honey_! _This time_, _it'll be me and Ichigo together_! _Father-and-son bonding time_!" _Isshin declared happily while holding the camera_.

**End**

Senna couldn't help but smile at the video, seeing how mother-and-son time together. Even the mini Ichigo looks so adorable when he cried. Her eyes begins to water from watching the wonderful moment, wishing her foster mother was here with her right now in her arms. She was starting to miss Yoruichi. She reached her right hand and grabbed a tissue from the box, wiping her tears away.

The front door was heard opened from downstairs, startling Senna. Ichigo came back from his walk. She mustn't let her strawberry know about this. Wiping the rest of the tears away, she quickly closed the window and removed the microchip from her laptop. She opened one of the drawer and put her microchip inside there. Next, she began to shut down her laptop and waited for the screen to go black, folding her arms from below her D-cups. Tapping her right index finger impatiently from the loading, her laptop has finally shut down and the screen turned off. She immediately opened the second drawer and put her laptop in there before closing it.

Ichigo then came into his room with a disappointing look on his face and walked to his bed. He laid there and heavily breathed through his nose.

"Ichigo, you okay?" Senna asked, concerned.

Ichigo is definitely screwed. He couldn't tell her about the wedding ring that he couldn't afford today; there's no way he would tell her about their wedding with no rings. He needs to come up with something from letting her know about the ring.

"Uhhh... just... a little troubling day." he lied, but regretted it.

Senna got off the chair and carefully sat on the bed before slowly laying her back on the bed next to him, staring at the ceiling together.

"Don't worry. Hope that "troubling day" will disappear soon." she said with a bright smile as her right hand held his left hand, making his trouble feeling go away.

Ichigo let out a very low chuckle, "Wish that will happen." he muttered.

* * *

><p>That night during dinner<p>

Ichigo ate his meal quietly the whole time. He didn't want to say anything about today. Senna was having a nice chat with Yuzu and Karin about their day at school. However, Isshin noticed his son's silence and saw the look on his disappointing face, and knew only one thing. It was the exact same experience he had felt when he was young. He knows what to do for his son, but right after dinner.

* * *

><p>Later that night<p>

Ichigo finished taking his shower and was about to enter his room from this lame day.

"Ichigo."

The orange-haired stopped his tracks and turned to his right, seeing his dad in the hallway. But instead of his usual goofy face, it was solemn.

"What is it, Dad?" he asked in a bit of an annoyed tone.

"Come with me." Isshin turned his back and walked to his room as Ichigo followed until both father and son were inside the room. Ichigo stood there and waited, wondering why his dad have him in his room. Isshin opened the drawer and was looking for something inside there. "Ichigo, I see you had a hard time looking a ring for Senna-chan, am I right?" he questioned.

Ichigo was nearly startled from hearing his dad. How the hell does he know about that? Was he spying on him the whole time when he was at the jewelry store or something?

Isshin finally found what he was looking for as he took it in his right hand. Closing the drawer, he walked towards his son with something important in his right hand. "Here, Ichigo. Take this." He gave him the item to his son in his right hand.

Ichigo looked in his hand and noticed it was a red box that looks like it was from the jewelry store. He wondered how his old man had that kind of money to afford it. Opening it the small box, his eyes went widened in surprise, seeing two rings in it - except one of them has a diamond ring. While laying his eyes on the rings, doesn't know how or what to say to his dad. This has to be one of the rarest thing for his dad to give him something good.

"If you're wondering how I'd afford them, these were mine and your mother's engagement rings back when we were around your age." Isshin explained.

Ichigo aimed his eyes to his dad, thought he had misheard him. So these are his parent's rings back in their youths? Looking back at the rings again, after these long years in his parents time before his birth, these rings haven't had a single scratch nor damage. He understands how important they are when it comes to marriage and family. Finally, his troubling day was now over - thanks to his dad who just solved his problem; that disturbing feeling inside his body was now disappearing. He can finally relax. Now all that's left is the hospital bill he had to focus on.

He closed the box and gave a small smile, "Thanks dad." Was all he can say to him.

"Since I helped you out, how about we go for a family picnic tomorrow? Tomorrow is Saturday, right?" Isshin asked his son.

"A family picnic?" He haven't had a family picnic in a while ever since his mom passed away. Maybe tomorrow would be the right time to propose to Senna with these engagement rings. "Seems alright. How about a picnic at the beach? Senna loves the beach." he suggested the idea. Before Isshin can go overboard, Ichigo interrupted. "And by beach, I meant "without swimsuits". Just our "normal casual clothes". Besides, Senna's pregnant, and she can't run around during pregnancy." he countered with a frown, knowing his dad's crazy idea when it comes to the beach.

Who in the world would wear swimsuits in the middle of autumn?

Isshin was defeated by his son. He was going to ask him about having a family picnic in their swimsuits.

"Hmph! Have it your way. And make sure to guard those rings with your life!"

* * *

><p>In Ichigo's room<p>

His room was already dark and Senna was in bed, waiting for Ichigo from his shower. She tried to sleep with her eyes closed. As minutes pass by, she couldn't. She turned to the right side and stared at the night sky from the window to kill time. She wondered what's keeping Ichigo inside the bathroom. What was making him taking a shower so long?

The door was heard opened and her strawberry husband-to-be has entered the room, closing the door. He positioned himself on the bed next to his sleeping beauty and covered the sheet on him. Senna turned herself to Ichigo's side and reached her right hand on his left shoulder.

"Nee, Ichi, what took you so long?" Senna asked.

"I was having a chat with my dad." Ichigo answered.

"Hmm~ What kind of chat?" she asked again.

"Just a father-and-son chat. And we're having a family picnic tomorrow at the beach, but no swimsuits."

Senna pulled him to her and happily brought his lips to hers into a kiss. "I've always wanted to have a family picnic with your family. And no swimsuits? Hmm~ Guess I'm alright with it. Since summer is already over, bikinis and autumn don't match - especially mine can't fit me well because of _these_." She pointed seductively. She moved her right hand to his wrist, holding it, and brought it to her right breast as an example. Her face blushed pink from this delightful contact.

She knew her new bikinis wouldn't fit on her current breasts due to the enormous roundness. All she has to do is wait until the effect wears off in less than 30 days.

Ichigo blushed from feeling her soft breast on her shirt by her hand on his wrist. He knew she had a point about her new breasts size. He leaned to her forehead and planted a kiss on that spot.

"Don't worry. Maybe next summer, you can wear your bikini again and we'll have more fun - with my family together."

"Why, aren't you sweet." Senna peaked his lips from his compliment.

The two of them cuddled together and went into a deep slumber - especially Ichigo, he was relieved today.  
>If it wasn't for his dad who just helped him, he'll still be in trouble for next week wedding schedule.<p>

Tomorrow, he'll make a perfect proposal to Senna during his family picnic. Although, he had already proposed to her in Gotei Hotel - ringless. But time it'll be perfect than before.

He wasn't going to screw it up. He promised himself that he will make Senna - his one and only - happy.

**Please review!**


	7. Terrible news to you all

**I'm using the internet at my friend's house for an emergency.**

**Hey everyone, I deeply apologize for this lateness of not updating the next chapter. After the terrible event of Sandy, I need to clean up my house with all those yucky mud in my garage and basement. We've no electricity, gas, and heat since October 30th - until last week we've FINALLY GOT ELECTRICITY! ! It was a tough work and with the help of our neighbor.**

**So many things has happened after the hurricane. We have to clean up the mess in our garage and basement and break the wall down. It was fun breaking, punching, and shredding down the wall until the next company came and repair them.**

**After we got the electricity back, we had to got to the funeral for my grandpa's death due to old age. I was hoping to show him my Halo 4 games, but turns out it didn't happened.**

**The only thing that's not yet done is the internet connection in my house. Our router was destroyed due to the flood of Sandy, it was a huge one - right about the height to my neck I presume. Without the internet connection, I can still work on the next chapter little by little. Until I get the internet back, I ll be ready to update the next chapter!**

**Good thing I already put some notes in it before Sandy happened.**

Here's a little spoiler for the next chapter!

"Senna, w-will... will you... m... will you marry me?" Ichigo proposed to Senna in-between stuttering, his embarrassing face with Masaki's ring in his hand.

"Ichigo, make sure to save lots of cum for our honeymoon~ " Senna told him seductively, putting on her clothes in the girl's shower room.

"YOOHOOO! ! Guess who~ Ichigo!" a cheerful busty woman covered Ichigo's eyes playfully in a sweet tone.

Matsumoto set her eyes at Senna's grown breasts and examined them in curiosity, "Tell me, Senna... Were you born with these goodies?~ " she asked her future niece-in-law and grabbed them, groping them in an act.


	8. Day 9: Family Picnic, Proposal, Auntie

**I've finally got my Internet back! I hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas break and a Happy New Year (somehow it doesn't feel like it at all). I was sick for 4 weeks while getting rid of the mold from my garage and first floor after the flood of Sandy since the ending week of November - I even wore my mask on from getting infected. It was extremely tiring, but fun to tear them off.**

**I hope you all were tired of waiting for this next chapter after the long delay. Well, what else can you do from all this mess? Helping family is important than going back to school. It is life after all.**

**Especially those poor stray kitties, they need a home too, you know!**

**During my out-of-internet for these 2 months and a half, I was enjoying Halo 4 game on my XBox 360! Except I don't know how to get new armors, level up, and stuff. I need help on it! And btw, how am I suppose to play War Game and Spartan Ops on Infinity? I heard some people had problems on their system after installing the 2nd disc, so I don't trust the 2nd disc. Can those two be playable online or offline (without the membership card)?**

**Please help me on it so I can upgrade my Spartan! Thank you!**

**Oh, remember what I asked about Rangiku as Ichigo's aunt? Well, here she is in this chapter and so on! Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Day 9: Family Picnic  Proposal / Auntie**

It is Saturday where Senna will have her first family picnic with the Kurosaki family.

The purple-haired pregnant woman was so excited for this day.

Since morning, the whole family was preparing for the beach picnic with their new family member, Senna.

Yuzu has been cooking in the kitchen for today's picnic. And with the help of Karin, she helped her frantic twin and placed the food in the lunchboxes to save time instead of Yuzu doing all the work.

The happy Isshin kept on singing about today's special event with his third daughter non-stop in front of the poster of Masaki.

"MASAKI! ! TODAY IS FINALLY HERE! ! WE'RE HAVING A FAMILY PICNIC AND CELEBRATING FOR OUR THIRD DAUGHTER'S WELCOMING PROPOSAL! !" he exclaimed insanely, but was kicked and cut off by Karin.

"IF YOU HAVE MORE FREE TIME FOR YOURSELF, THEN HELP US INSTEAD!" the black-haired daughter scolded him.

From upstairs, Ichigo had been waiting outside of the bathroom door for a while, getting really impatient. He really need to shave in the bathroom for today's special event so bad. He wondered what was taking Senna so long in the bathroom.

He knocked the door again with his right knuckle, "Senna, are you done yet?" he asked.

"Almost done!" she replied. That was the fifth time she said it.

"***sigh*** I knew I shoulda shaved last night." Ichigo said to himself, knowing it would be better than today. He had no idea why girls took too long in the bathroom.

After waiting for another five minutes, the bathroom door was finally opened, and out came Senna with a relaxing look on her face.

"About time." Ichigo spoke.

"Hey, a lady needs to get prepare for the day. Ever heard of that?" Senna countered him jokily, raising her right eyebrow.

"Uhh... no. At least now I know." Ichigo said in a low monotone voice, slightly looking away to his right.

Senna approached him and gave him a sweet kiss on his left cheek, "Lighten up, sweetie~ Today's my first family picnic with yours, and I want this picnic to be special." she stared deeply into his eyes with hers, letting him know how truthful she is.

Ichigo couldn't help himself from her pleading eyes, knowing how cute she is when she does that. He remembered his today's schedule that he hasn't done. Not just only the family picnic to be special, he too has something important that he wants it to be special as well.

"Alright Senna, now if you don't mind, I have to use the bathroom." he said, feeling a bit hasty.

Senna sexily smiled, "I'll be downstairs helping your sisters." she headed her way to the stairway, but stopped. "Oh, and make sure not to take too~ long, 'kay, honey~ ?" she finished in a teasing tone before descending the stairs.

Ichigo let out a low chuckle, "I don't take too long in the bathroom." he entered the bathroom, closing the door, and began to work his shaving errand. When he entered, he noticed a small cream container and a razor were left on a sink. Finally, he found his answer. So that's why she was taking so long. "Does she has the same intention as me?" he questioned himself.

* * *

><p>Senna entered the kitchen and found his family working on today's picnic.<p>

"You guys need any help?" she asked them.

"SURE YOU CAN, SENNA-CHAN! ! THE MORE THE MERRIER! !" Isshin exclaimed happily.

Karin rolled from her crazy dad's outburst. Now the four of them began to work together on their picnic menu before they can head out, waiting for Ichigo to finish his business. Yuzu was glad to have Senna helping out, setting the food in the lunchboxes. The happy and haughty Isshin continues to prattle too much about his third daughter non-stop in front of poster of Masaki.

About 12 minutes later

Ichigo was almost done shaving himself. Having all those hair off his body feels much better. The last touch was left is his chin. Moving the razor on his chin slowly until they're all gone. Finally, he finished shaving himself. He checked himself in the mirror and felt his clean, shaved chin, arms, armpits, torso, and legs, seeing how good-looking he is without any hair on him; he felt much better without them, and felt much younger.

No thanks to Keigo, who keeps blabbing about how "men looks better with more hair on their body". Thinking about that, it's like Keigo wants to become a werewolf or something.

He got his clothes back on and was ready for today's picnic. But before he went downstairs, he stopped, nearly forgetting something important. He went back to his room and found his special item on his desk table, which is for Senna, and put it in his pocket. Now that he had his special item, he exited his room and went downstairs to the kitchen, seeing Senna and his family are ready to go - including Isshin who can't stop grinning. Senna also got a bag of three chips from the Kurosaki Clinic storage room so they can have some snacks right after their picnic.

The whole group exited the house along with their picnic materials. Ichigo took out his key and pressed the button to open the trunk, letting his sisters deposit their meals inside the van. They all entered the van and had their seatbelts on - of course, the pregnant Senna sat next to Ichigo, still feeling perky about their family picnic.

While Ichigo kept on driving, Karin and Yuzu were asleep, resting their heads against each other together. After all the cooking and setting in the bentous for Senna's first-time picnic, they deserved a good rest before reaching their destination.

After driving for 15 minutes, they've reached their destination.

When they reached the parking lot, it seems the Kurosaki family are the only one who're having fun at the beach.

Ichigo let out a relaxing sigh and took his keys out before unlocking the doors for his family. The couple opened the door and got out, then closed the door. Ichigo held the key in his right hand, waiting to set the alarm on until his family were out.

Isshin woke up his fraternal twin daughters from their little nap. The twin sisters woke up and removed their seatbelts before getting off the vehicle. The sisters were refreshed after taking their little nap. Planting their feet on the ground, Karin and Yuzu stretched their arms and legs, letting out a yawn.

With the doors were left opened, Ichigo pressed the button to open the trunk of his van.

"Ichigo, why don't you take a little time with Senna while we grab our supplies?" Isshin suggested, taking things out from the van.

"Alright." Ichigo readied himself, turned, and held hands with Senna. Before the lovers left for the beach, Karin called him, stopping their tracks.

"Ichi-nii, would you mind giving me your keys? Who's going to switch the alarm on without you around?" she asked.

Ichigo hadn't thought of it due to his proposal plan. He knew his sister had a point. If he and his family were having fun without setting the alarm on, his van may get stolen. Without their ride, they'll all be stranded or walk all the way home. He doesn't want that to happen and waste more money on his second vehicle. Luckily, he still has it. He gently tossed it to his sister as Karin caught it.

"Press the big button when you're all done." he informed the black-haired sister before heading to the beach with Senna, still holding hands.

The couple made their way to the beach area and stopped in their tracks. They took off their shoes and socks, putting them inside the shoes. Then, they placed their bare feet onto the sand and sat there, feeling the cool air brushing their hair.

Ichigo began to start his special plan for Senna right now, without spoiling her. Senna's sight was glued to the beautiful scene of the blue sky and the waves moving back and forth on the shore.

This really reminds her of the time she was with him during their first picnic before their departure.

"Wow~ I really love this view." Senna set her palms on the sand and slightly arched her head in relaxation. "Ichigo, your family sure are nice. I'm starting to like them more and more." she said and turned to him, but noticed her orange-haired husband-to-be was forming the sand into a small-size sand mountain. "What are you doing?" she asked in a bit of confusion, turning herself to his direction with her legs crossed.

Ichigo smiled from her question, and readied to start his ignition. He finished forming the miniature sand mountain, dusting sands off his hands.

"I have a present for you." he answered.

"A present?" Senna leaned her head a bit, looking at the little sand mountain. She became a bit more confused.

"Your present... " he let out a sigh from that little work before continuing, "-is buried in this mound."

"***gasp*** You buried it! ?"

"I'm going to confiscate it if you can't find it in 10 seconds." he warned her playfully.

"You wouldn't confiscate my present." she growled at him in an act.

Ichigo smirked from his plan and began to count.

"10... "

Senna began to dust the sand mountain off with her hands side-by-side in a quick speed.

"9... 8... 7... "

Senna was half-way there.

"You better not buried it deep somewhere!" she said in her thought.

"6... "

Her hands were nearly the bottom.

"5... "

Senna finally dusted the sands off and paused, seeing a tiny, round golden object that caught her eyes.

"4... " Ichigo stopped counting and saw her stop when she found it. He couldn't help but smiled as his goddess staring at his special gift.

Senna slowly reached her hands to the round golden object. She took it and raised her arms up a little before dusting some bits of sand off it. When she did, she became very speechless from the unexpected present. It's a diamond ring. Her left thumb felt something on the ring that seems to be carved. She looked at that spot to see what it was. When she did, the words were a little difficult to read from the sunlight.

"My one and only." Ichigo spoke, causing Senna to turn to him. "It was originally my mom's wedding ring when my dad proposed her."

"This was your mom's ring?" she asked, still speechless, but was surprised.

Ichigo took the ring from Senna's hands and gazed at it, seeing how precious it was. The more he stares at the ring, the more it reminds of his mother during his childhood.

He faced her and gently took her right hand with his right, touching her thumb with his. "Senna... I want you to have it." He was ready to do the real thing right now. His heart was pounding from this perfect moment. He couldn't make it stop.

Senna couldn't find words to respond from this. She wasn't expecting this to happen so fast. She wished she could wake up from this dream, but she couldn't. She was already in reality.

Ichigo lowered his right knee on the sand, and had left foot on the sand. Still holding the ring in his left index finger and thumb and her right hand with his right. He gulped before trying his best to propose to her from his distracting heartbeating.

"Senna, w-will... will you... m... marry me?" Finally, Ichigo proposed to the girl he loves between stuttering with his embarrassing face with Masaki's ring in his hand.

A small gasp was heard from Senna's mouth. She couldn't believe this is happening. Her eyes widened from this and began to water. The intense joy was too much to handle as she broke down into tears, streaming down to her face. She slowly began to cry as her heart raced from this exact moment. She retrieved her right hand from him and wiped away those tears from her face, letting out a small sob.

Ichigo was a bit worried if this was a bad timing. "Senna, d-did I hurt you?" he asked, lowering his arms.

Senna shook her head and eyed at him, reaching her hands to his left hand and holding it with a bit of firmness.

"Ichi... Ichigo, these tears aren't in pain... ***sniff*** These are my tears of joy... Kurosaki Ichigo... I would love to marry you... ***sniff*** I'll be happy to be your wife... " she smiled happily at him with falling tears on her cheeks.

Ichigo was glad to hear it from her. He'd never thought this day, his proposal to the girl he loved the most, would actually come true - besides the ringless proposal. With his right hand held by his goddess, he stood up as Senna followed suit. She removed her right hand and held her left on his right hand, still smiling at him. Ichigo took the ring with his left index and thumb from his right, readied to do this. Holding her left hand with his left, he began to slip the diamond ring onto her ring finger until it reached the end. Senna raised her left hand and looked at the ring on her left ring finger.

"Ichigo, I love it. And I promise I'll take good care of it." she vowed to him truthfully.

Ichigo smiled at her and reached his right hand to her face, wiping the trail of tear from her left cheek before the other. His right hand brushed her right cheek as her hand rise up and held it. Once he's done wiping them, he stared deeply at her bright amber eyes due to the sunlight, seeing how beautiful she is. The same goes for Senna as she stared at his chocolate brown eyes, seeing how caring he has become during their time back in Gotei Hotel.

He leaned his head towards her and moved his right hand until the index finger touch her ear lobe. Senna immediately pressed her lips on his, surprised him that she kissed him quickly; she wanted to skip to the main part. Her left arm wrapped around his neck and her right hand on the back of his head pulled him to deepen the kiss on hers. Ichigo returned the kissed and wrapped his arms around her waist. The couple roamed their lips together as Senna's tongue licked his lips for an entrance. Ichigo granted her tongue into his mouth as their tongues battled against each other with more passion. Senna sweetly moaned through kissing, pressing her grown breasts against his chest, from behind her shirt, to spice things up. Ichigo felt it as his hands slid their way down from her back until they went under her pants and panties. He felt her bare butt cheeks and gave them a nice, firm squeeze.

Senna squeaked out a sexy moan through sealed lips due to his dirty hands and broke the kiss with a pleasurable gasp. She thought of a better idea to celebrate their proposal, still having her arms around him.

"Ichigo, take me to the bathroom." she requested seductively with a sexy smile.

Ichigo smiled back; he had a feeling it has to be good. No, it has to be _too_ _good_ between them and their proposal!

"Sure." he retrieved his hands from her pants and held her left hand with his right.

They walked out of the beach area, dusting the sands off their feet before puting their shoes back on. Before Ichigo can find a bathroom and work on their _celebration_, Karin called out to her strawberry brother with a bag of bentous in her left hand, approaching them.

"Ichi-nii, you can have your key back. I've set the alarm on." she reached her right hand to him.

"Hold it for a while. Senna needs to use a restroom. Be back in a bit." Ichigo told his black-haired sister and headed off.

"It won't be long, Karin!" Senna added and followed her strawberry.

The lovers walked around for the restroom until they found one. It was close to the parking lot.

Senna walked and entered the ladies room, taking Ichigo with her.

"Hey Senna, are you okay with this?" he asked, feeling a bit nervous.

"Don't worry, sweetie. It's just the two of us. There's no one around." She pointed and took him inside the ladies' room. As they went inside the girl's room, it was clean except some bathroom doors aren't. There was also a shower room where you can clean your body from the sand on your body, including a medium-size square hole on the ceiling in each room. Senna looked around to see which one was the most nicest and cleanest.

Ichigo had no idea about the ladies' room. He looked around, since it was his first time inside the girl's bathroom. Somehow, he felt a bit disturbed to be in there.

Soon, Senna found one and led her lover to enter inside one of the clean shower room. She giggled from this, readying to celebrate their proposal as Ichigo closed the door and locked it from the center. The door's length was from their shoulders to their knees.

* * *

><p>Karin, with her shoes off, had already pick a spot - which was close to the ground area - and put out a blanket on the sand. She sat there and drank her bottle of orange juice while waiting for her older brother and his busty girlfriend to return.<p>

While waiting, Isshin and Yuzu came to join Karin, who had already set the blanket down, with more bags in their hands.

"Karin-chan, have you seen Onii-chan and Senna-chan?" she asked, sitting next to her fraternal twin.

"Ichi-nii took Senna to the restroom." Karin answered her sister.

"I hope they come back soon. After all, it is Senna's first picnic with us." Yuzu began to unpack the bag and set up the bentous.

"Or they could be doing something perverted." Karin mumbled before drinking her orange juice.

"THIS... MUST... BE... HEAVEN! HAVING A FAMILY PICNIC WITH MY THIRD DAUGHTER! ! I'M SO HAPPY IT FINALLY CAME TRUE! ! OH MASAKI, I WISH YOU WERE HERE TO JOIN US! !" Isshin prattled loudly at the sky.

And so, Karin's institution was right.

* * *

><p>In the girl's shower room<p>

There was a loud, pleasurable moan coming from one of the shower room. There were clothes hanging on the shower doorway with a red ribbon. Shoes and socks were left out on the doorway on the ground.

That pleasurable moan came from obviously Senna, being pleasured by her beloved Ichigo. They were standing at the center of the shower room. Senna was standing still on her left leg, grasping her hands on his back shoulders from behind. Her face was blushing pink from feeling the immense pleasure due to his moving hard cock. Plus, she wore the ring on her left ring finger. Ichigo was thrusting inside her wet womanhood as hard and fast as he can to his beautiful goddess. He had her right leg on his left arm, holding it while pleasuring her pussy in a dancing position.

Truthfully, it was Senna who gracefully lifted her right leg on his left shoulder while he was fingering her womanhood, making it wetter before forming a dancing position.

His hands firmly palmed her butt cheeks and pulled her closer with each thrusts. With each and every thrusts, he pounded her pussy, making loud slapping sounds through standing from their dancing position.

The two of them were celebrating their proposal by showing their love to each other before the wedding. They felt the spark shocking their bodies from this heat of lust and passion.

"Aaaahhnn~ Aaaahhnn~ Aaaahhnn~ Aaaahhnn~ Ichi-Ichigo~ Aaaahhnn~ Aaaahhnn~ Aaaahhmmmm~ MMmmmm~ MMmmmm~ !" Senna brought her lips to him and gave him a deep passionate kiss, moaning sweetly. The lovers moved their lips together as Ichigo slowed down his thrust. He continued kissing her and felt her grown breasts and nipples pressing deeply against his chest. With his hands on her butt cheeks, he pulled her naked body extremely close to his and had his erection to thrust inside her wet wall as deep as he can. "MMMMMMMMM~ ! !" This made Senna cried out a very sexy, delightful moan through her kissing lips when feeling his hard cock slide to the deepest part of her pussy. She moved her right hand to the back of his head and deepened their kiss with their moaning.

They slowly broke the kiss, their tongues licking each other with their eyes half-opened. Senna released her left arm from his neck and her right hand from the back of his head. Soon, they stopped playing with their tongues, letting out soft panting, catching their breaths. Ichigo removed his left hand from her right butt cheek and set her right leg down to the ground. After that, he removed his other hand from her left butt cheek.

Once his hands were removed, Senna gave him a short passionate kiss on his lips as Ichigo's hands were on her grown breasts. He firmly squeezed and massaged them until she broke the kiss as his hands stopped. Senna sexily smiled and turned herself to the other side, bending herself down and aiming her butt at him. Her left hand was placed on her left knee. She turned her head to the right and seductively eyed at him with her sexy stare.

Ichigo knew what her next move was. Standing behind her, he aimed his tip at her wet opening and slid it inside a bit. Senna felt his entrance and turned her head back to the front, so her strawberry husband can give her a good banging. His hands grabbed her elbows and held them tight, forming a standing doggy style. Finally, he gave her a hard thrust to the deepest part of her wet frame in a quick and hard entrance.

"AAAAAAHHHHHNNN~ ! !" Senna cried out a pleasurable moan from the jolt of pleasure due to his welcoming cock. Her face was now turning bright pink from this immense rapture.

With his hands gripping her elbows, he thrusts her womanhood in a quick pace and slams his hips against her butt, making slapping sounds with each thrusts. He had no idea her butt feels nice and good when making contacts on his lower front. Senna loudly moaned from the receiving pleasure in their standing doggy style with her eyes shut. Her grown breasts bounced back and forth due to her strawberry moving hips on hers.

"Oohh man, Senna! You're too tight!" Ichigo stated, feeling her firm butt bouncing on him.

"Aaaahhnn~ Aaaahhnn~ Aaaahhnn~ Ooohh yeah~ Ichigo~ Don't stop! Aaaahhnn~ P-Pound me... Pound me more, Ichi~ ! Aaaahhnn~ " Senna pleaded and craved him, wanting more from this. Each and every one of his thrusting cock was giving her more pleasure. She couldn't stop moaning from this with her eyes filled with lust, half-opened, but feeling more pleasure flowing within her body.

Ichigo complied as he went faster and harder, quickening his pace inside her pussy than before. Even her firm butt feels even better when slamming against them. Thrusting her even harder and faster, he gave her one last, hard thrust inside her wet wall and let out a moan, stopping his moving hips. Senna cried out a sexy moan from his hard thrust and stood there. The orange-haired panted and pulled out his member from her wet frame before pulling her arms backwards until Senna straightened herself. Leaning forward and pressing himself against her back, he released his hands from her elbows and wrapped around her torso. He affectionately kissed her right neck and heard her soft moaning when she felt his lips on that spot.

Senna was delighted from this sexual work and raised both her hands to his wrists, removing them from her torso. She turned herself slowly to face him and rewarded him into a short passionate kiss. She eyed at him with pure lust and a seductive smile.

"Ichigo sweetie, let me finish the job." she said in a sexy tone and slowly knelt to the ground to his cock's level. She leaned her head forward and engulfed his cock with her mouth. Her eyes lowered until they were half-closed from this exciting moment. She began to move her head back and forth to the middle of his length, sucking her strawberry in a fellatio in delight. "MMmmmm~ MMmmmm~ MMmmmm~ MMmmmmm~ !" The pregnant purple-haired woman moaned between bobbing and licking the tip.

"Aaaahh... Senna, that's good." Ichigo praised between moaning.

"MMmmmm~ MMmmmm~ MMmmmm~ MMmmmm~ MMmmmm~ MMmmmm~ " Senna kept on sucking him with more lust on his delicious cock. Her right hand held it and stroked the hardness to make it more enjoyable; her left hand palmed on his right thigh. Both her mouth and stroking right hand were pleasuring him even more. While stroking, Senna removed her mouth and licked the tip, twirling around it before taking it back into her mouth again. She wants to make her strawberry man feel very good with all her heart and soul. And she is - by using her mouth, tongue, and right hand on his stiffed cock.

While standing still, Ichigo moaned from her wonderful hand and mouth job. He couldn't help himself but enjoy her sexy work due to both her right hand and mouth. Right now, he couldn't hold himself any longer; he can feel himself reaching to the edge. With more of Senna's sucking and stroking, and without a warning, he let out a moan and exploded his cum inside her mouth.

"MMmmmm~ MMmmmm~ MM-!" Senna froze, her eyes widened, feeling the warm juices flowing within her mouth. "Mmmmmmm~ " Removing her right hand, she softened her moan and continued to bob her head slowly, warming up his member with his own cum. Her half-opened eyes were now closed while sucking him.

Ichigo panted after spewing inside his goddess' mouth. He moaned from the warmness of her mouth and with his own white juice. This is the second time she warmed him up with his own juice. He loves this feeling after her mouth job with his cum.

Retrieving her mouth slowly from his delicious erection, she swallowed his delicious cum and eyed him with her lustful eyes. "Ichigo... that was delicious~ " she stated and stood up, pressing her grown breasts against his chest. Both her hands were on his face and brought him into a deep steamy kiss.

Ichigo's hands were around her waists and pulled her nude body against his. Senna sexily moaned through kissing and pressing her breasts and nipples against his chest. Her hands moved to the back of his head and pulled him to her, deepening their busy lips with more passion. A few minutes later, the lovers broke the kiss to catch some air. They've been panting after that intense pleasure and lust in the shower room.

"Ichigo, that was great." she praised with a smile.

"It was fun." he replied and kissed her lips, "I think I found myself a new hobby." he let out a small laugh.

"***giggle*** Same here." Senna replied cheerfully, removing her arms from him.

The orange-head removed his arms from her as well. Suddenly, he remembered something very important that he seems to have forgotten... It didn't took him that long, he finally remembered where he was supposed to be!

The family picnic!

He must've been enjoying his so-called _celebration_ with Senna the whole time, but forgot about his family.

"Senna, let's head back. My family seems to be waiting for us." he suggested.

"Oh, that's right! We forgot about them. Guess we must've been spending too much time having sex than spending time with your family." Senna chuckled from their celebration.

"Heehee... Let's save it until for our honeymoon." Ichigo replied.

"Yeah, that'll be better!" Senna pecked at his lips, liking his idea.

Unlocking the door and opening it, the couple began to pick up their hanging clothes on the door and wore them. They took their time getting dress without any rush - otherwise his family will found out they've been doing something naughty.

Suddenly, something hit Senna's mind when it comes to an orange-haired husband's idea. She was thinking how much of his tasty cum will be saved up - starting today until their honeymoon. When her sexual appetite comes during their wedding and honeymoon, Ichigo will release as much of his white juice as he can after waiting for seven days straight. Even if that happened, that will give her plenty of drink in one release.

On a second thought, she might try having a creampie with his hot cum inside her pussy. Although, she never had that nor received it from him before. She couldn't wait for that to happen. She even wants to know how it felt from the inside.

"Ichigo, make sure to save lots of cum for our honeymoon~ " Senna told him seductively while putting her shirt on.

"Oooh, you bet I will."

"Oh, and by the way... don't you even think about raping me in my sleep." she added sternly in a playful act.

"Gee, you think I will? Like hell I will do that to my wife." Ichigo laughed.

Once the couple had their clothes back on, they were at the doorway while Ichigo hid behind the door from being seen. Senna was nice to help him out, so she looked outside and saw no one. When she gave him the signal, the two of them quickly dashed out the ladies' bathroom. Finally, they felt the fresh air cooling their heated bodies from their celebrated sex.

They were heading back to his family, who were still waiting for Senna, to have her first family picnic.

And there they are, heading to the beach spot where his family were with their picnic baskets unopened.

Isshin and the fraternal sisters felt _very_ impatient after waiting for them for who-knows-how-long.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU TWO BEEN FOR THE PAST 15 MINUTES! ! ? ?" Isshin blurted out, feeling ticked off.

Ichigo sweatdropped. He couldn't find a word to defend himself from his idiotic dad. There's absolutely no way he would tell him about their _celebration_ after their proposal. He had to think of another way to avoid it...

"Actually, Isshin, I had a stomach problem, so I asked Ichigo to take me to the ladies' bathroom. He was kind enough to wait for me until my stomach felt better. I apologize for the delay on our family picnic. I knew I should've used the bathroom before leaving. I hope I didn't ruin today's picnic." Senna spoke out in a fake sad tone to defend her beloved strawberry husband.

Ichigo turned to her, astonished. He had never seen a girl defend him from his dad before, especially Senna.

Isshin looked at his third daughter's eyes and examined them. He saw sadness in her eyes before changing his mood to relief all of a sudden.

"Why~ No need to apologize, Senna-chan! There's still plenty of time for us to enjoy the picnic!"

"Wow... that was way too easy... " Ichigo muttered to himself in disbelief from her sweet talk.

Senna turned to her lover and moved closer to his right ear. "My sugarcoating always work. And~ you owe me a round 2." she whispered sweetly before pulling back.

"Yeah, guess I do." Ichigo chuckled, "And make sure not to say it so close to my family. They'll know it was just an act." he added.

Isshin turned to the sea and screamed at the top of this lung.

"MY DEAR MASAKI! ! LET US CELEBRATE OUR FAMILY PICNIC WITH OUR THIRD-"

He was cut off by Karin who kicked his back, dropping him to the sand with his head stuck underneath the earth.

"Enough goofing around, let's eat already!" she scolded, losing her patience.

And so, the Kurosaki began to eat...

Senna was amazed as she ate Yuzu's cooking. She had no idea his brown-haired sister would be good at cooking at her age. She was thinking right after this picnic, she'd like to help out the younger sister to clean up bentous instead of letting Yuzu doing all the work to herself.

The purple-haired pregnant woman was enjoying her first family picnic.

Ichigo watched Senna's enjoyment while eating his bentou. He was glad to see her having a good time. This reminds him the time he spent his family picnic when his mom was around during his childhood. Well, when it comes to family picnics, he hadn't forgot about his aunt who always tried to smother him by hugging with her enormous cleavage. If she was here with his family and Senna in this picnic, he doesn't know what to do with that lady.

He smiled, continuing to eat his meal. Thank Primus his aunt isn't here with his family. He hadn't seen her for some time.

Suddenly, a pair of soft hands covered his eyes and felt two large cushions pressed against the back of his head and neck. He paused, sensing a familiar feeling he knew most. Sweatdrops came from his head, causing his face to blush from this certain _contact_ when he was young.

"YOOHOOO! ! Guess who~ Ichigo!" a sweet, cheerful woman's voice playfully called out.

Ichigo recognized that voice and that person. There's only one person who had that voice and very large cleavages...

"Auntie, what are you doing here?" he asked in a monotone. His whole body shakened when he's with her.

"Oooh~ You finally got it right on your first try for the first time!" the woman removed her hands from his eyes.

Ichigo turned around and knew his hunch was right. It really was his auntie - Rangiku Matsumoto, his mom's older sister - who hasn't change at all when he was young.

Her long wavy orange hair was still the same. Her cheerful mood. Her blissful smile. Her sweet voice.

Yep, this woman hasn't change at all.

"My my~ Ichigo, you're looking quite a hunk~ Especially with your long hair." Rangiku complimented him before changing her eyes to his twin younger sisters. "Why Yuzu, Karin, how are my favorite nieces doing?" she questioned happily and approached them, giving them a hug.

"We're doing fine, Auntie!" they replied. However, they didn't like the smothering, but returned the hug anyways.

Rangiku then turned to the new girl with purple hair, tied up in a ponytail with a red ribbon. Not to mention her busts are nearly large as hers, but as equally.

"And you are?" she questioned the latter in curiosity.

Senna was kind of nervous meeting his aunt in person.

"Um, I'm Senna... Ichigo's-" before she can say it, the latter spoke.

"No need to say it, I know exactly what's coming from you... My new niece!" Rangiku said happily.

"Auntie, don't ignore me, and just answer my question!" Ichigo shouted in a bit annoyed tone. "How did you know we were having a picnic! ?"

"Why, your dad called me. Shouldn't this be a _family_ picnic - with me~ " Rangiku seductively said with her eyes fluttering with a bit of sadness in her eyes.

Ichigo shook his head away from her and turned to his dad angrily.

"DAD, why didn't you tell me about Auntie coming here! ?"

Isshin had a smirk on his face while drinking his sake and avoided his son's question. He pretended he knew nothing about inviting Masaki's sister to the picnic to meet her new family member.

"Daddy don't know what you're talking about~ " he sang slyly.

And so, the Kurosaki were enjoying their time together, along with Rangiku, at the beach.

It was then the blonde woman gazed her eyes on Senna's grown breasts like hers. She was very curious about them.

Senna noticed the auntie was staring at her chest. She felt a little disturbed by her sight. She doesn't know why she was suddenly staring at her grown cleavage.

Matsumoto began to move herself next to Senna on her left side for a closer look. Next, she moved slowly to the purple-haired girl's back for her next step.

"Tell me, Senna... " Her hands quickly grabbed Senna's breasts from behind, groping them playfully in an act. "Were you born with these two goodies~ " she asked with a sly smile.

"KYAAA!" Senna cried out from the groping contacts with a blush and immediately removed the auntie's hands from her.

Isshin was a bit amazed, seeing Rangiku grabbed his third daughter's chest, but he wanted to see more with his own eyes.

Karin and Yuzu were a bit disturbed from the odd scene, ignoring their aunt. They just continued on with their meals.

Ichigo froze when he heard "Kyaa" from Senna. He had no idea she sounded cute like that.

"My my~ They're real." Rangiku noted when feeling Senna's chest.

"I-I can explain!"

"Ichigo~ since when did you start liking girls with large boobs like mine~ ?" Rangiku asked her nephew suspiciously.

"I-It's not like that!" Ichigo defended himself with red marks on his face.

"It's a long story, Miss... "

"No, no, please call me Rangiku. I don't like the word "Miss", it makes me feel old."

Senna smiled, "Okay... Rangiku. So you're Ichigo's aunt?" she asked.

"Of course, I'm his favorite auntie!"

"LIAR! !" Ichigo shouted, but the auntie ignored his rejection.

"He was such a cute boy when I babysat him during the times when my sister went out grocery shopping. I even let him sleep on _these_." The busty woman pointed at her own chest with both fingers. "Oh, and there was a time that he wanted me to breastfeed him when Masaki was in the kitchen. And there was a time he made bubbles in the bath. And also, there was-"

"AUNTIE, no more! Stop making these things up!" Ichigo demanded her with, feeling a bit annoyed. His face was turning beet red from the embarrassment. Actually, they aren't lies. He remembered these memories when he saw the photos in his albums, but he doesn't want anyone to hear about it - especially Senna. He wished those photos of his infant-hood weren't real, but they are.

Senna just giggled from hearing Ichigo's childhood from Rangiku.

"Aaaaawwww~ Ichigo, you're no fun." Rangiku pouted sadly in an act.

"That's the same line I said to him when we first met." Senna noted to the woman.

"So my future niece-in-law, when's the wedding?" Rangiku asked that topic out of a blue.

"At the end of next week." Senna answered.

Ichigo was in disbelief when he heard his aunt asked Senna about the wedding.

"Auntie, how did you know about our wedding?"

"Your dad. Who else?" Rangiku simply answered. Not to mention she was informed by Isshin that Senna is currently pregnant.

Ichigo's eyes narrowed and turned to his dad with a death glare.

"Come on, Ichigo! For my dear Masaki's sister, she _needs_ to know about your wedding!" Isshin truthfully informed his son.

Karin just realized something important when it comes to wedding.

"Now that Auntie Rangiku mentioned it, who's going to walk with Senna? Her parents passed away." she asked.

The whole family froze from Karin's question. She had a very interesting point. A very good question.

They all began to think deeply to see who should walk with Senna in the aisle during the wedding.

They've been silent for a few minutes until Rankigu spoke who came out an idea.

"Say, why not have Isshin as a substitute? That way, our problem is solved." she inquired the idea.

Isshin was astonished after hearing Rangiku's idea. He pointed to himself with his right index finger. "M-M-M-M-Me! ? Walking with Senna-chan in the aisle! ?" He began to picture himself in his fantasy mind with Senna in her wedding outfit, walking down the aisle arm-to-arm towards Ichigo who was waiting upfront. "It's... a dream come true! I've always wanted to walk with my wonderful daughter up there!" he exclaimed happily. "I've made my decision! I'M WALKING UP THE AISLE WITH SENNA-CHAN IN HER WEDDING WITH MY SON! !" he shouted in joy.

"Oh, get a grip." Karin groaned, feeling annoyed by her father's kindergarten act.

"Then it's settled! Isshin will walk with Senna in the wedding!" Rangiku declared.

The Kurosaki family continued their family picnic along with Rangiku. She even bring her own sake in this picnic.

"Ichigo~ wanna drink?" she reached the bottle of sake to him.

"No thanks, Auntie. I don't drink."

"Awww~ " the busty woman faked her pouting, then turned to Senna. "What about you Senna? Wanna drink?" she asked.

"Auntie, are you for real! ? Pregnant woman aren't allowed to drink!" Ichigo corrected between gritted teeth with an angry tick mark on his head.

"Come on, Ichigo~ I'm just kiddin'~ " Rangiku stopped, setting down her bottle of sake. She reached her right hand to her cleavage and took out two small cards for them. "Here you go, you two! Here's my business card - where I work! You can come visit me and grab some _accessories_ there!"

The couple took the cards in their right hands and examined them. But they were confused when she mentioned "accessories".

"Oh, and Ichigo, don't forget my best friend, Haineko. She's working there, too. You remember her~ don't you~ ?" she said playfully.

Ichigo sighed heavily from his aunt. He hadn't forgot about Haineko, who also babysat him with Rangiku together during his childhood. Again, with his childhood memory, that peach skin woman has the same smothering hug as his aunt. Somehow, those two almost seem like sisters.

"Why must you torture me?" he muttered, questioning himself.

"I would like to visit there!" Senna said to the aunt with a smile.

"No need, I'll pick you up with my car!"

The Kurosaki continue on their family picnic.

When the family noticed the ring on Senna, she told them it was Ichigo who proposed her. They were in joy as they all began to celebrate the soon-to-be-newlyweds with a toast. Karin and Yuzu gave Senna a warm hug from the good news.

_Yasashii kaze ga fuku_~ _itsumo no michi de_ (_The gentle wind always blows on the road_)

Senna promised the sisters that they will have fun at the wedding together.

_Anata ni ae rutoka sonna koto de ii_ (_I want to meet you_, _but is it okay for such a thing_)

Rangiku was about to give her a smothering hug, Ichigo immediately scolded her and to just give her a normal hug. He knew if his aunt hugged her by tackling and pinned Senna down, then their child will be gone. Rangiku pouted at her nephew, but yielded and gave her new niece a normal hug.

_Chiisa na kodou no yure ga_~ _omoi ni kasanari_ (_There's small heart beats and our feelings will overlap_)

Isshin also wanted to give his third daughter a giant, congratulation bear hug. However, Ichigo saw that coming and knocked his dad out with his head buried underneath the sand - again.

_And so_, _my new life with Ichigo and his family has just begun_.

__Shizuka ni toke runo o_~ _tada matte iru_ (_I'm just waiting for them to dissolve quietly into each other_)_

_I was happy to be proposed by my beloved Ichigo_.

__Hito wa dousite kotae o motome runo_? (_Why do people yearn for answers_?)_

_I really can't wait for my wedding day_... !

__Watashi wa kore de shiawase nano ni_~ _shiwase nano ni_ (_I'm happy with this_, _happy with this_)_

_Things are just getting better_!

__Ai no uta ga ki koe tanda_ (_Can you hear the Song of Love_?)_

_I'm starting to like his aunt_. _She seems very nice_. _Rangiku almost seems to be Ichigo's second mother-like figure since she's almost a splitting image of Masaki_.

__Sore wa chiisa na ai ga_ (_It's a small love_)_

_Ichigo's family are actually fun_. _They are very kind and caring_.

__Hohoemu youni yori sou youna yasahii oto gashita_ (_In order to smile_, _it seems we're drawn close by your tender sound_)_

_Yuzu and Karin are such nice sisters to be with_. _I'm starting to feel like a big sister to them_.

__Toki wa nagare yume wa nagare_ (_Time is flowing_, _dreams are flowing_)_

_Isshin is somewhat a bit odd when he's jolly_, _but he's actually a good father_. _Not to mention a_ wild _father_.

__Ironnakatachi kawa ttemo_ (_They change various shapes_)_

_I was glad I stayed with Ichigo and his family_. _I'm not feeling lonely anymore_. _I feel happy_.

__Anata ga tada koko ni ireba sore dake de ii_ (_I'll be fine_, _right here with you_)_

Rangiku had a camera and a stand, setting it in front of the Kurosaki family before heading back to them. The family held out peace signs with big smiles. Except for Ichigo who just smiled normally. Senna just wrapped her arms on his left arm and smiled at the camera.

The camera snapped and caught the whole Kurosaki family.

__Anata no yobu koe ni kizukeba toki ni wa_ (_I noticed your voice was calling out to me_)_

_My wonderful picnic day with Ichigo and his family was the best time ever_.

__Ushita mono ni tada_~_ te wo nobasu dake_ (_I reach my hand out to the things I lost_)_

_I wish Ms. Yoruichi and Mr. Urahara would be here as well_.

__Toki wa dousite owari wo tsugeru no_ (_Why does this mark the end of time_?)_

_The family beach picnic photo became a background on Senna's laptop_.

__Negai ta ima wa ashita no sora ni_~ _tsuzuite iru no ni_ (_But I'll draw the sky of tomorrow and I'll follow it_)_

_I happily looked at the family screen on my laptop_, _remembering that wonderful day_...

__Ai no uta ga ki koe tanda_ (_Can you hear the Song of Love_?)_

Senna heard Yuzu calling her from the kitchen, needing her help to work on the bentous. Instead of calling her "Senna-chan", Yuzu began to address her as "Senna-neesan". She began to shut down her laptop until the screen goes black.

_But_... _I wish every day would be the same as today_.

_Sore wa chiisa na ai ga (It's a small love)_

Once the laptop was shut off, Senna exited Ichigo's room and headed her way down to the kitchen.

_Ms. Yoruichi_. _Mr. Urahara_. _I finally found myself a family_. _Ichigo's family_!

_Hototsu hitotsu mata taku you na itoshii oto gashita (Winking one by one to your beloved sound)_

There were bunch of photos of Kurosaki family - along with Senna and Rangiku. They were scattered on Ichigo's desk table.

_Toki to tomo ni ano hi no hoshi namida de nagarete shimatte mo_ (_During that time on that day with the stars_, _my tears were flowing_)

The only two photos that were inserted inside the picture frame and placed on the desk table. One was the horizontal frame of their family beach picnic. The second was the vertical frame of Ichigo and Senna together in their arms with happy smiles on their faces, including the wedding ring.

_Anata ga tada koko ni ireba sore dake de ii_ (_I'll be fine_, _right here with you_)

End of chapter 7

* * *

><p>Here's a special part between Rangiku and Senna during the beach picnic while Isshin's head was still buried right after he was knocked out by Ichigo.<p>

The two of them were alone while Ichigo and his twin sisters were heading to the restroom.

Rangiku had thought of a lewd idea to teach Senna something daring with the purple-haired woman's grown breasts. She snickered in her mind from that _idea_ before starting to ask her new niece.

"Hey Senna, have you ever had a job before?" And the busty blonde starts her move.

"Well, I did have a job with my foster mom in Gotei Hotel. I only worked a bit to earn money to pay back Ichigo with all those chips." Senna answered truthfully.

"No, no, no~ Not that kind of job, I meant a good _job_~ " Rangiku corrected her in a seductive tone.

Senna blinked twice in confusion. "I... I never had a good job before. I was thinking of helping Yuzu with all the chores instead of letting her doing all the work by herself." she said.

Rangiku gave up with a sigh in defeat. She had no other choice but to tell her than using her dirty hint.

"Senna, what I meant by _job_ is this!" Rangiku clamped her hands besides her own grown cleavage, rubbing them. "Titjob!" she told her.

Senna froze from what Rangiku trying to say. She finally understood what the aunt was trying to ask her. Why can't she just ask _that_ normally?

"Oh, that! Um, is that good?" she asked nervously with a small blush.

"Heehee! I'm gonna teach you how to do this "titjob"! First, you need Ichigo's cock between your boobs. Next, you put your hands on them." Rangiku's hands clamped her large cleavage as Senna followed with her eyes, mimicing the blonde. "Once its between them, you'll just give him a nice squeeze with those nice boobs when he move his cock back and forth." she began to squeeze her cleavage naughtily.

Senna was a bit unsure about this "titjob". She began to follow Rangiku's instruction, but noticed something about it. With a smile on her face, this "titjob" thing would really come in handle with her grown breasts rubbing Ichigo's member. She continued to rub her D-size breasts in excitement, imagining herself and Ichigo's length rubbing together...

Phase 1 was successful!

Now Rangiku would need to teach Senna the second part of titjob.

"You're doing good already! Now here's another step. The more you keep rubbing these goodies, you'll make them even more wet with your own hands, or Ichigo's."

"Huh? I can make them wet?" Senna asked in surprised.

"Indeed~ It's call "Boob bucket". That's the only way to make your boobs carry water!"

"Oh, really!"

"Now~ let's go again."

"Hai!"

"You squeeze them like this and this and this... "

The two women began to have their bonding time together by squeezing their own grown cleavages together. Not until Ichigo and his sisters came back from the restroom and saw the unexpected scene.

Karin and Yuzu weren't expecting to see this. Yuzu's face was flushing pink, frozen. Karin blocked her sister's eyes, but also had a bit of pink mark on her face, frowning. Ichigo gaped with a blush on his face, seeing his wife squeezing her own cups.

Of course, the three of them obviously had a feeling it was their aunt teaching some inappropriate lewd lesson.

"AUNTIE, JUST WHAT ARE YOU TEACHING SENNA IN BROAD DAYLIGHT! ?" Ichigo barked.

The two women stopped their handiworks and turned their heads to them. Senna was just getting to the best part, but it had to be ruined by her strawberry man.

"Titjob and Boob bucket." Rangiku anwered plainly.

"NOT IN PUBLIC! ! WHAT IF SOMEONE SEES YOU TWO! ! ? ?"

"Relax Ichigo, nothing's gonna happen. Besides~ the two of us were just getting along." Rangiku replied to her angry nephew.

Senna looked and saw no one was around. She giggled. She just learned something new to please Ichigo with her lovely D-cups. She'll just have to wait until the wedding. Pretty soon until next week, she will give her orange-haired husband the best titjob if it wasn't for his sweet aunt.

The only person she'll let someone ogle at her naked body and touch every single part, including her breasts, is none other than Ichigo.

* * *

><p>Just to let you know about the "Boob bucket", it was mainly from the Beach episode.<p>

About the "Ai no Uta" theme song, I lost my original lyrics from Spring Break, so I found a different translation - different than the first.

Please give me your feedback! The more, the better!


	9. Day 12: Wedding Shopping

If any of you read my Special Night for IchigoXSenna, I've upload a new steamy chapter! Enjoy reading it!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Day 12: Wedding Shopping<strong>

Three days after the family picnic, Senna was having a good time with the Kurosaki family, especially Rangiku during their _bonding_ time - even the fraternal twin sisters. The three of them were having a sister relationship.

For Isshin, he wouldn't stop prattling happily about seeing his son and third daughter's wedding. Of course, he couldn't wait for it for another few more days, but feeling very impatient.

The next day after the picnic, Senna was having another morning sickness and vomited in the toilet badly. Ichigo held her purple hair and patted her back to soothe her until she was done, cleaning herself up.

For the past three days during each night, the lovers slept peacefully together, with Senna on top of Ichigo. Her head was resting on his pillow, next to his head, her hands laying flat on his chest. Ichigo, however, was having trouble sleeping with her grown breasts pressing against his chest; he was unable to sleep with red blushing mark on his face. With her enjoyable soft and firm breasts on his chest, his manhood hardened from her special contacts and made it to her womanhood behind her pants.

Sure, he loves touching and massaging them, but he had to restrain himself from touching nor pleasuring his goddess in her beauty sleep. He had to save it for their honeymoon after the wedding. There's no way he would waste it beforehand. He waited until he fell asleep with his arms around his future bride.

.

.

.

It is Tuesday before Friday.

The Kurosaki were out shopping for Ichigo and Senna's wedding outfit, including Rangiku who decided to join in the wedding shopping. Isshin skipped work and made up a lie that he accidentally slammed the door on his right toe and broke it due to his hastiness. His boss let him off for a week until his 'injury' recovers. Isshin was extremely happy about it, excited to see his third daughter in her wedding dress.

Right now, Ichigo was driving with Senna and Karin while Isshin and Yuzu were in Rangiku's car. She took the lead and drove her way to one store where her sister, Masaki, bought her wedding dress. Of course, she was the one who brought Masaki to this wedding store.

Both drivers found parking spots, parked their vehicles there before exiting with their keys out. They've turned on the alarms before heading inside the wedding store to purchase the married couples' outfits.

Senna was amazed, seeing different styles of wedding dress. She doesn't know what to pick for herself. The same goes for Karin and Yuzu since it's their first time in the wedding store.

And as for Ichigo, he too is starting to learn something, he had no idea how valuable these wedding dresses are. Looking at each and every one of them, he would not imagine how lovely Senna would be in one of those dresses during the actual wedding.

Before Isshin can explode in pure happiness, Rangiku quickly elbowed his abdomen, knocking him out cold, placing him on a couch to prevent any unnecessary disturbances. Once the blonde woman placed her insane brother-in-law on the cushion chair, she pretended nothing has happened.

The rest of the group were stunned to see the blonde aunt, their eyes widened.

The female employee saw the family by the entrance until she noticed the familiar blonde woman and her eyes widened, surprised.

"Rangiku, is that you?" she asked, approaching towards her.

"Shizuka! No way!"

Both women approached and gave each other a hug.

"How are you doing?" Rangiku asked the latter.

"Oh, same as usual!" Shikuza examined her friend's face. "Wow~ After 18 years, you still look the same!" she exclaimed.

Rangiku laughed, "Well, what else can you expect? Every female in this world needs their youth and beauty!" she pointed.

"Well, that's true! So, what can I help you with?" she asked.

"We're here to buy a wedding dress for my new niece!" Rangiku answered happily, pointing her right index finger at the purple-haired girl with a red ribbon in a ponytail.

Senna was curiously looking at one of the wedding dress on a mannequin. She imagined that dress on her and in front of Ichigo with his tuxedo on at their wedding day.

"Oh my, she's pretty!" Shizuka said, noticing an orange-haired man with two younger girls. "Say Rangiku, isn't that your nephew? He's all grown up."

"Why, yes! My nephew is having a wedding soon! He told me he's willing to become the best daddy ever!" she exclaimed happily.

"That's a lie, auntie! I'd never said that!" Ichigo, who was about to enter the tuxedo area, pointed.

Rangiku pretended she didn't hear that and turned to her future niece.

"Senna-chan, don't just stand there! Come with me, and I'll help you get your dress!"

Senna smiled and proceeded to the blonde aunt, but stopped in her tracks. She turned to Yuzu, wondering if she wants to help out.

"Yuzu, care to join?" she suggested.

"That'll be nice, Senna-neesan!" Yuzu walked over towards her.

"Karin, what about you?" she turned to the black-haired sister.

"I'm fine." Karin simply answered and sat on the couch.

The two females walked towards Rangiku and began to search for the dress.

Ichigo was in the tuxedo area, looking for one that suits him. He scanned each and every one of them at a time, checking each size to see which fits him. He took one out and examined the tag size before entering the dressing room.

It didn't take long. The strawberry man wore the white suit on and a white tie while facing the reflection of himself from the vertical-size mirror. After checking himself in the mirror, he decided that he looked very neat - except the one time he swore never to wear it again. He claimed for himself that he looks weird in it back in his childhood.

Until now, he actually looks good on it - twice, since the Gotel Hotel party with Senna.

Ichigo decided to buy this for the wedding. He carefully removed the tux and changed back into his regular clothes. With the tux on the hanger, he walked out of the tuxedo area, and is readied to purchase it. When he did, he saw Senna standing still, being measured by Shizuka and his aunt. He looked around to see where Yuzu was until he saw Karin sitting on the couch, looking very bored. Not to mention his unconscious dad is still knocked out.

"Hey Karin, where's Yuzu?" he asked.

"Yuzu went inside the wedding dress area." the black-haired sister simply answered.

He sat on the couch next to Karin and waited while watching Senna.

Rangiku and Shizuka were still measuring Senna's height for the wedding dress.

Shizuka has a tape measure in her right hand and starts measuring her customer's breasts. When the measurement was done, Shizuka was practically amazed.

"My my, you're a growing girl with large breasts." she noted in amazement.

Ichigo blushed from hearing the employee's remark about Senna's D-cups.

"_Did she have to mention that out loud_?" he thought.

Senna blushed from the woman's remark about her cleavage. She doesn't want to explain how she grew them magically. Of course, it was the effect of the pill from Mr. Hat-and-Clog, who gave Ichigo for his pleasant night before the departure. Even if she told her about it, there's no way the latter would believe her.

Shizuka finished measuring and placed the tape measure back inside the drawer.

"Now that's done, follow me." she walked towards the wedding dress area.

The three females followed the woman to the room where all the dresses were in.

The only one's that are left out are Ichigo, Karin, and the unconscious Isshin in quiet the room.

Senna was still searching for her wedding dress when Rangiku interrupted her.

"Senna-chan, is this one good! ?" Rangiku asked cheerfully, pointing at one of the dresses.

"Forget that Rangiku, how about this one?" Shizuka asked next, pointing at another one.

Both women were suggesting different styles for Senna non-stop. However, she and Yuzu sadly disagreed with the women. The pregnant purple-haired woman wanted to look for one on her own. She doesn't want to cause problems for them.

"Ah mou... " Both women faked their pouting, deciding to let Senna make her selection.

Senna, and with Yuzu's help, walked around and saw different styles on each mannequins. Passing through each of them one by one, none of these suits her. Also, the price were way over the top.

There's absolutely no way she nor Ichigo would purchase one of them with that kind of money.

"***sigh*** _Guess I have to pick a cheaper one then_." Senna mentally said and walked around to find one. She knew the better looking they are, the more expensive it is.

Suddenly, she found one wedding dress that caught her eyes.

It was a Melissa Sweet design in a Fingertip Veil with Scalloped Lace Style and a shoulder-length veil.

The purple-haired woman approached it and examined it with her own eyes. She circled around while eyeing at that dress. That dress seems to be her type of dress. Before she can decide, she found the price tag and saw it wasn't much like the rest.

The price was just only $200!

Senna smiled, knowing this wedding dress was worth it before turning to Shizuka.

"I'll take this!"

"Sold!" Shizuka called.

"I can't wait to show Ichigo my wedding dress!" Senna squealed impatiently.

"Senna-neesan, I think you look pretty in it!" Yuzu praised.

"Thanks, Yuzu! Not until the wedding, that is."

Rangiku remembered something about the wedding and interrupts her nieces' conversation. "Uh-huh-huh, Senna~ A bride mustn't allow to show her dress before the wedding." the busty blonde pointed.

"Huh? Is that true?" the purple-haired girl asked in confusion.

"Yes. Well, some decide to show the groom before the wedding." Shizuka noted.

"Well then, I'll wait until the wedding!" Senna applied the idea.

Ichigo had waited for quite some time for Senna's wedding dress. He and Karin were already bored for a while. A few more minutes later of waiting, the girls finally came back from the wedding dress area.

"About time you three are back." Ichigo spoke, breaking the silence.

"Lighten up, Ichigo. Girls needs some time to pick, don't they?" Rangiku said playfully.

"Your aunt has a point, Ichi. And don't worry, I found a beautiful dress for our wedding!" Senna smiled at him.

"Can I see it after we pay for it?"

"Nope. You'll have to see it only on our wedding day." Senna answered jokily.

Rangiku linked both her arms around her nephew and niece's neck together.

"Don't worry about the money, Ichigo! Your auntie will pay for them!"

"Thanks auntie, but I'll pay for my own tux." Ichigo removed the blonde's arm from his neck.

Rangiku removed her other arm from Senna's neck and began to fake her pouting.

"Come on, Ichigo! Let auntie pay for them!"

Ichigo started to argue with his aunt as Yuzu walked towards her black-haired sister.

"So, Yuzu, what does the dress look like?" Karin asked her twin.

"That wedding dress is pretty! You should've come with us, Karin-chan!" Yuzu told her.

"For the last time, auntie, I'm paying for my tux!" Ichigo told her, getting annoyed on their argument.

"Oh really, Ichigo~ ? Then how are you going to pay the hospital bill for Senna's hospility if you spend money on your tux?" Rangiku questioned him, cocking her right eyebrow with her arms crossed.

Ichigo paused from her aunt's question, completely speechless. He doesn't know how to talk back to her.

"HA! OWNED!"

Senna laughed from Rangiku's remark. Ichigo sighed in defeat and let his aunt pay for his tuxedo.

Shizuka came to the cashier while carrying a white box in her arms. She placed the box on the cashier table as Rangiku placed the tux as well. The employee told her the amount of money for both items. Rangiku reached her wallet from her pocket and took out a credit card, swiping it to pay for her niece and nephew. Shizuka folded the white tux and took out a black box from the floor. She put the folded tux inside the box and closed both boxes, handing them to the blonde woman.

"Here you go, Rangiku! And your receipt, too!"

"Arigato, Shizuka!"

Karin turned to her knocked out dad and gave him a kick in the ribs to wake him up.

"Wake up, idiot dad!"

Isshin immediately woke up in tip-top-shape from his black-haired daughter's kick.

"TIME FOR THE WEDDING DRESS! !" he exclaimed perkily until he saw the group heading out at the entrance.

"Hey... we're done shopping already?" he began to whine.

"Yep." Senna answered with a small smile.

After hearng his third daughter's answer, Isshin began to have a dramatic breakdown.

"WHHHYYYY! ! ? ? I DIDN'T GET TO SEE MY PRECIOUS THIRD DAUGHTER'S WEDDING DRESS! ! WHY DOES FATE HATE ME SO MUCH! ?"

"*sigh* Dad, get a grip, we're leaving." Ichigo said to him, exiting the wedding store with his family.

Isshin slumped his head down in disappointment and followed.

Ichigo, Senna, and Karin entered his van and Rangiku, Yuzu and Isshin entered her car. The drivers turned their engines on and drove back to the Kurosaki house to prepare for the last preparation before the wedding.

The invitation!

End of chapter 8

I thank you for your patience for these delays since Sandy events.

Please review!


	10. Day 15: Wedding, Celebration part 1

I'll be putting an **Alternative Version** for the Shadow Clone Jutsu story that's NOT part of the sequel and this story and the next only.

Whenever you see an "**AV**", that's for the Shadow Clone Jutsu stuff.

And one more thing, just to let you all know, I don't know MUCH about the wedding ceremony! The only things I know are the saying the vows, exchanging of the rings, and the kiss. THAT is all; NOTHING else!

This chapter is going to have a tiny bit of Ichigo and Tatsuki moment.

* * *

><p><strong>Before you read, I've got bad news. The next chapter is going to be very slow because I went to a different college in the city to register. And guess what's in my schedule? I have some morning classes, even Saturday too? I've been in that place for two weeks and it's been giving me a hard time working on the next chapter. I had a feeling it won't be a good semester. I had to get up extremely early for class and tried my best to stay awake each day. *sigh* All I can do for my next chapter is work on it bit by bit, so please be patient! My semester is going to be a tiring one.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Day 15: Wedding  Celebration part 1**

Thursday before wedding

The Kurosaki family was now starting their preparation.

Now that Ichigo and Senna had done their wedding shopping, all that was left was the invitation for Ichigo's friends at the wedding. He had already written to his close friends whom he usually hung out with; Tatsuki, Orihime, Uryu, Chad, Mizurio, and lastly his odd, energetic friend Keigo.

He even pick Chad as his best man in the wedding. Of course, they've been helping each other out since 8th grade till high school. He wasn't going to pick Uryu, since they hardly get along.

Ichigo made his way to each of his friends' houses and handed out the invitations. He even explained to them about his wedding with Senna, with a bit of nervousness every time at each place.

* * *

><p><strong>AV<strong>

While he was out sending the invitations, Senna found something very interesting on the newspaper for her and Ichigo. With a perversely proud grin on her face, she'll tell him after the wedding.

* * *

><p>Isshin went out to the bakery store and ordered a wedding cake for his son and third daughter's wedding ceremony. He was looking forward for it. He hadn't been in a wedding since his and Masaki's during their younger days.<p>

At Karakura High, Karin and Yuzu had informed their principal about their older brother, who used to graduate in the school, having a wedding on the next day; they decided to skip school tomorrow so they can celebrate his wedding together. The principal gladly accepted their request.

* * *

><p>At last, it is Friday; their wedding day!<p>

Both soon-to-be-married-couple brought out their shirts and pants and places them in a single luggage for their honeymoon. It was Ichigo's idea to wear their normal clothes once their honeymoon was done. He doesn't want to be seen in public with his tux and Senna's wedding dress on.

For Senna, she secretly hid two of her containers for their honeymoon between her clothes so Ichigo wouldn't find it. Of course, she wanted to surprise him with her nice D-cups after being taught by Rangiku. She still has another 15 days before the effect expires. Her red ribbon was removed and was coiled around her Kirby plush's head - into Fighter Kirby.

Once their clothes were done, they went downstairs to the living room and noticed his family are ready as well.

However, Yuzu was about to burst in tears after seeing a luggage in her brother's hand. He recently just came back from his long vacation, and now he's having another one?

Noticing the crying girl, Senna explained to Yuzu a bit clearly about the wedding and honeymoon stuff, and the light brown-haired sister was relieved.

Ichigo drove his family to the church and had his tuxedo in a box with him in the trunk, feeling nervous. Rangiku delightfully joined the group with them, and didn't want to miss the preparation. She even want to help out her new niece for the wedding outfit - just like her sister, Masaki.

The Kurosaki family began to prepare themselves for their wonderful event.

Ichigo and Senna were walking down the hallway with boxes in their own hands. When they reached the horizontal hallway, they saw a sign in front of them.

The sign has two opposite directions: one is for the bride, pointing to the left; and the other is the groom, pointing to the right.

"Well, I guess this is where we end." Senna joked sweetly.

"Gee, you think." Ichigo chuckled lightly.

Senna turned to him and gave him a sweet kiss on the left side of his face.

"See you soon, honey~ !" The busty purple-haired strolled her way to the bride's room. When she entered the room, she closed the door and let out a cutest squeal. She can hardly wait for the best event! Senna walked forward, placing the box on the round table, and began to remove her clothes to change into her wedding dress.

Ichigo did the same, walking to the groom's room and preparing to change into his tuxedo.

* * *

><p>Outside of the church<p>

The bells started chiming and people walked up to the church. Some of Ichigo's former classmates from high school came. Even Orihime's best girl friends from high school. All were actually surprised to hear about their scary orange-haired classmate getting married, but they weren't expecting to be soon. Furthermore, they've brought presents for the married couple.

Karin was outside looking for her older brother's former high school classmates on the list. Most of them came, including his usual friends: Tatsuki, Orihime, Uryu, Chad, and Mizuiro. They even showed her their invitations, which were given by Ichigo. Keigo however hasn't yet to arrive. Every one of them dressed up nice and formal for Ichigo's wedding.

The strawberry finished changing while staring at the reflection of himself. He was feeling so nervous he couldn't tie his tie right. He never liked wearing it. The door was heard knocking.

"The door's open!" he called.

The door opened, footsteps was heard in the room. Having a difficult time tying the necktie around the collar, Ichigo avert his eyes from his own reflection to the visitor's. When he did, his eyes widened, frozen in place.

A certain boss whom he used to work for since his senior year, Ikumi Unagiya, owner of the Unagiya Shop, actually came to see him! ?

Quickly, he turned around to face her in shock, "B-Boss!"

There he was looking directly at her, instead of her usual aggressive expression, her face shows a happy expression. She even wore her outfit formally.

"Ichigo-chan!" the black-haired woman gave him a warm hug. "I've heard about you getting married, so I decided to check it out myself!" she exclaimed in her sweet tone.

(**A/N: Ikumi's "Ichigo-chan" means "Ichigo, my boy", from the Xcution Arc before Kite Kubo ends the series.**)

Ichigo didn't react due to her strong constricted arms. "Uuuurrmmm... it's... nice to see you again, Boss." he said in a breathless monotone as the woman released him.

Ikumi removed her arms and gave him a stern glare at him, "I told you to address me as "Ms. Ikumi"." she told him, changing back to her aggressive expression.

"But aren't you a mother?" he corrected her plainly.

The Unagiya mother ignored him before continuing where she left off, changing back to her happy persona.

"How long has it been since we haven't seen each other? Have you plan to work with me again? I still have leftover work for you." she offered sweetly.

"Look Boss, it's only been three years, and I'm working with my dad for my wife."

"Your wife! ? I can't wait to see your bride!" Her eyes landed on his collar, "I see you're still having trouble wearing a tie."

"Shut it." he mumbled.

"Here, let me help you with that." Ikumi reached with both hands and removed the necktie. She helped her former worker by fixing his necktie from the beginning. Soon, Ichigo's tie was nice and neat. "There! Good as new!"

"Th-Thanks, Boss."

Ikumi gave him a pat on his back, "No need! What can you do without your favorite Boss? I'll be seeing you from my seat!" she walked her way to the door, but stopped, "Oh, and Ichigo-chan... "

"What?"

Ikumi turned her back to him. "Make sure you come and visit... " she said.

"Sure." he grew a small smile.

"And play with Kaoru sometime!" she finished before exiting the room.

Ichigo dropped his smile from her last line.

"Is that why you came to see me?" he implied unconcernedly before leaving as well.

* * *

><p>Senna was humming sweetly while wearing her wedding dress for the main event. Her grown cleavage actually fit on it despite the effect from the pill. She upped the dress a little bit to cover most of it from the crowd's sight, including Ichigo's crazy perverted friend. She looked at the mirror, seeing how gorgeous she is in that dress. Twisting her hips slowly from side-to-side, she looked much better and was readied for the big part.<p>

Before she can start on her hair and the veil, the door was heard knocking.

"Come in!" she called.

The door was opened, letting Rangiku in the room.

"Oh my, Senna, you look fabulous!" she praised.

"Thanks, Rangiku! I'm sure Ichigo would be surprised to see me in this dress! And thanks for buying it for me."

"No problem! It's the least I can do to help my new niece!" the busty blonde walked behind her third niece, "And besides~ " both her hands playfully grabbed her grown breasts, letting out a cute "Kyaa" from the bride's mouth. "Don't forget about those goodies I taught you!" she teased her.

"Enough with that already! At least help me with the veil." Senna pouted, sat on a chair and formed her purple hair into a bun with her hands.

Rangiku assisted the latter's help as she took the long veil with her right hand and put it on her bun hair. Sure, it was a piece of cake, she had done this before with her younger sister with her wedding with Isshin. Once the veil was in her hair, she fixed and covered most of the latter's head except the front. When putting the veil on Senna's head, she felt like it was Masaki's.

She really missed her younger sister.

"_I haven't done this since Masaki's wedding_." Rangiku thought a bit sadly and leaned forward until she reached into Senna's left ear. "Senna... make this family proud." she whispered before straightening herself. "I'll be waiting from the aisle." With that, she walked out of the room.

Senna sat there and waited to be called out until she heard knocking from the door again.

"Come in!"

The door was heard opened as she turned. It was Tatsuki, Ichigo's childhood friend, who entered the room with the door closed.

"Hey, Senna."

"Hi, Tatsuki! What brings you here?" she smiled at her.

"Just want to say congrats to you and Ichigo. I never thought he would be having a wedding this fast." Tatsuki walked to the chair and took a seat.

"Say that after the wedding."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

Both women began to laugh. They were having a nice chat before the wedding cue begin.

"*laugh* Wow, Tatsuki, you're my first friend who I can chat with."

"Thanks, Senna, maybe when the baby is growing, I can help you sometime." Tatsuki reached her right hand to the latter's left shoulder and let out a small smile. "Please don't make his family sad like they were before." she pleaded sadly, staring deeply into the bride's amber eyes.

Senna sensed the message from the black-haired girl's eyes. She had the same intention of preventing Ichigo's family from feeling sorrow. She even heard the tone of her voice. She too has feelings for Ichigo, but gave him up. She doesn't have the urge feeling of wanting to hurt her. Both her arms reached to the latter and pulled her into a warm hug.

"I will, Tatsuki. I won't disappoint him." she said, patting the latter's back.

Tatsuki returned the hug with a smile on her face. "I know you will, Senna... If Ichigo made you cry, then I'll just give him a good beating for making a girl cry." she noted, letting out a small chuckle as they both removed their arms from each other.

"Ichigo wouldn't do such thing to me." Senna giggled.

A knock was heard and the door was opened by Isshin.

"Senna-chan, it's time!" he said happily.

"I guess his old man still hasn't changed a bit." Tatsuki chuckled.

* * *

><p>The trumpets sounded inside the church, alerting the wedding has begun.<p>

Chad, the best man, can sense Ichigo's nervousness as he spoke.

"Ichigo, relax."

Ichigo nodded from his best friend's encouragement.

When the door was heard opened in the aisle, the entire guest, including Ichigo's friends, stood up from their seats, facing the doorway for the main event.

There they are, the substitute Isshin and Senna, linking their arms together with his left and her right. He couldn't help himself, he was overjoyed, but decided not to blow it here. Senna had a long veil concealing her beautiful face. Plus, she was holding a bouquet of white roses in her left hand.

His sisters, Karin and Yuzu, were the first to walk forward. Karin was holding a pillow with a pair of rings on it, and Yuzu was spreading flower petals on the aisle.

After the twin sisters, Isshin began to move forward slowly, escorting Senna with him to the altar. Senna smiled behind the veil and followed, but couldn't see her beloved strawberry through the veil due to his white tuxedo blending in.

Ichigo smiled happily, seeing her bride in her wedding dress. He had no idea how beautiful Senna is in that wedding dress.

Chad gave his usual small smile at Ichigo.

From the seats, Chizuru was supremely amazed to see Ichigo's bride was a girl with D-size breasts! Well, not as big as her beautiful boobs of goddess Orihime, but somehow or someday, she's willing to make her future bride hers from that nerd Uryu! She was about to drool while gazing at the purple-haired bride, but her right foot was stomped, causing her to hiss silently.

It was Tatsuki, obviously her usual culprit, who stood in front of her at that same row, trying her best not to let Chizuru ruin Ichigo's wedding.

Isshin finally took Senna to the altar, left and took his seat with his twin daughters. Senna stood there besides Ichigo with a happy smile on her face. The two of them faced each other before facing the altar and took a step forward.

The priest opened the book and began to start the ceremony. He held out the pillow with their rings while eyeing at the couple.

"The wedding ring is a symbol of eternity. It is an outward sign of an inward and spiritual bond which unties the hearts in endless love. And now as a token of your love and of your deep desire to be forever united in heart and soul. You Ichigo, may place the ring on the finger of your bride." The priest presented the rings to him.

Ichigo took a ring and slipped it into Senna's left ring finger. Senna took the last ring and slipped it into his left ring finger.

"Ichigo, do you take Senna to be your wedded wife and in the presence of these people. Do you vow that you will do everything in your power to make your love for her a growing part of your life? Will you stand by her sickness or in health, for richer or poorer, for better or worse till death do you apart?"

"I do." Ichigo answered as the priest turned to the bride.

"Senna, do you take Ichigo to be your wedded husband and in the presence of these witnesses. Do you vow that you will do everything in your power to make your love for her a growing part of your life? Will you stand by her sickness or in health, for richer or poorer, for better or worse till death do you apart?"

"I do." Senna answered with a smile.

Hearing their commitment to one another made him smile. The priest closed the book and proceeded to their final stage.

"I pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Kurosaki. You may kiss the bride."

Ichigo turned to face Senna and smiled at her. Senna smiled back and gazed at him behind the veil. Reaching out with his hands, he lifted the veil up and placed it over her head, locking his chocolate brown eyes at her beautiful amber eyes. The two of them were staring at each other like there was no tomorrow. In a slow movement, Ichigo lowered his hands on her shoulders and leaned forward towards her. Instead of him planting his lips on hers, Senna was the one who kissed him which surprised him. Now the two of them kissed each other heavily with their arms around each other.

The audience stood up from their seats and gave them a loud applause. Uyru let out a small smile for Ichigo and gave him a small clap.

The married couple came out of the church as the audience followed. They walked down the stairs, seeing his friends and family congratulating them by clapping and tossing confetti.

Tatsuki couldn't help herself, seeing how happy Ichigo is with Senna. With a single tear sliding down from her eye to her cheek, she decided to let him go and wiped her tears away.

From behind the gang, loud running noises were heard as Keigo finally arrived in his sloppy suit.

"S-Sorry, I'm late guys! D-Did I missed the wedding?" he asked in-between heavy panting.

"Unfortunately, you did." Uryu replied coldly.

Keigo gaped, his mouth wide open in utter disbelief and disappointment.

"Keigo, care to explain why you're late on Ichigo's wedding?" Tatsuki asked with her arms crossed on her chest, frowning at him.

Keigo let out a nervous laugh before he can answer.

"Let's... just say I was distracted with my Call of Duty games."

"Seriously, Keigo?" Tatsuki and Uryu almost exclaimed simultaneously.

Once they were away from the crowd, Senna slightly turned her back to see who would be the lucky girl to catch the bouquet of white roses from her hand. Now that she's ready, she threw it backwards in the air as it fell towards the crowd.

Suddenly, the girls from Ichigo's high school quickly made a break for it through the crowd, even Orihime and Chizuru. If the red-haired girl caught it, she'll definitely give it to Orihime and win her heart. Tatsuki just stood there, seeing how childish they were acting. As the bouquet fell, all the women shrieked and tried to catch it, but the pretty thing bounced away from each of their hands one after another. With the final bounce, one of the girls accidentally smacked the bouquet away from them and landed in Tatsuki's hands.

The newlyweds laughed at the scene and entered the limo, driving them to a hotel's reception hall.

About an hour later, his family, friends, and the guests have arrived to celebrate.

All the guys congratulated Ichigo for being a lucky bastard, married before them. The same goes for the girls who congratulated Senna with a hug and a nice girl chat, asking about the whole story and how they first met. The purple-haired woman, of course, didn't want to tell them about their first encounter. The more Senna ignored the girls, the more they'll ask her persistently.

The newlyweds had their meals with his family and friends.

It was then Ichigo began to ask Keigo about his lateness on a big round table.

"Keigo, do you want to explain to me why you were late?"

"Well, you see, Ichigo~ I was... well, that would be~ " the energetic cheerful guy sang to cover himself.

"Keigo was distracted by his Call of Duty games." Tatsuki told her childhood friend.

"HEY! THAT'S NOT COOL, TATSUKI! !"

"Seriously, Keigo... again with that stupid game?" Ichigo frowned apathetically.

"Call of Duty is NOT a stupid game! It's the best war game ever! At least, they're way better than those stupid Halo games!" Keigo countered.

"Keigo, that's so wrong. Halo is all about killing aliens from taking over the Earth. Call of Duty is all about death and gore in each different countries. Unlike Halo, it's way better than seeing blood or hear their strong foul-mouth." Tatsuki explained the difference.

"As if, Tastuki! Call of Duty has more events!"

The two of them continued to argue about shooting games to see which is better as Mizurio stood up from his seat.

"Leaving already, Mizuiro?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah, I have an exam next week. Today was fun. And congrats on your wedding!" he smiled and left the reception hall.

When Mizuiro left the party, the tapping microphone was heard throughout the whole room, through the speakers. Isshin was standing with the mike in his hand and began his speech.

"ATTENTION EVERYBODY! ! I would like to congratulate my son, Ichigo, and my third-daughter, his wife, Senna, and to everyone who came for their beautiful wedding today! And for my son and new daughter, I would like for them to enjoy their pleasant wedding cake before the party!" he announced happily as the crowd applauded the man.

"Does Mr. Hat-and-Clog has the same short speech as my dad?" Ichigo questioned himself aloud.

"Probably." Senna giggled.

Behind the black-haired Kurosaki, Karin and Yuzu came into the reception hall with the cart and the wedding cake, pushing it gently. Rangiku was walking behind her twin nieces.

"NOW my son and my third daughter, come up here and cut the cake!" Isshin called out loudly through the mike. The crowd turned to the newlyweds and gave them another applause.

Ichigo and Senna complied, making their way from their table to the wide one. Senna grabbed her groom's right arm with her left as Ichigo escorted her to their wedding cake table. They stood in front of the wide table and grabbed a large knife together with their hands.

"Come on, Ichigo! Cut the cake!" Keigo encouraged him loudly.

"Yes, cut the cake, Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime cheered as well.

With both of their cheering, all of the strawberry's former classmate began to chant. All but Chad who "cheered" in his deep, lifeless tone.

"CUT THE CAKE! ! CUT THE CAKE! ! CUT THE CAKE! !"

The couple looked at each other with a smile. They couldn't refuse the crowd, and placed the knife on the cake. Together, they slowly cut the cake and the crowd roared.

Everyone took a plate and a slice of cake from the married couple.

Ichigo took a bite of his, but found it has chocolate inside. Outside, it was vanilla with frosting, concealing the chocolate. He hasn't had chocolate in a long time since his mom made cookies with chocolate chips on it. Senna was enjoying the cake happily from both flavors.

"Senna, you like the cake?" he asked.

"Of course, chocolate and vanilla are my favorite! MMMmmm~ !" She bit her slice of cake before asking him, "What's yours?"

"Most of the time I prefer chocolate, but sometimes vanilla." he answered.

"Well, at least your dad got the right flavor for our wedding." Senna commented sweetly before taking another bite.

When the couple finished, Senna couldn't help but wanting to have another slice. She even gave one for Ichigo.

Suddenly, Keigo sneakily walked up behind Ichigo.

"Hey, Ichigo. Mind if I ask you something?" he whispered.

"What is it, Keigo?" Ichigo groaned a bit, thinking he 'better' not be asking some stupid questions.

"Tell me something about your wife. Are her boobs really real or were they implanted?" he asked him through whispering.

***POW! !***

Ichigo elbowed Keigo's face from his ridiculous question - especially on his wedding day.

"Sorry I asked, Ichigo." Keigo apologized, covering his bloody nose with both hands.

Tatsuki saw the whole thing. She had a feeling it could be an inappropriate question that Ichigo doesn't want to hear. It's so obvious that Keigo would ask such questions like no one else would. She can read him like a book; that idiot hasn't change one bit.

"Keigo, that was so stupid." she muttered, continuing to eat her cake.

Chad was eating his cake in a quiet, calm state the entire time.

For another couple, Uyru and Orihime were spoonfeeding each other with their own forks. When Orihime finished hers, she declared to all of her dear friends to eat her special homemade cake. Just the idea of her "homemade cake", everyone suddenly had a bad feeling about it.

When the cake was done, a music was played through the loud speakers. Most of the guests decided to dance with their beloved partners. They got up and approached to the dance floor.

Ichigo placed his plate on the table and wiped his mouth with a napkin. He turned to his bride and stood up from his seat.

"Senna, wanna dance?" he asked, reaching out his right hand.

Senna smiled at him. She placed the fork down and wiped her mouth clean before taking his hand with her left.

"I would love to, anata." she replied sweetly and stood up.

Ichigo took her to the dance floor and held her right waist with his left hand. His right hand held her left. Senna placed her right hand on his left shoulder and looked at his eyes with hers. The married couple began to dance in a slow motion.

Not just them, but Uryu and Orihime were dancing as well.

Chizuru was fuming with hate, seeing the nerdy man dancing with "her" sweet, dear Orihime! She bit the napkin and pulling it hard, wishing it was her dancing with Orihime instead.

Isshin was crying waterfall out of pure joy, proudly knowing that his son will never stay a virgin for life. Reaching his right hand into his pocket, he quickly took out his wallet and a photo of Masaki.

"My dear Masaki, look at our son! He's truly a man! I knew this day would come! I wish you were here to see this!" he blurted out, but Rangiku smacked his head to shut him up.

"Pipe down, Isshin. It's not like people can come back from the dead. At least my sister is watching over him." she pointed.

Ichigo continued dancing with Senna as he gently pulled her body close to him. He has never been this happy before. Meeting with Senna really changed his world upside down. If he hadn't meet Senna in Gotei Hotel, he would still be the same guy who attracted so many thugs and delinquents, causing so many other problems. Right now, this was the perfect moment... where things will change with Senna around.

"Mind if I cut in?" a voice asked behind him.

The lovers stopped dancing and turned to the person. It was Tatsuki.

"Senna, it'll be nice if you dance with one of his sisters."

Senna thought about it before answering the latter. This could be the right time where the two childhood friends can have their moment while she can have some fun with his sisters. Of course, she had a feeling that Tatsuki wasn't the type of girl who would steal a guy from her. Since Ichigo and Tatsuki were very good friends, she can trust her.

"Sure thing, Tatsuki, I'll let you have some moment with Ichigo." she answered the latter before facing Ichigo. "Make sure to keep your hands to yourself." she playfully glared at him in a teasing tone.

"What! ?"

"Don't worry about him, Senna. I'm a black-belt. If he tries to touch me, I'll kick his butt." Tatsuki grinned, playing along.

Senna made her way to the twins. Ichigo had his hands on Tatsuki's waist and they danced in a slow motion.

"Tatsuki, haven't we dance like this before?" Ichigo asked his friend.

"Yes, we haven't since kindergarten in that Cinderella play. And you suck at being prince charming." she joked, almost had the urge to laugh.

"Shut it. And don't you dare tell Senna about that." he nearly growled.

"***giggle*** I won't."

While the childhood friends were having their little moments together, Senna wasn't dancing with just one of the Kurosaki sister, but two of them at the same time. She was holding Yuzu with her right hand and Karin with her left. The three of them were dancing together in a triangle shape with smiles on their faces.

Isshin saw his twin daughters smiling and laughing with Senna. He felt like he's in heaven after seeing how happy his daughters were. He was glad Senna was their key and hope to prevent their sorrow from overcoming them after Masaki's death. Urahara was right after all, from having Ichigo and Senna as roommates to them living together as a family.

Ichigo and Tatsuki were still dancing with their arms around each other until Tastuki was the first to stop.

"Ichigo, today was fun." she said.

"Leaving already?"

"Of course, Puffy's still waiting for me. I still need to buy some food for him. Maybe I can bring Puffy to your place." Tatsuki replied.

The two of them removed their arms from each other. Before Tatsuki can leave, she gave him a short, simple kiss on his left cheek which surprised Ichigo. She wished she could've done this sooner. Seeing how happy Ichigo is, Tatsuki knew she shouldn't ruin his day or Senna's.

"I'll see you later, Ichigo! And if you make Senna cry, I'll tear you into pieces!" With that, Tatsuki left the party.

Ichigo stood there, dumbfounded. He had no idea what just happened.

While Senna's having fun with the Karin and Yuzu, she saw Tatsuki kissed Ichigo on his left cheek with her eyes glancing at them. Since it was just his cheek, she wasn't mad at her for kissing Ichigo, she knew that would happen. There wasn't any hint of hate nor jealousy inside of her. They did have their small talk before the wedding. That Tatsuki girl seems to be a good person.

Ichigo walked towards Senna and his sisters. She stopped dancing with the twins and saw his surprised expression.

Just to be sure, she asked him. "Everything okay, Ichi?"

"I'm alright. Just need to relax a bit." Ichigo replied and sat on a seat, drinking a glass of ice water.

Senna smiled and sat beside him. She also wants to take a break before their honeymoon. She just needs to save up her energy for it.

15 minutes later

Chojiro Sasakibe, their chauffeur, entered the reception hall and walked towards the newlyweds. He spotted the orange-haired man and stopped in front of him.

"Kurosaki, am I right?" he asked in a polite manner.

"That's right."

"The hotel has a room ready for you two. Also, we had transported your luggage in your room." the elder man informed them and left.

"Senna-neesan, are you really leaving?" Yuzu asked, almost on the verge of breaking down.

"No, Yuzu. It's a tradition where the married couple spend their perfect night together. We'll be back by tomorrow." Senna assured the light brown-haired sister.

"Ichi-nii, make sure you don't do something cruel to Senna and your child." Karin stated in a bit of concern.

"I won't." Ichigo replied to his black-haired sister.

Getting up from their seats, Ichigo bid goodnight to his friends and guests and thanking them before leaving with his wife. When they made it to the lobby, they saw their chauffeur was waiting patiently at the lobby.

Chojiro bowed and gave them their room key. He also asked what time he'll pick them up tomorrow morning, and Ichigo told him around noon. The chauffeur accepted, and left the building, leaving the newlyweds alone.

Ichigo led Senna to the elevator as he pressed the up button.

When the elevator door opened, the lovers stepped in, pressed a 6 button, and waited to ascend to their destination floor.

Senna couldn't wait to surprise Ichigo. Tonight, she'll make this the perfect honeymoon the best they can possibly remember. Thinking about the nearing honeymoon, Senna can feel herself getting wet from the inside of her womanhood. Closing her legs together, she really couldn't stop wetting herself with her own love juice.

Right now, the purple-haired pregnant woman couldn't help herself but feel very horny.

End of chapter 9

Next chapter is going be their super steamy lemon with "pie" and Ichigo's "good job". Hehe

Please review!


	11. notification

**Hey everyone, I'm here to announce you all that my next chapter will be on hold for a little bit more, thanks to my crazy morning schedule. I'm still having a tough time working on their honeymoon scene, but don't worry it's almost complete in 90%. Please be patient, thank you!**

**Btw, have anyone read the newest manga about Ichigo's mom, a Quincy! ? That was a shockingly unexpected. Does that mean Ichigo is half Quincy and half Shinigami? And Isshin's a Shiba family? Does that mean Ichigo, Ganju, and Kukaku are related? I remembered they had an epic fight from the first season. Oh here's a good question, how would Ishida react after hearing Ichigo is part Quincy?**


	12. Day 15: Honeymoon Night part 2

**I'll be putting an Alternative Version for the Shadow Clone Jutsu story that ISN'T part of this story. This chapter and chapter 9 will be the only two that have AV.**

**This chapter contains scenes of extreme sexual lemon written by me. Do not try any of what you see or read here at home. Seriously, you could get really messed up.**

* * *

><p><strong>I'm terribly sorry for the lateness. I'm finally done with my semester; all that crazy stress and morning class are making me losing my ideas! Most of all, I'm finally FREE! ! Man, one of my professor really isn't being fair when I finished my artwork. She's very, very, VERY picky. My second one is a good professor, teaching me how to draw and make an animation character. I'm not very good at making animation stuff, but these are high tech; I still like it though. Apple iMac computers are difficult to handle, especially the mouse that don't <em>have<em> the right click like the usual mouse. The command button and that and that and that are driving me crazy!**

**I'm thinking about skipping summer semester. Who would take summer school when you can't concentrate with all that blazing heat? I know if you take summer semester, you'll get out faster with more credits. I rather take it in winter semester instead. I DO need a break and have some fun after all the tough work.**

**During my first semester, I finished watching Gundam 00 series, including the movie. I LOVE 00! ! Better than the other Gundam I watched!**

* * *

><p><strong>Mike Kromer:<strong> Indeed, my friend.

**The Dark Eccentric:** Yeah, I agree with Urahara and Yoruichi in the aisle. If they're in the wedding with Ichigo and Senna, who's gonna watch the Gotei Hotel? lol

**bankai777:** No need to repeat the same review.

**Chapter 10: Day 15: Honeymoon Night part 2**

Nighttime

The newlyweds are still riding inside the elevator

Senna couldn't stopped wetting herself, shifting her legs to prevent her pussy juice from ruining her wedding dress. She let out a soft moan from this lewd, horny feeling. A small pink blush was on her face when she pictured her special _something_ for her husband.

Ichigo noticed her legs were moving a lot for quite some time since they stepped in the elevator. He turned to her and heard soft moaning from her mouth. Just by looking at her expression, he had a feeling she couldn't wait any longer.

The way she moaned and closed her legs, it made her feel like a dirty woman. He never knew Senna would be this beautiful, sexy, lewd, lusty - and not to mention dirty.

Ichigo reached his right arm to her left shoulder, then moved his right hand to her face. He turned her face to his and brought his lips onto hers. Kissing his wife, Senna calmed down a bit from her dirty thoughts. She returned the kiss and roamed their lips together to kill time. In a few minutes, they slowly broke the kiss until both their lips parted and stared at each others' eyes.

"Wait until we get there." he said to her patiently.

Senna smiled and responded with a small nod. Breaking apart, she lowered the wedding dress on her chest a bit to reveal her lovely cleavage to him. After concealing them during the preparation room, she can finally gets some air for her breasts. Ichigo widened his eyes at her beautiful D-cups. He felt impatient to grope her body and have fun with her until they're out of energy.

With a DING!, the elevator door opened at their destination floor.

Ichigo walked out and led Senna with a bit of hastiness. Looking for the room number, he found it and Senna inserted the key to unlock it. She turned the door knob and opened the door as they entered the room. When they did, Senna closed the door and locked it while Ichigo examined the room. There was a king-size bed with thick sheets. There was a lamplight next to the bed on the left. Not to mention their luggage and white boxes, with their previous clothes, were in the room as well - side by side.

In this wonderful room, he felt like he was back to square one - where he first met Senna.

Ichigo felt a pair of arms wrapping around him with hands touching his chest. He turned his head to the left and heard Senna moaning sweetly, rubbing her free hands on his chest. He raised both his hands to lower hers before turning to face her. Senna gazed at him and quickly had her arms around his neck, and brought her lips onto his. Ichigo returned the kiss and wrapped his arms around her hips until his hands reached to her butt, behind the dress. Through kissing passionately, he tightened his palms on her butt and lifted her off the ground. Taken aback by this, Senna squeaked out a moan and pressed her body against him to keep herself from falling, with her right hand holding the back of his head to deepen the kiss.

The lovers felt super impatient for their honeymoon.

Now that she was in his arms, Ichigo continued making out, carefully making his way forward until his knees hit the bed. The kissing couple slowly broke the kiss and played with their tongues together. He gently placed his bride's legs to the floor and stopped the tongue kissing. They let out soft exhales to catch their breath. Removing their arms from each other, Senna turned her back and reached her hands to her veil.

"Ichigo, care to unzip me?" she asked seductively, taking her time to remove the veil.

"Sure." Ichigo held the dress on her back with his left hand, and held the zipper with his right index finger and thumb. He moved the zipper down until it made its way down to her lower back.

When her back was slightly exposed, Senna finally removed the veil from her head and dropped her long purple hair to her back. She swung her head freely to freshen her hair. Ichigo couldn't help, but watched his wife. Moving close to her, his hands grabbed her delicate grown breasts and massaged them in a perverse way. Senna squeaked out a moan from his perverted handiwork, and then giggled with a pink blush on her face. He added a kiss on the left side of her neck and Senna softly moaned in delight.

While massaging her breasts continuously, Ichigo couldn't wait to touch them when her wedding dress was off. Though, there was just one thing missing. His clothes. Of course, he can't let Senna be the _only_ one naked.

Stopping his kiss, he removed his dirty hands from her cleavage and backed up a bit. He removed his white coat, starting with his left arm before the right. Senna turned to face him and saw him ready to remove his outfit. Before she can remove hers, she laid her eyes at those boxes from the wedding shop.

"Ichigo, let's put them in those boxes." she suggested sweetly.

Ichigo turned his eyes at the boxes from the wedding store. He nearly had forgotten about them. Instead of throwing them to the floor, the box was a much better choice. Neither of them would want their wedding clothes to be dirtied.

Liking the idea, he faced her. "Sure." he deposited his coat inside the box with his normal clothes. Just as he was about to unbutton his shirt, his wife caught his hands before removing the top button.

"Let me do it, Ichi~ " she stated seductively.

Ichigo smiled and removed his hands on his shirt. He decides to let her do her magic work. Senna began to unbutton his shirt one by one as the shirt reveals his bare chest. Looking at his chest while unbuttoning, she felt herself getting wet again as her legs tightened together. Ichigo watched her taking his shirt off, but his eyes were focusing on her nearly exposed cleavage, the dress blocking her pretty nipples. He can feel himself growing hard behind his pants.

Until Senna removed the last button, she reached her hands to the wrists and pulled the sleeves down from his arms. With the shirtless Ichigo standing still, Senna threw the white shirt in the box. Next, she'll remove his pants, noticing that small bulge. As her hands reached to the top part of his pants, Ichigo stopped her by pressing his lips on hers and holding both her upper arms, pulling her close to his bare chest. The bride was surprised by this and returned the kiss.

"MMmmmmm~ MMmmmmm~ MMmmmmm~ " Letting out a sexy moan, Senna couldn't stop herself from drenching her womanhood with love juice. Her legs didn't have enough strength nor energy to stop the wetness. She felt like she was going crazy soon.

Ichigo broke the kiss and removed his hands from her upper arms, gazing at her eyes while breathing. Seeing Senna breathing as well, with her lustful expression, he felt so impatient to touch her and feel her. His eyes avert to her D-size breasts, wanting to remove the wedding dress.

"Guess it's my turn now." he smirked.

"MMmmm~ Please do~ " she gestured sweetly.

Ichigo crouched slightly and had both hands on the bottom of her dress. Next, he lifted the dress up until he made it up to her waist.

"Lift your arms up." he said beforehand.

Senna complied gracefully with her arms in the air. Ichigo finished lifting dress off her torso, revealing her beautiful body, breasts, and pink nipples. All that was left on the topless Senna were her white stockings and white stained silk panties. Putting the dress in the box, he was astonishingly amazed to see her naked body again after one whole week of waiting. He's feeling more turned on just by looking at her, his heart pounding.

"Whoa... " was the only word that came from his mouth.

Seeing his surprised look, Senna sexily smiled and raised her hands to her grown breasts, cupping them.

"Like what you see, honey~ ?" she asked in a naughty tone.

"Damn... they're nice... " he replied, feeling more turned on.

Senna lowered her eyes at the bulge behind his boxers. She just couldn't wait to get her hands on that hard thing. Thinking about his cock inside her pussy, stroking it with her right hand, and sucking it in her mouth; picturing about those things of Ichigo's cock really made her wet and hornier. Slowly, she knelt down in front of him and removed her hands from her breasts to his boxers. She pulled them down until his length came out. With a surprise gasp, her eyes widened in amazement to see his visible cock in front of her in its hard state.

She hasn't seen that hard and delicious cock in a week.

"Why, hello~ little Ichigo~ Hope you saved up plenty of delicious cum for me~ !" she exclaimed in excitement.

Ichigo grinned from her lust of hunger of his stiffed erection. He removed his feet from his boxers as his kneeling goddess threw it in the box where his clothes were without looking. Now his eyes stared at her who was extremely glued to his manhood.

The blushing Senna was very impatient, just by staring at it. Her left hand lowered down to her wet panties and massaged her womanhood. Her right hand held the hardness and strokes it back and forth slowly.

"Wow~ you're still hard as ever, Ichi~ " she praised while stroking him; feeling the bare skin of his manhood.

Ichigo raised his head and moaned from her stroking hand. He hasn't felt her soft hand touching him for a whole week. He really wanted more than just her hand. Senna heard him moaning from her lovely hand job. With a grin, she began to pick up the speed, earning his moan to louden. With her left hand, she inserted two fingers inside her wet opening and fingered her inside to add more pleasure.

"Haaaahhh~ Haaaahhh~ Haaaahhh~ Ooooohhh~ that's sooo goood~ !" Senna moaned from her fingering before taking her husband's arousal inside her mouth. "Aaaaahhhhmmmmm~ MMmmmmm~ MMmmmmm~ MMmmmmm~ " Closing her eyes, she sucks his hard cock with her head bobbing repeatedly. With her fingers inside her lewd pussy, the pleasure was increasing within her body, making her pussy juice come out even more. "MMmmmmm~ MMmmmmm~ MMmmmmm~ MMmmmmm~ MMmmmmm~ MMmmmmm~ " Moaning while sucking, Senna twirled her tongue around his tip to make things more pleasant for her beloved strawberry.

She's definitely enjoying her new hobby.

"Aaaaahhhh~ Senna... so good... " Ichigo moaned from her warm mouth. Standing there, he was enjoying his goddess's mouth job after waiting for a week.

Sucking his cock in a fellatio for a few minutes, Senna stopped with a delightful moan and opened her eyes half-way. She retrieved her mouth slowly until her lips were off his tip, leaving a thin trail of saliva. Her right hand continued stroking it. She also stopped fingering her drenched womanhood and removed her left fingers from her panties. Senna licked her lips seductively and tasted her two left fingers, covered with pussy juice. Cleaning off her fingers, she removed them and raised her head at him before speaking.

"MMmmmmm~ One of my favorite cock I enjoy sucking the most, Ichigo~ ?" she stared at him with pure lust in her eyes.

"Heehee... You seem to be enjoying this." he chuckled.

"With you, anata~ " Senna added sweetly before standing up, raising her arms to her breasts, pushing them together. "You know~ I'm still wearing my panties." she said to him seductively, still blushing.

The naked Ichigo knelt down and stared at her wet hotspot behind her panties.

"Well then, let me get that off you." he smirked, reaching his hands to her white silk panties from her waists. He pulled them down to her thighs and exposed her lovely shaved pussy with her dripping love juice. "Wow Senna, look how wet and dirty your pussy is." he teased her while pulling her panties to her feet.

"What are you saying~ ? I'm not that dirty~ " Senna joked playfully as she removed her feet from her pulling panties.

Ichigo threw her wet panties in the box, continuing to stare at her pussy. Moving closer towards her, he had a better view to see Senna's lewd spot. Leaning very close to her womanhood, his hands extends to her butt cheeks and palm grabbed them, making Senna cried out a moan from his handiwork.

"Aaahh~ ! Ichigo~ "

"Damn, you're so wet. Let me clean that up for you." Ichigo stuck his tongue out and licked her left thigh, trailing her pussy juice up and down. With his hands palming on her soft and firm butt, he won't let her escape, but bringing closer to his face.

"Aaaahhnn~ Aaaahhnn~ Oooohh~ Ichigo~ " Senna moaned from his tongue, almost shakened. While standing still, she spread her legs and bent down slightly so he can clean her thighs better. As Ichigo finished licking her left thigh, he worked on her right. "Aaaa-Aaaaahhnnn~ Ooooohhh~ Ichi~ Yessss~ Just like that! Mooore~ Clean me~ Clean me up~ ! Aaaahhnn~ !" Senna loudened her moan and raised her hands to her grown breasts, massaging them.

Ichigo squeezed her butt cheeks and continued cleaning her right thigh for a few more minutes.

The moaning Senna couldn't stop massaging her breasts, but was enjoying the pleasure from her hands and his tongue together. Right now, she really needed something _more_ than just his licking tongue. Letting out sighs between moaning, she removed her hands from her grown breasts and straightened up her legs.

She really want to start the main event.

Ichigo stopped licking and removed his hands from her butt cheeks before standing up, eyeing at his goddess.

"You taste sweet."

Senna smiled sexily before walking towards the king-sized bed and climbed on it. She laid her back on the bed and faced at his direction. Her feet were planted on the bed, expressing herself in a seductive way.

"Ichigo, you're missing two things on me." she said seductively, swinging her legs.

The orange-haired couldn't restrain himself any longer. Watching Senna's nakedness and sexiness really made him even more turned on. He climbed on the bed and knelt his shins in front of her. Looking at her nice, sexy body, he stroked himself with his right hand for a bit to keep it hard.

Senna gracefully lifted her legs in the air and showed her wet pussy to him, waiting to have her stockings off.

Ichigo stopped his right hand and grabbed both her ankles, placing her legs on his shoulders. His stiffed member was placed between her thighs on her wet opening and her clit. Starting with her right leg, his hands took the white stocking off until it came off her foot. He tossed it at the box from his left side and then worked on her left leg.

Once her legs were completely exposed, his beautiful goddess was finally naked.

"Ichi... " Senna moaned while blushing.

The kneeling Ichigo placed his hands on both her thighs, caressing the soft and smooth skin. The early pregnant woman slightly moaned and cupped her D-size breasts, massaging them. Ichigo slowly moved his hands from her thighs to her shins, then her ankles. He held the left leg and licked it, earning a sweet moan from her. A few more licking, he changed his tongue to her next leg. While working on her right leg, Senna firmly massaged her breasts and loudened her moaning.

"Aaaahhnn~ Aaaahhnn~ Aaaahhnn~ Oooooohhh~ Ichi~ Ichigo~ Aaaahhnn~ !"

Unable to break free from his grips, she arched her back a bit and continued moaning and rubbing herself. She was captivated by her husband's tongue job on her leg. She can still feel the hardness and warmness of his cock between her thighs, rubbing her clit slowly.

"Ichi~ Ooooohhh~ Cock... I want your cock inside me~ " Senna highly craved, removing her massaging hands from her grown breasts.

Hearing her desire, Ichigo stopped licking and placed her ankles down until her feet were on the bed. Sliding his hands from her ankles to her thighs, he spread them apart to reveal her nice and wet pussy. Both of them were waiting for the main part in anticipation. Stroking his manhood thrice, he aimed the tip at her opening and deeply thrust inside her. Feeling the wetness and tightness inside her, he moaned and lowered his torso onto hers, feeling her grown breasts and nipples on his chest.

A jolt of pleasure stunned Senna's body from his welcoming cock inside her pussy, who loudly moaned from this wondrous feeling.

"AAAAAAHHHHNNN! ! Oooohhh yes, Ichi~ ! Your cock is sooo hard!" she exclaimed pleasantly, wrapping her legs around his waists and her arms grasping his back shoulders. Ichigo pressed his lips on hers into a deep passionate kiss and caressed her face. "MMmmmmm~ MMmmmm~ MMmmmm~ " Senna returned the kiss and roamed their lips together, moaning sweetly. Her right hand moved to the back of his head to deepen their steamy kiss. Her tongue slipped into his mouth and intertwined with his, licking each other together.

With their busy lips, Ichigo began to move himself inside Senna. Since her pussy was wet earlier, Senna felt his moving cock inside her pussy and cried out a sexy moan through kissing lips. Feeling his hard cock hitting inside her womanhood repeatedly, it was definitely her favorite spot to enjoy the pleasure the most. Breaking the kiss, Ichigo quickly inhaled for some air and switched to her left neck. Senna loudened her moan while feeling his lips on her neck and his cock thrusting her, her right hand retreated to his right back shoulder.

"Aaaahhnn~ Aaaaaahhh~ Ichi~ Ichigo~ ! Aaaaaahhhh~ !" Shutting her eyes, her legs tightly constricted his waist, and arched her back. She pressed her grown breasts against his chest to encourage him for more.

After a few more moments of pleasuring Senna, Ichigo gave her one last push and stopped, resting his head on the pillow besides her. Laying on top of her, the two of them were panting through each others' neck to catch their breaths. Senna was still grasping her hands on his back shoulders and her legs tightened his waist, without removing either of them.

The strawberry was the first to catch his breath and stared at her beautiful face. She looks so beautiful when she's panting lustily. His right hand held the left side of her face and brought his lips onto hers in a slow passionate kiss. The purple-haired returned the kiss and moaned sweetly, roaming their wet lips together. For about 3-5 minutes, they finally broke the kiss and stared at each others' eyes, panting against their breaths. Their eyes were locked on for some time until Senna was the first to speak in the silent room.

"Ichigo, please be careful with me... I'm only two weeks pregnant." she warned him softly, brushing his face with her right hand.

"Don't worry, Senna. I know a better way than the usual." he replied with a grin.

The wife was curious about this _better way_, though she was smiling. His hands traveled down to her waist, and then to her back from the bed. With her legs wrapped around him, he straightened himself up, and picked her up, pressing her body against his, as her legs removed themselves from his waist. With that, Ichigo carefully sat on the bed and placed Senna on his thighs in a sitting position. Her arms were wrapped around his neck, and her breasts and nipples pressed deeply against his chest.

"Ichigo... I love you." she said, still blushing.

"I love you too, Senna. Let's make this a wild night." he grinned perversely.

* * *

><p>The Kurosaki family was driven home by the chauffeur, Chojiro Sasakibe, who was kind enough to take them home by car rather than foot. The presents were also stored in the trunk and some were carried by them. Furthermore, Tatsuki hitched a ride with them so she doesn't have to walk all the way home.<p>

Initially, Isshin kindly offered her a ride. Part of him was extremely happy to see that his son won't stay as a virgin forever. And the other... well, let's just say he wanted a chance to dance with Senna at the reception. He wanted a father-and-daughter bonding time, but had forgotten about it sadly.

Slyly, he had recorded all the wedding scene with his micro-sized camera in his pocket. Smiling happily, he was glad he was able to record the whole thing. He couldn't wait to show it to Ichigo when he comes back.

Yuzu and Karin were quite curious to know what the presents were for their brother and new sister.

"Karin-chan, do you think they're expensive?" she asked, examining one in her hand.

"Can't we just let Ichi-nii and Senna open them tomorrow?" Karin replied, feeling sleepy.

"I wonder what is this "honeymoon" thing they're having... I hope fun and exciting!" Yuzu thought.

"You have no idea, Yuzu." the black-haired sister groaned.

Tatsuki chuckled at the light brown-haired, knowing that she hasn't changed at all. It seems the Kurosaki family might stay the same, even with Senna along - well, maybe. She did kiss him nicely, but not that kind to ruin his marriage with Senna. That will be her first and final kiss to Ichigo. At least she can still be his childhood friend, like always.

* * *

><p>Back to the newlywed's honeymoon<p>

An ecstatic moan came from Senna who was riding her husband's cock in their sitting position while bouncing her hips repeatedly. With her legs straddling his thighs, she can feel his stiffed erection sliding inside her wet frame with sensational pleasure. Her eyes were shut from this overflowing rapture,  
>her hands on his waist to keep herself still.<p>

"Aaaahhnn~ Aaaahhnn~ Aaaahhnn~ Aaaahhnn~ Aaaahhnn~ Aaaahhnn~ ! Aaaaahhh yeah~ Ichi~ Y-You like that~ ? Aaaahhnn~ Aaaahhnn~ Aaaahhnn~ Your cock is so hard~ Aaaahhnn~ Aaaahhnn~ Aaaahhnn~ It's-It's making my pussy good~ " the naked purple-haired exclaimed in pleasure.

Ichigo just sat there, moaning, with his palms on the bed. He was enjoying this, feeling her butt slamming on his thighs and making slapping sounds. He can feel her pussy tightening and soaking his manhood every time she lowered herself. He let out a soft exhale above his head and lowered his eyes at her bouncing breasts.

"Aaaahhnn~ Aaaahhnn~ Aaaahhnn~ Aaaahhnn~ Aaaahhnn~ " The moaning Senna saw his eyes on her lovely cups in awe. With a pleasurable gasp, they were caught in his hands as he massaged those softness and firmness with his handiwork. "Ooooohhh, Ichigo~ Aaaahhnn~ Aaaahhnn~ " With one last bounce, feeling the hardness inside her wet wall, she sat on his thighs while enjoying his hands. She removed her hands from his waist and palmed the bed beside his shins to keep herself still. "Aaaahhnn~ Ooooohhh~ Ichi~ That's good~ Aaahh yeah~ Touch 'em~ Touch me~ Touch me good, Ichi~ Aaaahhhnn~ " she ecstatically moaned.

Ichigo gasped in excitement, loving the way he touched and massaged her breasts, quite fond of them. Stopping his roaming hands, he slid his left arm down from her right breast, her rib, then her left butt cheek and palmed it. Next, he leaned forward and took her left pink nipple in his mouth, sucking and licking it with his tongue.

With that, Senna felt a sensational pleasure and arched her head, crying out a loud, sexy moan. "Aaaaahh-Aaaahhhnn~ Haaahhh~ Ooooohhhh~ Ichi~ M-My~ My nipple! Ooooohh yeah~ suck it! Suck my nipple!" she pleaded lustfully, moving her hips back and forth in a slow movement, with his cock still inside her. "Aaaahhhnn~ Ichi~ " she sighed happily, looking at his mouth sucking her nipple with lust; she can feel it hardening.

Ichigo loved the way Senna moved her hips, and her wet pussy tightening his manhood. With the last taste, he removed his mouth with a lip-smacking sound and stuck his tongue out, twirling around the hard nipple. His left hand squeezed her right breast firmly until he stopped, leaving his saliva with a heavy sigh. He switched his arms, his left arm lowered to her right butt cheek and palmed the softness and firmness,  
>and his right hand caught her left breast.<p>

"MMmmmm~ " Senna moaned sweetly through her sealed lips. She stared at him, waiting for her next nipple to be licked and sucked.

Ichigo captured her left nipple in his mouth, sucking and licking it. Senna stopped her hips and moaned from receiving another sensational pleasure, with her eyes half-open.

"Haaaahhh~ Haaaahhh~ Ichi~ Ichi~ Yeeesss~ Don't stop! Suck my nipple good! Haaaahhh~ " she begged and had her right hand on the back of his head to deepen his mouth on her nipple.

Ichigo felt her hand on his head and aggressively sucked her left nipple with more passion. Moving closer to her left breast, he pressed his face on it and felt the softness on him, moaning while sucking and licking. He loved her beautiful, soft and firm breasts - especially if they're D-size or natural. He can feel her second nipple hardening. At last, with one last sucking, he removed his mouth and leaned back a bit, catching his breath. His hands were removed from her left breast and her right butt cheek, making their way down until they were on her waist.

Senna sighed happily and stared at her strawberry husband, panting as well. Her large amber eyes were feeling hazy, and half-opened. Her face was still blushing bright pink. Both of her pink nipples were equally hardened and wet, thanks to his naughty mouth. Her grown breasts were heaving from her heavy panting.

The newlyweds continued panting for a few more moments, drenched with sweats. They had been staring at each others' eyes for some time.

Senna raised her hands to up his shoulders and leaned forward until her lips touched his. Closing her eyes, she passionately kissed her strawberry husband and roamed their lips together. Moaning sweetly, both her hands slowly reached to his back shoulders and grasped them to deepen their steamy kiss, her lovely breasts pressed against his chest while making out.

Ichigo returned the kiss to his goddess. He placed his hands onto her bare back, roaming on her soft and smooth skin. He brought her perfect body closer to his, feeling her wonderful grown breasts and nipples on his chest. His tongue slipped through her lips as they intertwined together, licking each other between their lusty kiss.

While continuing to make out, his hands slowly made its way to her soft and firm butt cheeks. Both of his palms rubbed them affectionately, and then held them tightly. Carefully, he moved forward until he made it to the edge of the bed. The kissing Senna felt the familiar feeling inside her, anticipating. Breaking the kiss, the lovers twirled their tongues around while breathing for air. Ichigo got off the bed and planted his feet on the floor while having his wife in a standing and carrying position.

"Ooooohh~ Giving me a hard bang, honey~ ?" the purple-haired questioned seductively and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"We'll see." he replied with a sly smile. He held her butt cheeks tight and thrust her pussy in a quick and hard pace while standing.

"Aaaahhnn~ Aaaahhnn~ Aaaahhnn~ Aaaahhnn~ Ichigo~ ! More~ ! Aaaahhnn~ Aaaahhnn~ Aaaahhnn~ Aaaahhnn~ !" Senna ecstatically moaned, pressing herself against his chest to encourage him. Being carried in his arms and feeling his cock pounding her repeatedly, Senna was having one hell of a ride from this incredible pleasure. "Aaaahhnn~ Aaaahhnn~ Aaaahhnn~ Aaaahhnn~ Ichi~ Ichigo, yes! D-Don't stop! Aaaahhnn~ Aaaahhnn~ F-Feel my wet pussy with your hard cock!" she pleaded lustfully, continued moaning sexily with each of his thrusts.

Ichigo complied and quickened his thrust even more, spamming his erection inside her lewd hole repeatedly. The couple moaned from the pleasure each time Ichigo thrust into her.

"Aaaahhnn~ Aaaahhnn~ Aaaahhnn~ Aaaahhnn~ Aaaahhnn~ Aaaahhnn~ Ichi~ Ichigo! YEEESSS~ ! G-Gimme more! Aaaahhnn~ Aaaahhnn~ Aaaahhnn~ Aaaahhnn~ " The moaning Senna pleaded, feeling the pleasure building up from his thrusting cock inside her wall. She immediately brought her lips on his, kissing him with more passion. "MMmmmmm~ MMmmmmm~ MMmmmmm~ MMmmmmm~ !" she loudly moaned and slipped her tongue through his lips. Both their tongues intertwined together through licking while making out with heavy passion. Ichigo was motivated by her lust and desire. Tightening his palms on her butt cheeks, he quickened his thrusts and pounded her wet frame more and more. Senna broke the kiss from this overloading pleasure and cried out an ecstatic moan. "MMmmmmaaaahhhhh~ Aaaahhnn~ Aaaahhnn~ Aaaahhnn~ Aaaahhnn~ I-Ichi, ICHIGOOO~~ ! S-SOOO HARD~ SOOO GOOOD~ HARDER~ ! FASTER~ ! MOOOREEE~ AAAAHHNN~ AAAAHHNN~ AAAAHHNN~ AAAAHHNN~ AAAAHHNN~ !" Her arms held tightly onto his torso. She was loving her favorite thrusting cock inside her nonstop.

The newlyweds stayed in that position for quite some time.

They were having a wild night.

With one last, deep push inside her hotspot, the strawberry stood there, slowing his thrusts, and panted for some air while holding his purple-haired goddess from dropping. Senna panted in pleasure between moaning and rested her head on his right shoulder.

Steadily, Ichigo turned around and walked towards the bed until his knees hit the edge. He gently placed his wife on the bed as her arms removed themselves from his neck. He pulled out his manhood from her lovely pink hole filled with pussy juice. The laying Senna backed up a bit to give her husband some space so he can continue pleasuring her. She rested her head on the pillow and waited, panting softly, but still wanted more. Ichigo climbed onto the bed with his legs planted on the mattress, spreading them slightly. Her eyes were half-opened and gracefully lifted her legs in the air, showing her lewd pussy with juice flowing out.

"Ichigo... please... " she pleaded him softly in a seductive tone.

Ichigo received her love message as he stroked himself thrice again before moving closer to her. He aimed the tip at her wet opening and rubbed it up and down to spread her pussy juice. Senna placed her legs onto his shoulders, waiting for her strawberry's cock to penetrate her pussy.

"Senna... you're beautiful." he grew a small smile at her.

This is one of the most rarest word he barely used.

Senna smiled back, still blushing bright pink.

"And you are a perv~ " she replied playfully in a sexy tone.

Ichigo begins to enter her opening by grasping her thighs tightly before giving her a quick, deep entrance.

With a delightful moan, Senna felt the jolt of pleasure flowing through her body again from his welcoming cock. "Aaaaahhhhnnn~ Ooooohhhh~ Ichi~ !" she exclaimed sexily. Ichigo moaned as he moved himself in a quick pace, thrusting Senna's pussy repeatedly while holding her thighs. "Aaaahhnn~ Aaaahhnn~ Aaaahhnn~ I-Ichi~ Aaaahhnn~ Aaaahhnn~ Aaaahhnn~ !" She moaned loudly with her eyes shut, and grabbed the sheet from the rushing pleasure. Her grown breasts were moving back and forth from Ichigo's rocking motion, who was pounding her continuously.

"Aaaahh~ Aaaahh~ S-Senna! Y-You're so wet, and tight!" he moaned, feeling her wet frame clenching his manhood every time he thrusted. The more she tighten his arousal, the faster he quickened his pace.

Senna couldn't think, but cried out an ecstatic moan from his accelerating cock. Unable to tighten her hands on the mattress, she removed them and placed them over her bouncing grown breasts. Ichigo can feel himself reaching the peak soon as he quickened his pace. He went harder, faster, and deeper inside her tight and wet pussy.

"Aaaahh~ S-Senna... I'm gonna cum!"

"Aaaahhnn~ Aaaahhnn~ Aaaahhnn~ C-Cum! Ichi, my pussy wants your cum~ ! Aaaahhnn~ Aaaahhnn~ Aaaahhnn~ " Soon, Senna can feel herself reaching her orgasm, "Aaaahhnn~ Aaaahhnn~ Aaaahhnn~ Ichi~ Ichi~ I'm gonna cum~ I'm gonna cum~ !"

Ichigo kept thrusting his wife in a rapid speed until he reached his peak. Quickly, his hands switched from her thighs to the back of her knees and held them. He pulled his member out, leaving half the size inside her womanhood. With a moan, he shoots his white juice inside her pussy.

"Aaaaaahhh! S-Sennaa!" he cried out her name while moaning.

"AAAAHHHNN~ ! ICHIGO~ !" Senna cried out a sexiest moan and released her pussy juice.

The two of them panted from their heavy passion. Ichigo, still holding onto her knees, continued cumming inside her. With a few more short thrusts, he moaned and released himself even more from his peak. Senna was in bliss. Feeling her strawberry's cum inside her pussy was intense - instead of her inside womb. This peculiar heat inside her wall was something she couldn't describe. With his hot cum inside her, he had triggered her orgasm and released her pussy juice. She had no idea how much he's been saving. Inside her pussy, both of their liquids were mixing together.

The panting orange-haired placed her spread legs on the bed and slowly removed his manhood from her inside. He heavily dropped himself on the bed and laid there in exhaustion.

Senna quickly lifted herself up and sat on her laying husband's chest with her hands planting on the bed and her legs spread in a V-shape. Panting in pleasure, she revealed her wet pussy in front of him up close.

"Haaaaahhh~ Haaaaahhh~ Ichi... "

Ichigo looked to see his goddess sitting on him and showing her beautiful lewd womanhood. He stared at it in amazement, seeing how wet and pink it was. Just then, the white juice was starting to flow out of her hole, leaking to her butt cheeks and on his chest. Senna panted happily between moaning, feeling their warm cum leaking out of her inside. A creampie. She sighed happily, feeling how hot it was, loving this _better way_ than the one he came inside her. Now the cum landed on Ichigo's chest and slowly spreading apart in a small circle.

"You love to see my wet pussy~ Ichi~ ?" she asked seductively with a smile.

Ichigo was unable to speak, but his eyes were glued to her lovely pussy. With her body on him, his hands reached out to her wet folds and spread them apart, making their juice flowing out.

Senna took it as a "yes" and felt their cums were completely out of her inside. Her right hand moved to her wet pussy and used two of her fingers to wipe the mixed cum. She took the mixed cum in her mouth and tasted the same delicious flavor since their first night. Next, she slowly slid her hips backwards and trailed a bit of cum from his chest to his upper abdomen. Ichigo removed his hands and placed them on the bed, waiting for her next move. He laid there in anticipation, without making any single move. Until her soft and firm butt cheeks made their way to his thighs, she lowered herself to his abs where a small trail of mixed cum were and pressed her grown breasts on his belly.

Senna began to clean the mixed cum on his abdomen with her tongue. She slid her tongue upwards on the small trail of cums and collected them in her mouth.

"MMmmmmm~ " Swallowing both of their mixed cums, she looked at him with her eyes filled with pure lust, "Ichi~ " Senna moved towards his chest and began to clean the cum on his chest with her tongue. Licking twirling her tongue around his chest, she delightfully took the cums in her mouth. She was pleased to taste the delicious flavor again. Her hands were on his upper arms while cleaning him as if she was pinning him.

Ichigo was enjoying her cleaning duty. He stared at her, seeing how active she's becoming. Breathing softly, he can feel her lovely breasts and nipples rubbing against his stomach whenever she moved herself to lick his dirty chest.

Finally, Senna finished cleaning his chest, and collected all the mixed cum in her mouth. She swallowed the delicious flavor and lowered her head to his chest. She gave it soft multiple kisses at the exact same spot where she cleaned his chest. Once her kisses were done, she crawled up a bit and lowered her bosom onto his chest, pressing them deeply. Her arms slowly wrapped around his neck from under the pillow and pressed her lips against his in a passionate kiss. She felt a pair of arms at her sides and two hands touching her butt cheeks; closing her eyes, she moaned and enjoyed his dirty hands. With a sexy giggle in her mind, she deepened the kiss even more.

Ichigo returned the kiss and gently squeezed her nice soft and firm butt while moving their wet lips together. He felt her D-size breasts brushing his chest through their heavy make-out. His tongue made its way between her lips and slipped in, finding her tongue and twirling them together. The two of them deepened their kiss through their roaming wet lips as Senna loudened her sexy moan and brushed her bare skin against his. His hands squeezed her butt cheeks firmly and circled them.

They've been kissing steamily for more than five minutes until they broke the kiss for some air. Panting heavily, Ichigo rested his head on the pillow and Senna rested hers on his collarbone. Neither of them moved for a while. Both of their arms were still in the same spot. After waiting for some time, Senna was the first to break the silence.

"Wow, Ichi... that was great!" she complimented.

Ichigo retrieved his left hand from her butt to her back and caressed it, smiling at her.

"Think you're ready for another round?" he asked perversely.

Senna grew a seductive grin on her face. She knew exactly what their next "round" would be; a dirty thought came to her mind. She lifted her head and eyed at him.

"I know how to make things more interesting~ " she replied sexily.

Carefully, Senna got up and shifted herself to the edge of the bed, placing her feet on the floor. Ichigo sat up and watched her if she happen to fall due to her pregnancy. Senna slowly knelt in front of the luggage and opened it, seeing her two _special containers_. She took them in her hands and walked back towards the bed. Although, Ichigo noticed something new in her hands, he was a bit curious about them.

"Here, anata~ Make sure your cock is nice and hard~ " she said in a very sexy tone, handing one of the small container to him.

Ichigo took it in his right hand and opened the cap, placing it next to the lamp light. He dropped one pill on his left palm and put the container where the cap was. Taking it in his mouth, he swallowed the pill and felt the effect reacting. With a relaxing moan, he felt his erection stimulating again, and eyed at his hardened member. Finally, after waiting for a whole week, he can feel that energy inside him. With one last sigh, he looked at Senna sitting on the bed near him, who was curiously examining the other container in her hands.

With a sexy smile, Senna finished reading the instructions and turned to her right, approaching towards her strawberry husband. She crawled seductively until she's sitting on his thighs, straddling him with her knees. She can feel his stimulated cock touching her clit. Her left hand placed her container next to his by the lamp light before reaching his hardened cock, finding the tip at her wet pussy.

Ichigo continuously laid his eyes at her beautiful D-size breasts and pink nipples until her pussy engulfed his manhood.

As she aimed the tip at her wet opening, Senna removed her left hand and slowly descended herself, feeling the welcoming pleasure back to her body, and his cock, again.

"Aaaaaaahhhhnnn~ " Arching her head, Senna moaned in delight from his hard cock in a sitting position. She gazed at him with her lovely amber eyes, filled with pure lust. "Ichi~ "

"Senna... "

The pregnant purple-haired leaned towards him for a passionate kiss and moaned sweetly through their moving lips. Ichigo returned the kiss and loved the way she moan when they work their mouth. With her eyes close, her hands found their way to his wrists to begin her part. Breaking the kiss, she straightened herself and raised her arms, reaching his hands to her grown breasts until they're touching them.

"Anata~ Make sure to touch me good~ " she inquired sexily.

A grin grew on Ichigo's face, "With pleasure." his hands began to massage her breasts enthusiastically. He delightfully massaged and squeezed them together, feeling those gorgeous softness and firmness in his hands.

"Haaaahhh~ Haaaahhh~ Aaaahhnn~ Aaaahhnn~ Aaaahhnn~ Aaaahhnn~ Ooooohhh~ Ichigo~ !" Senna moaned sexily, loving the way he massaged her bosoms with his dirty hands. She began to move her hips sideways in a slow motion to make the pleasure more enjoyable with his hard cock inside her. "Aaaahhnn~ Aaaahhnn~ Aaaahhnn~ Ooooohhh yeessss~ Ichi~ Touch 'em~ Touch me~ Feel me more~ Haaaahhh~ Haaaahhh~ Aaaahhnn~ Aaaahhnn~ Aaaahhnn~ !" she pleaded highly between moaning, wanting him to touch her even more. Her moving hips sped up a bit, trying to saturate his cock with her pussy juice.

Ichigo exhaled before complying. Massaging her beautiful bosom, he touched and squeezed them more than before. His eyes stared at her breasts. He couldn't avert his eyes away from them. Plus, her lewd pussy tightened and wetting his member while grinding herself. He leaned towards her right nipple and took it in his mouth, sucking on it while licking it from the inside.

Senna felt the spark stunning her body from this intense rapture. "AAAAHHNN! I-ICHIGO~ !" She cried out a delightful moan from his mouth, sucking her right nipple. Her hands moved to the back of his head and brought him closer to suck it deeper. She watched him, seeing how aggressive he was. "Ooooohhh~ Ichigo~ Ooohh yeah~ My... my nipple~ Suck it... Suck my nipple good~ " She pleaded while blushing; her right nipple nearly hardened.

Ichigo removed his mouth and twirled his tongue around that nipple before switching to her next one. Again, he took the left nipple in his mouth, sucking and licking it from the inside. Both his hands were still massaging her breasts between roaming and squeezing them.

"Ooooohhh~ " Senna let out a pleasant moan from his nipple sucking. With her hands grasping the back of his head, she pulled him closer to her left breast to deepen his mouth. She can feel her both her nipples hardened.

Ichigo finished sucking her nipple with a mouth smack and twirled it with his tongue while massaging them continuously. He felt her hands on his head lowered until they're on the sides of his face. He switched back to her right hard nipple and took it in his mouth again, wetting it with his tongue. Senna moaned softly from his tongue job and stopped her moving hips from saturating his stiffed erection inside her womanhood.

The orange-haired continued to lick her right nipple, but her hands on his face brought him to her lips in a short passionate kiss. They roamed their lips together and let out a small moan before parting their kiss to catch their breath for a moment to regain their energies. His hands gave her grown breasts one last squeeze before lowering down to her waist.

After waiting for another minute or two, Senna was the first to move by upping herself off her husband's stiffed cock until it was out of her pussy. She sat on the edge of the bed next to Ichigo and took the second container with her right hand, readying to give Ichigo a _special job_. Opening the cap, she poured out a small dip of fluid into her left palm and closed the cap. Placing the container back the way it was, she rubbed the fluid in both her hands together.

Ichigo looked at the second container which Senna used it on her hands and couldn't believe what it was. A lubricant for women. He had no idea Yoruichi would give her such dirty stuff for Senna. He averted his eyes to his wife and saw her rubbing her breasts with lubricants on her palms.

"_This is gonna be one hell of a night_." he thought.

Senna covered her entire chest with lubricant, even the center of her chest. With a proud smile on her face, she was very eager. After all the massaging and touching from Ichigo, her lovely grown breasts felt so much better than before. The purple-haired woman had never felt this sexy than her first night.

Smiling sexily at him, she turned to face Ichigo with her very drenched bosom filled with lubricant, cupping her breasts to him.

"Ichi~ You wanna put your hard cock in between my tits~ ?" she asked him naughtily.

Ichigo paused from her dirty line. Could this be how Senna wanted him to massage her breasts beforehand? He looked at her lovely lubricated breasts. He starts to position himself on top of his goddess with his shins besides her, spreading apart - instead of sitting on her. He looked down at her wet grown breasts and cute expression. His right hand held his erection and placed it between her slippery breasts. When he did, both her breasts felt nice and good from the contact, plus the lubricant made them very wet and slippery. He never knew putting his arousal between them would be this nice.

Senna stared at his delicious tip, thinking about the first night she took it in her mouth. She blushed from the extreme close-up. Plus, she loved the warmness from his cock touching between her bosoms. She can smell both his cum and her pussy juice from his tip. She felt so addictive, having his cock in her mouth and her pussy, but between her breasts was something else. She eyed at him with her seductive stare.

Ichigo stared at her grown breasts and held them firmly from both sides before pressing them together on his stiffed erection; that earn a small giggle from Senna. With that, the feeling was so greasy when he tightened them. He began to move himself forward, then backward, repeating the same motion while squeezing her wet breasts.

He's starting to love that special liquid covering her chest as he sped up a bit.

It felt a bit similar to her pussy.

He had no idea how good it felt when he thrusts.

"Aaaaaahhhnn~ Aaaaaahhhnn~ Haaaaahhh~ " Senna moaned softly from this hard moment, feeling his cock rubbing her wet breasts repeatedly. "Aaaaahhh~ " She stuck her tongue out and licked his tip whenever he moved it close to her face. This titjob seemed to be really entertaining.

Ichigo began to quicken his pace, rubbing his member between her grown breasts. He was enjoying her lovely squeezing breasts on him.

While Senna moaned and licked his tip, both her hands lowered and squeezed her oily breasts to support his thrusting cock. With both their hands squeezing together, Ichigo's thrusting was faster, harder, and more enjoyable.

"Ooooohh~ Ooooohh~ Ichi~ Yeaaahh~ Mooore~ Mooore~ Aaaaaahhhnn~ Aaaaaahhhnn~ " the pregnant woman pleaded lustily between moaning. She moved her wet breasts, rubbing his hard cock with her own hands to support his thrusting. She wanted him to release as much cum as he can.

Ichigo liked her assistance from her rubbing breasts. He went faster and harder than before. He can feel his second edge is about to reach soon, but decided to keep it to himself. With a few more thrusts, he let out a moan, leaving his member between her bosoms, and massively spewed his white juice at her face.

"Aaaaahh!" Senna cried out a pleasurable gasp and shut her eyes, feeling her face being splattered by his delicious cum. Her mouth was partly opened and felt his cum on her tongue. Her hands didn't stop rubbing his hard cock with her wet, grown breasts.

Then the orange-haired released more cum and spewed at her face while some land in her mouth. Senna's hands began to move slowly and felt more of his cum shooting at her face. She felt the hot feeling with his delicious cum on her face, and she loved it. She was amazed that her husband gave her a creamy facial after a nice, sexy titjob.

Winded with exhaustion, both of their hands removed themselves from her breasts as Ichigo carefully lifted himself off her body before sitting on the bed. He had never been this tired before, especially his first night during their three rounds. He looked at his goddess with her cum-covered face. He had to admit, she somehow looked sexy with his white juice on her.

With her eyes still shut, Senna licked the cum from her lips and swallowed them, letting out a happy sigh from the delicious taste. Her right index finger moved to her face, tracing her cheeks and removing the sticky fluid bit by bit. She took them in her mouth and swallowed her leftover drink in delight. Taking her finger out, she was in bliss as her face was now cleaned. She slowly sat up and gazed at Ichigo with lust, her palms on the bed, and panting with her D-size breasts heaving up and down.

Ichigo just sat there and stared at her beautiful amber eyes, then lowered his eyes to her wonderful naked body. He watched her lovely, wet breasts and pink nipples bouncing every time she breathed for air.

Growing a sexy smile, Senna approached towards Ichigo in a slow crab walk with her legs spread open, showing her wet folds, and lowered her firm butt on his thighs. She leaned forward and brought her lips to his in a deep passionate kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. Ichigo wrapped his around her back and returned the kiss. Her grown breasts pressed deeply and rubbed against his chest due to its extreme wetness of the lubricant. Her sweet, sexy moan was heard through their busy lips.

The lovers were giving each other a heavy, steamy kiss with their roaming lips. With their arms around each other, they've been bringing each others' bodies closer and deeper together, feeling the warm contact of their bare skin.

After more than five or six minutes, they finally broke the kiss and breathed for some air with their arms attached to each other. Neither of them said anything until Senna spoke.

"That was great, honey!" she said cheerfully.

"Yeah... it sure was." Ichigo added, finally caught his breath. "Wanna hit the shower?"

"In our best honeymoon... " Senna happily smiled at him, "You bet! Of course, you're carrying me straight to the bathroom. And~ don't you dare drop me." she inquired, still locking her arms around his neck.

"I won't." he chuckled, lowering his hands until they're on her firm butt cheeks.

The orange-haired turned himself to the right side of the bed and planted his feet on the floor before getting off the bed. He stood up and carried his goddess with both hands holding her butt tightly, making his way to the bathroom without dropping his wife due to her pregnancy. At least, the bathroom door was left open when they first came in. He gently placed Senna down on her bare feet and flipped the light switch on.

Senna's legs wobbled a little and tried her best to stand up straight. She felt very perky to have a shower with her strawberry again - just like their first night before their departure. Standing besides the shower, the purple-haired woman turned the lever towards the warm water. She flipped the basin switch so the water won't go down the drain. She just stood there waiting for the water to rise up.

Ichigo gazed at his naked wife in amazement. He quietly snuck his way towards her until he was standing behind her. He wrapped his arms around and grabbed her wet breasts with his free hands, pulling her body close to his torso.

Senna let out a pleasurable gasp, and noticed her husband was groping her lewd breasts with his dirty hands.

"Ooooohh~ Ichigo~ you hentai~ " she moaned sexily, letting him touch her freely as much as he can.

"Force of habit." he replied with a grin and continued groping her lovely D-size bosom.

While the water was rising slowly, Senna was captivated by Ichigo's handiwork and moaned sexily. He continuously roamed and squeezed them, loving the softness and firmness in his hands. He leaned his head to the right side of her cheek and gave her a soft kiss, then licking the same spot.

"Haaaaahhh~ Aaaahhnn~ Aaaahhnn~ Aaaahhnn~ " Senna's mind was drawing a blank. She couldn't help but want more pleasure. She can feel his "friend" pressing between her butt. She opened her eyes to check on the water, and noticed it was near the top. She used her hands to remove his from her breasts and extending her right hand to turn the lever off.

Then the lovers stepped in the tub. The orange-haired lowered his body on the water and leaned back. Senna did the same and rested her back against his torso. She just sat comfortably while Ichigo wrapped his arms around her. Finally, the newlyweds felt relaxed from the warm water cooling their bodies after their wild sex.

"Ichigo."

"Hmm?"

"Tonight was great." Senna smiled.

"Yeah... it sure was. Say, where did you get that lubricant from?" he asked.

"Oh, that. Your aunt lent it to me for our honeymoon." the purple-haired told him sweetly, giggled with a slight blush.

Ichigo didn't knew his aunt would give her such thing to Senna. Teaching her titjob was one thing, but a lubricant? What else does his auntie Rangiku has?

"Ichigo, I'm glad I met you." she said sweetly, turning her head to the right and give him a sweet kiss on his left cheek.

"Same here." the strawberry slid his hands up to her breasts from underwater. However, his wrists were caught by her hands.

"Anata, ever heard of "keeping your hands to yourself~ " ?" she questioned him in a playful tone.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself." he chuckled. He was starting to become a real pervert.

The couple waited a few more minutes to relax themselves before their honeymoon ended. They stood up from the water and drained the water down the drain basin. Closing the curtain, they turned the handle and let the shower saturate their bodies with warm water. With their drenched bodies, Ichigo perversely used his dirty hands to grope Senna and brushed the water on her body, which earn a delightful moan from her mouth.

Senna loved the way he touched her body. She allowed him to clean her body with a shower gel. Ichigo enjoyed spreading the suds around her body, and her lovely grown bosom. Feeling the pleasure flowing through her body, the purple-haired moaned sexily from his magic hands, and couldn't wait for her turn. Once Ichigo finished scrubbing her body, it was finally Senna's turn to clean him.

The curtain was pulled open as they stepped out to dry their drenched bodies with towels. Ichigo kept his eyes on her hot, naked body as she dried herself. After their bodies were completely dry, Ichigo carried her in his arms in a bridal style.

"Ooooohh~ Ichi~ Aren't you sweet." Senna gave him a kiss on his right cheek. A small blush was on his as a respond.

He walked out of the bathroom towards their king-size bed. He gently placed her on the bed as Senna backed up a bit to give him some space before he climbed on the bed with her. She extended her arms to reach the bed sheet and covered them both. Facing each other, the two of them pressed their bare bodies and gave each other a heavy, passionate good-night kiss with their hands cupping their faces. Breaking the kiss, they cuddled very close to each other with their arms wrapped around their waists.

"Love you, Ichi!"

"Love you too, Senna."

Finally, they closed their eyes and fell asleep from their best day of their lives.

* * *

><p><strong>AV<strong>

Breaking the kiss, Senna moved herself until her body was laying flat on her husband's torso. Her grown breasts and erected nipples pressed against his chest with him laying on the bed. She wrapped her arms around Ichigo's neck from under the pillow, followed by Ichigo who wrapped his around her waist.

Smiling happily, Senna remembered something from the newspaper she read, and was ready to tell him about it.

"Hey Ichigo, there's something in the newspaper I read this morning. And I'm sure~ you'll like it." she began.

"What's it about?"

"Shadow Clone Jutsu."

With a bit of confusion, he asked again.

"What's that?"

"Don't you read the newspaper?" she pouted lightly.

"I don't read them." he answered truthfully.

"Well~ " Senna smiled seductively at him and began to explain the entire detail to him.

A few minutes later, Ichigo widened his eyes a bit and was incredibly surprised to hear it from Senna. He had no idea there was such class to learn that technique.

"What makes you wanna learn it?" he asked her.

"Well~ I was thinking about having a threesome with your clone. Although, since it is another you, I prefer to have the fake cock in my butt and my mouth instead of my pussy. The only cock I will enjoy the most is yours, my strawberry pervert."

Hearing those dirty words from his wife, Ichigo didn't know she'd be this naughty - especially when it came to that Shadow Clone Jutsu thing. Maybe having a threesome with another him wouldn't be that bad. But if it had been another man, that would ruined their marriage; he knew neither of them would want that. However, he just realized something that Senna didn't mention.

"What about **your** clone, Senna? Any plans for that?" he questioned with a sly smile.

Senna had a feeling he would ask about her clone. She grew a sexy smile before answering him.

"Maybe in my spare time, I would enjoy touching and kissing _myself_, if you know what I mean, honey." she giggled, "Or~ we could have a threesome with my clone. Would you like to enjoy having sex with another me~ ? It won't affect our marriage." she pointed.

Again, with those dirty words came from Senna, Ichigo made a thought and pictured it in his head with two naked Sennas in their bed - aka two identical wives. He wondered what it's like to have sex with two women in one night. Without a second thought, he made up his answer.

"Alright. Let's learn this Shadow Clone Jutsu."

Senna pecked his lips happily, "Thanks, honey!"

"After your pregnancy." he finished.

"Ah mou... That's a long 9 months to wait, Ichi~ " the purple-haired faked her pouting in an act.

"Get used to it. Besides, that class won't go anywhere." he pointed.

They shared a good night kiss before falling asleep from their best day of their lives.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

The next day, the morning sunlight beamed through the curtain where the newlyweds were sleeping. Ichigo snored lightly with his arms around his sleeping goddess. Senna had a happy smile on her face in her sleep until her slumber was disturbed by sunlight.

She opened her eyes and roused from her beauty sleep after the wild night she had. Looking at her sleeping husband, she slowly removed her arms from under the pillow without disturbing him. Her hands placed on his chest while watching him sleep until he woke up.

Ichigo roused with his eyes open and felt a familiar warm body on his torso. His eyes caught on his wife who was smiling at him cutely, the feeling of her firm and soft breasts on his chest.

"Ohayo, strawberry-kun~ "

He smiled back, "How long had you been awake?" he asked, rubbing her bare back with his hands.

"For a while. No thanks to your hair, that is." she teased him, giggled.

"Hey, that hurt." Ichigo faked his hurtful tone.

Senna moved to the side and raised herself until she was sitting on the bed, revealing her naked torso and her bosoms. Ichigo followed as they both stretched their arms in the air.

The purple-haired wife slowly laid back on the bed and removed the bed sheet off her with her own legs, exposing her nude body. With a moan, she stretched her arms and legs together. Ichigo couldn't help but stared at her wonderful body. He can feel himself getting turned on just by gazing at her attractive legs, her shaved body, her tight and lewd pussy, her beautiful grown breasts, her smooth and soft skin, and her pretty face.

Every time he looked at her, their honeymoon scenes kept replaying in his mind nonstop. Now he's feeling even _more_ turned on - literally.

The orange-haired changed his sight to see the time near the phone. It was 10:05.

They still have time.

He knew a perfect way to kill time before their ride arrived.

Senna sat up and was about to get off the bed until a pair of hands caught her breasts, and squeaked out a moan. Obviously it was her husband, who was massaging her breasts freely with his dirty hands and kissing her left neck.

"Ooooohh, Ichigo~ " she moaned from his handiwork and his lips, feeling the pleasure coming back.

Ichigo exchanged his lips to his tongue and traveled from her neck to her left cheek, then kissing that spot.

"Wanna have morning sex before we leave?" he asked perversely, still roaming his hands.

"Aaaahhnn~ Are you trying to rape me~ ?" she asked back in a seductive tone.

"We'll see." a smirk grew on his face.

The lovers were enjoying their hot, pleasant morning sex. Senna positioned herself in a doggy-style while her strawberry thrusted into her pussy repeatedly, holding her elbows tightly. She loved being pounded in this position, her breasts bouncing up and down.

Ichigo was aggressive, pleasuring her harder and faster like a wild animal. He leaned forward until his chest pressed against her back, grabbing her breasts with his free hands. He massaged them firmly while pounding her nonstop, kissing her right neck and hearing her sexy moan through his left ear.

As for her sensational reward, Ichigo gave her a massive loads of creampie inside her pussy. Senna cried out the sexiest moan - from both her orgasm and her receivement. With her butt lifted up, both of their cums were leaking out of her womanhood which slid down to her thighs.

They had fun with their morning sex, and now they're preparing to pack all their things before their ride came.

For their wedding and honeymoon, they had the best time of their lives.

End of chapter 10

Somewhere around the ending part, I was having a tough time after my semester ended. Sorry if I rushed it a bit.

Right now, I need a break. Good night!

Please review!


	13. Day 25: Awkward Day, Relaxing Day

Remember what I said about having misunderstanding chapter, well here it is. I hope I didn't go too far, so please go easy on it. I had a terrible week.

**This chapter contains scenes of extreme sexual lemon written by _me_. Do not try any of what you see or read here at home. Seriously, you could get really messed up.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Day 25: Awkward Day  Relaxing Day**

A week later after their wedding and honeymoon

Things were going great for the married couple! Senna is now part of the Kurosaki family!

Every morning, Isshin didn't gave Ichigo his usual morning _greeting_ in his room, but decided to give him a morning ambush in the hallway. He was doing this so he wouldn't hurt his third daughter and his grandchild.

At home, the pregnant wife became a housewife while the family was out. She was being helpful, doing chores in Yuzu's place while she was in school with Karin. She even made them afternoon lunch when they came back home.

Ichigo has been working with his dad in the Kurosaki Clinic, and he was doing a great job than him. Isshin was really overjoyed having a father-and-son time together at the same place, but Ichigo was a bit annoyed by his childish act. He didn't even bother giving him another beat-up, except his dad almost embarrassed him by telling the patients about having his future grandchild. That really irritated him. All he needed was the money for the hospital bill, so he worked as much as he can.

With Senna by his side, he was glad his family was back to their happy self.

All except for one little problem, which he wished he shouldn't do.

4 days later

Nighttime

Inside Ichigo's bedroom

Senna found something very unusual about her husband. Lately, he's been silent and hadn't spoke a single word, except "Good night" or other short responses. For the past four days, the two of them hadn't cuddle in bed lately. All they did was sleep on his bed with their backs facing the opposite way.

Thinking about why he was like this, she wanted to find out what might have caused him to be so silent. She was going to get to the bottom of this problem and tried to solve it.

In the bathroom

Ichigo wasn't feeling himself for the past four days. He was having a lousy, crappy day. Now he just finished taking a hot shower, trying his best to get **that** off his mind. He sighed heavily. There was no way his wife would believe that kind of story.

He pulled the curtain open and placed his feet on the bath mat. He grabbed the towel to dry himself so he can get to bed. When he finished drying himself, he realized he had forgot to bring his pajamas with him before he entered the bathroom.

Again, he sighed deeply, "Great... " was all he muttered.

The orange-haired wrapped the towel around his hips before opening the door. Cautiously, he peeked sideways to see if his sisters were in the kitchen and his old man was still inside the clinic. He quickly made his way up the stairs and headed towards his room, wearing just a towel - without getting caught. He opened the door and saw Senna sitting on his bed, reading her Maid-Sama manga quietly.

What the orange-head need to do is to stay calm and must not let Senna know about _that_.

He just need to act normal.

Ichigo was about to get his night clothes, but felt a warm body pressed against his bare back and a pair of arms wrapped around him.

"Hey, Senna." he greeted normally in an act.

"Ichigo... tell me what's wrong?" Senna asked worriedly.

Ichigo can hear her voice filled with concern, expecting her to question him.

"Ichigo, you've been acting very strange for the past four days. You haven't spoke to me nor your family. We hardly slept together." she tightened her arms a bit to prevent him from escaping, "Ichigo, I'm not letting you go nor getting your clothes unless you tell me what happened." she demanded.

The toweled strawberry just stood there, unable to counter her. He doesn't have any backup plan for this. He let out a sigh and yielded. He's an adult, so he had to it the adult way.

"Alright Senna, you win. I'll talk." he spoke.

Senna widened her eyes in a bit of confusion. Ichigo gave in that easily? She wasn't expecting that.

She removed her arms from him as the couple sat on the bed side by side, with Ichigo just his towel around him.

They've been quiet for a few moment.

"Okay, Ichigo. Spill." she moved her right hand to his left, just to make him a bit comfortable.

Ichigo didn't know where to begin. He was afraid to tell her. He wasn't sure what or how she will react. He was afraid it might ruined their marriage. He heaved a sigh before speaking.

"Before that Senna, let me ask you one thing... And it's not going to be pretty... " Ichigo inhaled through his nostril before blurting out a regretful question, "Would you ever have a relationship with another man?" he finally said it, sweatdropped; his heart was pounding.

Senna paused in utter confusion before answering, "Ichigo, I would never, ever have a relationship with another guy. What made you asked me that? Did something happened?" she questioned him.

Ichigo looked away for a moment. The longer he hid it to himself, the more he'd stay silent.

He took another breathe before he began.

"It happened during my lunch break four days ago... "

***Flashback***

_In the Kurosaki Clinic_, _Ichigo was working with his dad until Isshin gave him a lunch break_. _The carrot top decided to have lunch outdoor_. _He was getting pretty hungry after helping with his dad nonstop since morning_.

_Well_, _it is for the hospital bill and their child_.

_Ichigo went to a bakery store_, _ordering a cup of herbal tea and a nice egg sandwich_.

_Just as he was about to finish his lunch_, _he spotted **Senna** with another guy_, _arm-to-arm_, _wearing an unusual outfit that he hadn't seen before_. _The outfit she wore was very revealing_. _He only saw her back and her long hair was now cut short, neck-length_. _He didn't know when she had a haircut_. _Not just her hair_, _the effect of the pill on her chest had worn off already_? _It hasn't been fully 30 days yet_.

_That **Senna** was currently leaning her head on the guy's left shoulder affectionately_.

_Ichigo was very frustrated from the unexpected sight_. _He couldn't believe Senna_, _his wife_, _the woman he love and trust_, _would_ (**NOT**) _do this to him_! _He immediately left the bakery and followed what that_ (**not so**) _two-timer was up to_.

Before he can continue, Senna interrupted him...

"Waitwaitwaitwaitwait! You thought I was with another guy, dressed up like a hooker! ?" Senna gave him a solemn stare, "Ichigo, I was at home with Karin the whole time, playing Halo Reach." she told him truthfully. "I had to admit, your sister is good at killing aliens. And by the way, Ichi, I still have five more days before my breasts return to normal size." she cupped her bosoms in demonstration.

"Senna, can you let me finish?" he asked dully.

***Flashback continues***

_Following his **wife**_, _Ichigo hid himself in each corner one by one so she wouldn't notice him_. _His eyes were locking at her so she wouldn't do anything in public with that guy_. _He didn't even bother being watched by other people around_, _thinking_ _he's a stalker_.

_Many were gossiping and some were making up rumors about him_; _he didn't care what they said about him_.

_Suddenly_,_ his eyes widened_! _The orange-haired saw her pleaded the guy to walk into the alley_, _and he did_.

_Ichigo proceeded the pursuit until he was standing by the corner before taking a small peek at the alley_. _And there_, _in the dim alley_, _he saw the guy was pinned against the wall by her_. _He glanced at her feet and noticed she was wearing high heels_. _When did Senna had high heels_? _Forget about the heels_, _he spotted her right hand lowered to his down under beneath his pants_. _He heard them laughing together_.

_The two of them were about to_ do it _in public_! ?

_He did not expect to see this_, _to see his wife cheating on him_!

_Rage was building inside him to the max_! _His blood boiled within his body_, _reaching to his head like a volcano_!

_He couldn't stand seeing this ridiculous farce any longer_! _He's going to set this straight and give her a piece of his mind_!

_Tightening his hands_, _he approached them boldly in the alley with vexation_. _Walking towards her_, _he grabbed her right shoulder with his left hand and broke them apart so he can see her face-to-face_.

"_HEY_, _SE_-!" _Before Ichigo can shout her name_, _he stopped himself from the terrible sight_.

Senna was wondering why he stopped. She can see the look in his face like he didn't want to finish it.

Besides that... high heels in public? She's not the type a girl to wear them outdoor. She can only wore them during dance floor with him.

Ichigo was feeling uneasy about continuing. What he did back there was stupid, he didn't, no, never, want to do it again. He turned to her and spoke.

"Senna... if I tell you the last part, promise me you won't laugh." he gave her a serious look.

Looking directly at his chocolate brown eyes for few more seconds, Senna retrieved her right hand from his left before replying.

"Ichigo, I swear I won't laugh."

Ichigo continued to stay silent. He took one last breath before going back on his _incident_ day.

***Flashback continues***

_After Ichigo broke the two apart_, _he froze in complete shock_. _The woman he was following wasn't actually Senna at all_! _It was just a teenage girl with the same height as Senna's_. _Sure she does have the same hair color_, _but her eyes were blue. She even had freckles on her face_.

_He was screwed_, _totally screwed_. _He doesn't know what to do now_.

_All the anger he had inside him had vanished in an instant_.

_He had been wasting too much time just to follow this teenage girl who looked like Senna by mistake_!

_His thought was cut off by the teenage girl_, _who had been calling him for multiple time_.

"_Excuse me_, _sir_. _You wanna_ see _what_?" _the girl finally got his attention_, _frowning at him_. _She seemed very irritated_, _even the guy she was with_.

_Ichigo was sweating badly_. _He had no idea what to do next_. _Nothing came to his mind_.

"_Think_, _stupid_! _Think_! _How the hell did you got yourself into this mess_! ?" _was all he can shout in his head_.

_The girl and the guy were waiting for his answer impatiently_.

_Ichigo gulped and had only one option_. _He'll regret doing it_. _He doesn't have any other choice_.

"_May I please see your ID_?" _he asked them_.

"_Why do you want to see our IDs_?" _the guy questioned back_, _feeling a bit suspicious_.

_Ichigo paused again_, _sweatdropping even more_. _He doesn't have an answer to that_, _but he'll have to make one up quick_.

"_Just_... _to make sure you're not underage of 18_?" _Ichigo mentally pleaded them to take the bait_.

"_Are you a cop_?" _the girl asked_, _raising her right eyebrow_.

"_Yes_, _I am_." _he quickly answered_.

"_Then why aren't you in your uniform_?" _she pointed_.

_Again_, _he paused_. _Man_, _he really sucked at this_. _He didn't know how to do it right_. _Pretending to be a cop was the most stupidest idea he ever had_. _Soon_, _he got himself a better answer_.

"_It's my day off_."

_The couple stayed silent a bit from the latter's answer_. _Without a second thought_, _they had no choice but to show him their IDs_. _Ichigo took them in his right hand and pretended to check their IDs_. _He returned their IDs and headed back his way to the clinic_.

_He shouldn't had chased after the girl whom he mistook her as Senna_. _He felt so stupid back there_.

_Is this what karma feels like_? _If so_, _then karma's a real bitch_.

***Flashback ends***

Ichigo let out a long, heavy sigh from his lousy flashback. "And that's how it happened. For the past four days, I can't get it out of my head." he turned his wife and froze in utter confusion. What he saw was his topless wife removing her red silk panties until her body was completely naked. Making a shocked face, he had no idea what she was up to nor did she even listen to his flashback.

Come to think of it, he too was almost naked - with just a towel.

"Hey, Senna... were you even listening to me?" he questioned her, blushing lightly.

"I heard, but~ I've thought of a perfect way to get that incident off your mind." she replied as she stood up from the bed and turned herself, facing him with her body. Next, she slowly knelt in front of him, folding her arms and cupping her bosoms. "Ichigo, stand." she called out.

Ichigo blinked twice before complying, standing in front of her. Suddenly, the towel around his waist was snatched by Senna's left hand. Now he was naked as well.

The strawberry gaped, "Hey, Senna! What're you-" before he can finish, his _little friend_ was engulfed by his wife's warm mouth. He let out a soft moan and felt his sacs were gently massaged by her left hand.

Senna worked on his member for a few more moment before retrieving her mouth, "MMmmmm~ MMmmmm~ MMmmmmmmaaaaaahhhh~ Trying to clear that incident off your mind. Does that answer your question?" she replied seductively before taking his cock back into her mouth again. "MMmmmm~ MMmmmm~ MMmmmm~ " While moaning, she can feel his manhood hardening in a slow rate when she bobbed her head. She twirled her tongue around his little friend until it was fully erected.

Ichigo moaned from her mouth and handiwork work. He felt the pleasure running through his body due to her warm mouth, including her left hand massaging his testicles.

Maybe this could be the right time to try and freshen up his head.

* * *

><p>From the stairway, Karin and Yuzu were ascending up to their room.<p>

They were about to enter their room to hit the bed until Yuzu stopped her track. Looking at the hallway, she heard a soft and sweet humming - which it came from Ichigo's room.

"Mmm... Mmm... Mmm... Mmm... Mmm... "

"Karin-chan, did you hear that sound?" she asked her twin.

Karin stopped and recognized that _soft and sweet_ humming. She immediately turned to her brown-haired sister, seeing her approaching to their brother's room.

Yuzu was almost by Ichigo's doorway as her right hand reached the doorknob. Before she could grab it, her right wrist was caught by Karin who just stopped her in time.

"Yuzu, it's best you don't want to interrupt them with their... moment." It was all Karin could say.

Yuzu wasn't sure what it was all about, but blinked in confusion. "But Karin-chan...?" she questioned, still hearing the _humming_ behind the door.

"Let's not bother them, and get to sleep." The black-haired sister gently dragged her sister to their room and closed the door.

There was a certain reason why Karin did it...

* * *

><p>There was a box of condom and an opened red flat package left on the desk, and a red ribbon was around Kirby plush's head.<p>

After Senna finished working her mouth on her strawberry's cock, she took out a box full of condoms and one of the cherry flavor for her husband. Ichigo liked the protection idea so he wouldn't do it the _usual_ way.

Senna's body was pinned against the wall next to the closet, almost near the door. She was being pleasured by her Ichigo's cock. Her right leg was placed over his left arm while her left leg was standing still. They're in a dancing position. Both her grown breasts were pressing against his chest as he moved closer to her body. Her left hand grasped the back of his right shoulder. Her right arm was around his neck to bring his lips closer on hers.

Instead of moaning aloud as usual, Senna had been moaning sexily with her kissing lips to silence it. She hoped the Kurosaki sisters didn't hear it.

"MMmmmm~ MMmmmm~ MMmmmm~ MMmmmm~ MMmmmm~ !" The lovebirds moaned and breathed through their noses. They had been lips wrestling for quite a while with their opened mouths, intertwining their tongues together.

Ichigo's left hand palmed her right soft butt cheek firmly and his right was around her waist, bringing her hips closer to his. He had been thrusting her wet frame in quick paces ever since he pinned her gently against the wall.

Finally, he was close to his edge as he went faster and harder even more. He even deepened his torso and lips on hers. With one last, deep thrust, he released himself and moaned tiredly in her lips. Widening her eyes, Senna felt the warmness and let out an ecstatic moan through kissing lips. Their mouths didn't want to part yet, so they roamed both their lips a bit longer. Senna couldn't stop moaning, but loving that warmness inside her wall within the condom.

Thankfully, he had a protection on.

Breaking their lips apart, the lovers needed some air and Ichigo placed her right leg on the floor. He was still standing, pressing deeply towards his wife against the wall. He panted and felt much better after a good bang with his purple-haired goddess.

Ichigo gripped her butt cheeks with his free hands and lifted her up, carrying her back to their bed. Once he made it, they sat close to each other nakedly and cooled off before their curfew. With all the warm cum inside the used condom, Senna had collected them in her hands and rubbed them on her lovely bosoms.

"That wasn't so bad, huh, Ichigo?" she said to him sweetly.

Ichigo grew a small smile while staring at the ceiling. Thanks to Senna, that incident day had washed off his mind. Finally, he got it out of his system.

"Heh, yeah. You really know how to get it out of my head."

"Well, I have my way to fix your problem. And by the way-" Senna gave a light smack on the back of his head, "If you ever stalk a girl who looks like me by mistake again, you'll be sleeping on the couch for a month. Got it?" she told him seriously.

"Stalking! ? I didn't stalked her, I mistook her for you."

Senna smiled apologetically at him, "Teehee~ I know, it wasn't your fault. Just don't do it again, okay? Besides, you're the only man I love since the beginning of the day we first met."

The orange-haired turned to his wife and widened his smile a bit. Hearing those words from Senna really appeased his body. His left hand extended to her head, leaning his head forwards, and brought his lips on hers. He gave her a gentle kiss and pulled back.

"Thanks, Senna."

"No problem."

After four troubling days, Ichigo can finally spent the usual night with Senna in their bed. With his arms around her waist, the two of them slept while cuddling very close together. With the bed sheet covering them, he can get back to sleep with Senna without any problems.

Ichigo caught a cold the next day and had to stay in bed for the entire day. It must've been last night when they were having safe sex, but had forgotten his pajamas. He knew he should've worn his clothes before going to bed with Senna. At the moment, he's just resting on his bed with Senna by his side, who was spoonfeeding him a bowl of soup.

"Senna, you're gonna pay for getting me sick." The sick Ichigo quickly covered his mouth with a tissue before sneezing.

"Quit complaining and drink your soup. Maybe one day I can play doctor with you. A very sexy doctor, that is." Senna noted naughtily with a sexy giggle.

End of chapter 11

Please review!


	14. Day 29: Natural Lust part 1

***sigh*** Summer is around the corner. Which means I'll be having another hard time concentrating. Maybe I should take a vacation.

**This chapter contains scenes of extreme sexual lemon written by _me_. Do not try any of what you see or read here at home. Seriously, you could get really messed up.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Day 29: Natural Lust part 1<strong>

Senna had a wonderful time assisting Yuzu with the dishes in the kitchen. She didn't want her to do that all by herself, so she decided to help her out. The brown-haired girl appreciated it. She liked it, and it was faster with two pair of hands instead of just one.

The two of them had a nice girl talk back there.

Once they finished, Yuzu thanked her sister-in-law and headed to her room. She'll have more time to sleep than usual - thanks to Senna.

* * *

><p>Senna was currently taking a hot shower, humming to herself. She was spreading the shower gel fluid around her body. She scrubbed her left arm with her right hand before working on the other one. She poured out some more from the container and began to scrub her lovely bosom. She suddenly stopped and realized something was amiss.<p>

She slowly looked down at her saturated breasts, with her hands holding them. She widened her eyes a bit in a late realization.

Today was the last day for the expiration on her D-size growth. She had completely forgotten about them. She had been too busy focusing on Ichigo's family rather than the number of days of the pill.

The purple-haired woman just stood there, deep in thought, ignoring the water hitting her body and feet. She wondered how to spend the night with Ichigo and with her grown breasts. Then, an idea came into her mind as she grew a sexy smile.

This could be the perfect night before the effect wore off.

Later

Ichigo walked up the stairs to his room, wanting to get some sleep. He had enough of his dad's lousy yap about his grandchild. He just wished his dad would grow up. When he opened the door, he saw his wife sleeping peacefully on his bed. He closed the door and approached his bed.

As he removed the bed sheet, his eyes widened. Unexpectedly, Senna was sleeping on his bed, naked.

His wife turned her body at his direction and exposed her torso to him. Smiling at him, she rested her chin on her left hand.

"Hello, sweetie~ " she greeted sweetly.

The orange-head was still gazing at her magnificent body, almost about to nosebleed. He immediately covered his nose with his right hand and slightly looked away.

"S-Senna, wh-why are you naked?" he asked with a hint of red blush on his face.

"Isn't it obvious, Ichigo?" Senna raised herself up on the bed, and cupped her breasts. "Today's my last night before these nice tits return to normal." she explained naughtily.

Ichigo shot his head at her in realization. He had completely forgot about the expiration date since the day he came back.

But... it's been 30 days already? Since when had time flown so fast?

The strawberry lowered his eyes from her lovely face to her pink nipples. Since it's the last day, he wondered how good it is to feel her natural size again. He can hardly remember the soft and firm feeling on his chest ever since the Gotei Hotel. It was only a few times they slept together half-naked before their first love making.

"So honey~ What's it gonna be?" Senna asked.

Ichigo blinked, "Umm... What do you want me to do?"

Senna giggled and gave him a seductive stare, "That's easy. Play with _them_ as much as you like~ " she simply answered and upped her arms below her grown breasts, trying tempt him. She then noticed a small bulge between his legs, but decided to keep to herself.

And so, Senna's loud moaning was heard from the dark and quiet hallway. Neither the doors nor the walls were soundproofed.

* * *

><p>The Kurosaki sisters' room<p>

The fraternal twins were unable to sleep, disturbed by the racket from another room. They can hear it with their doors closed.

Yuzu tried to bury her head with her pillow to block the _humming_ sound; her body was shaking. She wondered how she'll get through the night. Karin also buried her head on her pillow. She had no idea how perverted her brother can be.

They needed sleep!

* * *

><p>The lovebirds' room was covered in darkness, leaving moonlight lit inside the room.<p>

Ichigo's pants and shirt were thrown to the floor, but left his boxers on. He was on top of his pregnant wife while she laid on his bed moaning in a missionary position. He couldn't control himself from touching Senna's lewd breasts. He felt perverted, but this could be his last time enjoying her D-size breasts. He had been squeezing and roaming his dirty hands on her beautiful bosoms as if he was hypnotized. Her pink nipples felt nice in his mouth. He sucked, licked and bit them until they were erected.

Underneath him, Senna had been moaning in pleasure. She loved the way he touched, squeezed, and groped her breasts like a wild beast. Her nipples felt so good when they're inside his mouth, especially his pinching. The pleasure was so enjoyable even more. Her hands were around his neck as she deepened his head to suck her nipples.

Her womanhood was getting wet throughout the entire thing. She closed her legs together to prevent her pussy juice from flowing out.

Ichigo finished sucking her right nipple and removed his hands from her breasts. He pressed his lips on hers in a steamy kiss and lowered his chest on her grown breasts. Senna returned the kiss and sexily moaned through sealed lips. Both their hands were caressing each others' face while heavily making out.

A few moments later, the lovers broke the kiss. His chocolate brown eyes gazed at her beautiful amber eyes in the moonlight.

"Senna." his voice sounded soft.

"Yes, honey."

"I... need a favor from you."

"A favor? What would that be?" she smiled seductively at him. Her question was soon answered as she felt a bulge touching her left thigh. Her right hand caressed his face while eyeing him. "Don't worry, Ichigo, leave that to me. Then again, I need your help too."

The couple positioned themselves in a 69. Ichigo laid on his bed and had his hands full on her firm butt cheeks. His thumbs spread her pussy wide as his tongue dug its way inside, tasting her wet juice. As for Senna, she sucked his cock deliciously in rapture with her bobbing head. With her mouthful, she ecstatically moaned in lust from his twirling tongue inside her wet frame. Her face blushed bright red from the pleasure and her mouth sucking his cock in a fellatio.

They hadn't done this one in a while.

Senna just loved having his hard arousal inside her mouth in this position.

"MMmmmm~ MMmmmm~ MMmmmm~ MMmmmm~ MMmmmm~ MMmmmmmaaaaahhh~ " She retrieved her mouth from his length and let out a loud moan before working her tongue on his jewels. She licked one of them and gently took the second one in her mouth, licking it from the inside; her left hand stroked his cock in a slow speed.

Ichigo shook a bit and let out a moan from her warm mouth before continuing.

The pregnant wife finished and removed her mouth. She gave his tip a sweet kiss and took it in her mouth,  
>continuing to pleasure her husband. She bobbed her head up and down in a quick pace, almost at her limit.<p>

Ichigo felt his peak was about to reach soon, but kept it to himself. His hands squeezed her butt cheeks and pushed his tongue even further. His tongue twirled inside her wet wall, wanting his goddess to squirt as much as she can.

On cue, the lovers couldn't hold themselves any longer. Ichigo pressed her butt down to deepen her pussy onto his face and Senna sucked deeper and faster on his cock. Finally, the orange-head spewed his loads of cum inside her mouth, and Senna squirted her pussy juice inside his.

The purple-haired half-opened her eyes, removed her mouth, and swallowed the warm fluids. As her lusty eyes were fully opened, she couldn't believe what she was seeing. His stiffed erection was covered in cum, dripping slowly. Eyeing at her favorite cock, she starts to lick the dripping cum one after another like a popsicle.

Ichigo swallowed the sweet juice and moaned tiredly. He opened his eyes and saw his wife's lewd pussy extremely wet from her orgasm. He used his tongue to clean her womanhood.

After a wonderful moment, the exhausting couple laid on the bed side-by-side, covered in bed sheet.

"Ichigo, that was great." Senna praised happily.

"Yeah... I'm gonna miss, uhh... _them_." Ichigo nearly stuttered; he felt nervous.

"You'll miss them, huh~ " Senna raised her right eyebrow, "Just _how much_ are you going to miss these nice tits?" she teased him playfully.

Ichigo slightly looked away with a blush.

Senna can tell he was hiding it, "Come on, honey. I wanna hear it." she moved her body until she was on top of him, pressing her grown breasts against him. However, the strawberry continued to remained quiet and the blush on his face increased. "Ichigo~ " she sang his name and brushed her bosom on him.

"Okay, okay, okay, okay, I'll admit it." he yielded, "They were... nice to touch for the past 30 days and... nice to feel-" he confessed nervously.

"On your chest?" his wife finished. Ichigo replied with a slow nod. "I knew it! You ARE a hentai molester!" she nearly shouted, but the latter quickly shushed her.

"Keep your voice down, or you'll wake my family."

They fell asleep close to each other and waited for something imminent in the morning.

* * *

><p>As for the Kurosaki sisters<p>

Yuzu was disturbingly traumatized and decided to sleep on Karin's bed. They could barely get any shuteye, no thanks to their brother's superfluous moment with Senna.

All except for Isshin, who was sound asleep with ear plugs.

* * *

><p>Morning came. Ichigo woke up by the bright light on his face, still feeling dazed. He looked at his wife sleeping on his chest, breathing lightly. His left hand removed some strand of hair from her face. She looked so peaceful in her sleep. He enjoyed feeling her body touching his and her nice natural-size breasts...<p>

Something hit him.

Ichigo suddenly stopped his train of thoughts and realized something, dumbfounded.

Something doesn't felt right as his eyes widened.

Senna, and her natural-size breasts?

With his arms around her, he slowly straightened himself until they were in sitting position. He examined her exposed chest and was surprised to see them again. They're the exact same size before Senna took the pill during their first night; just the right size he wanted.

A bit later

Senna moaned in her sleep and woke up, feeling the pleasure within her body. She opened her eyes and looked at her husband who was on top of her, massaging her natural breasts and sucking her nipples. It's been a while since he touch her normal size. Looking at him groping them, it felt like he preferred her natural breasts than her D-cups.

"Ichigo." she called him, causing him to stop. He laid his eyes on his wife who was giving him a sexy glare. "You've got some guts trying to rape me when I'm sleeping."

"I can explain." Ichigo replied in defense.

* * *

><p>In the kitchen, Ichigo and Senna noticed the twins had black bags under their eyes. Karin and Yuzu barely ate their breakfast, except for Isshin who was eating normally.<p>

"You girls okay?" he asked them.

"Don't ask." Karin answered dully.

As they continue eating, Senna stopped and noticed that Karin, Yuzu, and a sad Isshin were staring at her. The sisters were very confused and Isshin had the urge to cry. She wondered why they were looking at her like that. She realized they weren't staring at her.

They were staring at her chest!

Soon, Isshin began to bellow and ran towards the poster of his beloved wife.

"MASAKI! ! OUR SON HAS DIMINISHED OUR THIRD DAUGHTER'S BAZONGAS! ! WHAT SHALL WE DO WITH HIM! ! ? ?"

All Ichigo can do was groan in annoyance. He and Senna blushed in embarrassment. There's no way they would say something about the special pill Senna took.

End of chapter 12

Note: Next chapter will be the last lemon!


	15. (Not new ch) My apology

**(Using a library computer)**

**I'm terribly sorry for not updating for these past few months. After my summer vacation, my computer is having an internet connection problem. I've already completed the next chapter for Family Arc and some of my Megaman Movie War chapters, a new sequel lemon for IchiSenna. Right now, I'm dealing with my new troublesome semester in college. Once my internet connection is back, I'll upload them.**


	16. Terrible news

**Bad news. For those who read Ichigo's Vacation, before the sequel, somehow it was removed because it was reported that I violated the guideline. What the heck!? I didn't violate any guideline! I worked hard on it, and it was removed by a stupid report from IchiSenna hater!? This is ridiculous!**

**There was one reason for its removal. "Explicit content or adult content above current rating"**

**In my Ichigo's Vacation, Ichigo and Senna's age are 20, not underage of 16!**

**I'm so not impressed. Why is misfortune happening to me! Should I reupload them again? I still have them on my hard drive.  
><strong>


	17. Day 30: Shower Game part 2

Finally, I've got my internet connection back! I apologize for the short chapter, I'm having difficult time working on college - with essay.

**This chapter contains scenes of extreme lemon written by _me_. Do not try any of what you read at home. Seriously, you can get really messed up.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: Day 30: Natural Lust  Shower Game part 2**

Nighttime

Ichigo woke up in his bedroom after his nap. Working with his dad in the clinic can be really tiresome. He scratched his temple, wondering how long he had slept. He decided to take a shower.

Walking towards the hallway, Ichigo saw the bathroom door was left half-opened and heard a sweet humming coming from the inside. He approached towards the bathroom slowly until he made it to the doorway. His right hand gently pushed the door and saw the hummer.

There she was. His goddess, his wife, Senna, standing there, her body hidden behind the curtain. She was humming while scrubbing her body, letting the shower saturating her. He can see her breasts hidden behind the curtain, too.

Maybe he should join her, and have some fun.

The orange-haired entered the bathroom and removed his clothes before shutting the door.

Hearing the door shut, Senna was nearly startled, and stopped her humming. She pulled the curtain a little and peeked her head out. She thought it was a robber, but thankfully it was just her strawberry husband who was removing his clothes. Before the purple-haired woman can say something, she noticed that he was already naked as she grew a sexy smile. She thought of a wonderful plot for his arrival as she let go of the curtain and continued her shower.

The curtain was pulled open, and Ichigo stepped inside the shower with her; Senna gasped and covered her nipples with both hands.

"Rapist-san, what are you doing in here?" she faked her innocent tone playfully.

Ichigo stood there, puzzled. His wife just called him a "rapist"? It didn't take long until she gave him with a wink. Immediately, he orange-haired knew what to do.

A pair of hands caught her wet butt cheeks and brought her body to his. With her hands still covering her breasts, Senna blushed and faked her gasp again, pretending to be frightened.

"Taking a shower, what else? It'll be faster if we shower together." he answered.

Senna smiled seductively and removed her hands from her bosoms, wrapping them around his neck. She pressed her soft breasts against his chest and pulled his head to her until their lips met. The two of them kissed passionately and played with their tongues together. Ichigo gently pinned his wife against the wall through kissing. His left hand moved from her right cheek and massaged her right soft breast. Senna squeaked out a moan through her sealed lips as she deepened the kiss. The pleasure coming from her breast felt so good and delightful.

They had been making out for quite a while as their bodies were drenched from the watering shower.

Ichigo slowly broke the long kiss and stared at his wife's beautiful amber eyes, filled with lust. He just thought of something very naughty with her.

"Senna, how 'bout we play a game?" he asked in a husky tone.

"What kind of game, rapist-san?" Senna grew a sexy smile. Ichigo leaned to her left ear and began to whisper. Senna widened her eyes in amazement. She was really hyped to try out their _game_.

"Ichigo, you letch~ " she commented erotically.

"Now where should I start?" Ichigo looked at his goddess' wet body, feeling turned on. He had no idea her body looked stunning when she's wet.

Senna smirked in her mind. She knew how to start their _game_, but waited for the right moment.

Removing his hands from her, Ichigo pulled back a bit and held his hardened member with his right hand, aiming it at her wet opening. Senna felt his tip and knew what to do. Her rapist was preparing to deflower her. She removed her arms from his neck and held his shoulders, pretending to push him away.

"Rapist-san, please don't~ I'm married, and I'm saving it for my husband~ " she acted in defense, sheepishly.

"Sorry, sweet cheeks. It's my job." Ichigo replied huskily and began to enter her.

When he made it all the way in, her inner wall was nice and wet; he moaned from that feeling. Senna let out a loud pleasant moan from the intense rapture. His wonderful entrance always gave her the best jolt of pleasure. Her blush brightened from that joyful contact.

Ichigo watched her moaning. It was nice and sexy, but there was a slight mistake she made.

"Senna, you know you weren't supposed to-" Before he can finish, Senna quickly answered him.

"I know, Ichi... but I couldn't help myself, I love it every time your cock is inside me." Her face was blushing bright pink as her hands tightened on his shoulders. "Shall we continue, rapist-san~ " she winked at him sexily.

And so, their fun has begun.

Ichigo laid his eyes at her lovely breasts and pink nipples, wanting to touch them with his own hands.

"My my~ These breasts of yours are looking good." his hands grabbed her wet breasts and massaged them in excitement.

"Aaaahhnnn~ Aaaahhnnn~ Ooooohh~ Rapist-san~ please don't~ " Senna craved him more in lust between moaning.

"Let's not forget about these." Ichigo took her pink nipples on both his index fingers and thumbs and gave them a good pinch between rubbing.

His pinching had increased the pleasure, making Senna loudened her moan, but sealed her mouth. Her sexy moaning was heard through her closed mouth.

"Come on, sweetie. You know you like it?" Ichigo teased her with a grin, continuing to play with her nipples. Senna eyed at him with a sexy smile, "Your mouth is saying "no", but your body is saying "yes". Don't deny it." He took her right nipple in his mouth and sucked it before taking the left.

The purple-haired girl couldn't hide it any longer. The pleasure was growing higher and higher as she opened her mouth and moaned from his dirty handiwork.

"That's a good girl." Ichigo began to thrust her hotspot while massaging her breasts.

Senna felt the spark within her body and cried an ecstatic moan. Her pussy was being pleasured by his cock in a medium speed. Her body was getting hot by her beloved strawberry's dirty work. The bathroom was filled with Senna's loud moaning. She loved the way her husband pleasured her with his hard cock, and taking the advantage of her in the shower. She pretended to be defenseless and had nothing else to retaliate, but let her beloved _rapist_ do the work. She imagined herself being trapped and pleasured by the strength of his cock.

Ichigo went aggressively harder and faster in their dancing position while pinning and pounding her against the wall. He pressed his body on hers and kissed her with heavy lust. Somewhere deep inside him, he enjoyed raping her.

The two of them were enjoying this _game_ very much.

* * *

><p>Outside of the house<p>

Isshin and his daughters had just arrived home from a pizzeria, and were ready to have pizza for dinner.

"Aren't you girls happy to be aunties at this time and age! ?" he asked them happily.

"We're NOT aunties yet! Besides, Ichi-nii's kid hasn't been born yet! So quit you're yappin' about this grandchild stuff!" Karin scolded him, but her idiotic dad had already dashed up to the upper floor. The black-haired girl shook her head and sighing in annoyance.

Isshin was on his way to fetch his son and his wonderful third daughter for dinner. In the hallway, he stopped and heard a woman's moaning coming from the bathroom. He suddenly grew a big smile on his face and decided to have a little eavesdrop. He tiptoed his way to the doorway and pressed his ear to the door. The moaning belonged to Senna, and it sounded very soft.

"_Go get her, tiger_! _Make Daddy proud_!" he exclaimed in his mind, imagining his son banging her like a wild animal.

Just like him and his dear Masaki when they were young.

* * *

><p>In the bathroom<p>

The lovers were still wet after their shower, and their _game_. Ichigo liked playing the rapist and Senna as a defenseless victim. He even enjoyed scrubbing the shower gel fluids on her body, especially her natural-size breasts. They felt so nice, soft, and firm on his bare hands when they're wet.

Now Ichigo was standing on the bathrug and Senna was on her knees in front of him, giving him a blowjob. He wasn't ready to cum earlier, but wanted her to finish it after shower. Senna agreed with him and here she was, taking his cock in her mouth bobbing her head back and forth.

"MMmmmm~ MMmmmm~ MMmmmm~ MMmmmm~ MMmmmm~ " she moaned softly while sucking his length and licking the tip from the inside. Her tongue licked his tip whenever she pulled back. Her right hand stroked his erection in a slow pace while sucking; her left was rubbing her wet pussy. She didn't want her husband to be pleasured alone, so she joined in.

"Aaahh... Senna~ " Ichigo moaned from her warm mouth pleasuring him. "You really like it, don't you?" he watched her mouth work.

"MMmmmm~ MMmmmm~ MMmmmm~ MMmmmmmaaaaahhh~ Oooohhh, Ichigo~ " Senna removed her mouth and gazed at him with her eyes filled with lust. Her right hand stroked his stiffed arousal in a quick speed. "Ichi, your cock is so good~ " She leaned forward and took it back in her mouth again. "MMmmmm~ MMmmmm~ MMmmmm~ MMmmmm~ MMmmmm~ " She sucked his cock deeper and faster, pleasuring him even more.

* * *

><p>Isshin heard her behind the door. He felt the excitement inside him had increased. He couldn't believe his son had become a real man!<p>

"_Come on, my son_! _Give her more_!"

* * *

><p>Ichigo moaned and loved her mouth work. He can feel his edge coming, but couldn't wait to shoot his load inside her mouth.<p>

"Ooohh, Senna~ You want me to cum?" he asked.

"MMmmmm~ MMmmmm~ MMmmmm~ MMmmmm~ !" Senna loudened her moan a bit and made some words with her mouth full of cock.

Ichigo can hardly hear her. It felt like as if she was saying "Ooohh yes~ Gimme cum!" with her mouthful.

* * *

><p>Behind the door, Isshin had his jaw dropped, filled with heavy sweat when he heard his son. He couldn't believe his own son wanted to <em>do it<em> to his wife during her pregnancy. He strongly prayed for his son not to inject her.

* * *

><p>"MMmmmm~ MMmmmm~ MMmmmm~ MMmmmm~ MMmmmm~ " Senna bobbed her head faster than before as her right hand removed his length and wrapped around him. Her left hand stopped rubbing her pussy and followed her right. Her mouth went deeper and deeper, sensing her delicious juice is drawing near.<p>

Ichigo felt like he's going to explode, and couldn't restrain himself anymore. "S-Senna... Aaaahh... Aaaahhh!" he raised his moan and released his cum inside her mouth.

The purple-haired received the delicious flavor in her mouth and softened her eyes from his release. She couldn't resist herself, she wanted more. She continued to suck his member and felt more of his cum spewing inside her mouth. The taste was very delightful. Her eyes were half-opened and slowly retrieved her head until the tip came out from her lips. She placed her arms on her thighs. The flavor was flowing within her taste bud. She swallowed the entire cum in one gulp and sighed happily.

At last, she was satisfied.

Same goes to Ichigo. He stood still and exhaled from her wonderful mouth work. Having three sex in two days were a blast.

Before the couple grab a towel...

"MASAKI! !"

That familiar yell came from the hallway and caused their bodies shook and startled, frozen in their positions. They recognized that voice. All the excitement and lust they had earlier just vanished instantly.

The tension in the room was cut by a knife.

They did not expect _him_ to eavesdrop on their private moment.

"OUR SON HAS BECOME A BRUTE FATHER! ! HE JUST KILLED OUR GRANDCHILD! ! WHAT SHOULD I DO WITH HIM! ! ? ? HE'S A BABY KILLER! ! A BABY KILLER! !"

Ichigo had enough of his dad's ridiculous farce. Frustration was building up inside his body. He quickly grabbed a towel and covered himself before opening the door, giving his dad a harsh scolding.

"DAD, HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN EAVESDROPPING ON US! ?"

Senna just knelt there with her face fumed in utter embarrassment. She didn't know how to explain it to him about their _thing_ due to his misunderstanding.

The kitchen was completely silent. Thanks to Isshin, the Kurosaki family just ate their pizza without saying a thing.

All they did was bite, chew, and swallow, repeating the same thing.

It was an awkward dinner.

They can barely taste the slice.

Yuzu didn't know what happened between the three. She was about to ask them, but was stopped by Karin. The black-haired shook her head, urging her twin not to question them.

Ichigo and Senna decided to stop their _fun_. They lost the mood and didn't have it inside them anymore. If it wasn't for a certain dad who was spying on them.

End of chapter 13


	18. Month 2: Movie Fright

I don't own Bleach!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: Month 2: Movie Fright<strong>

Senna sat on the couch, next to Isshin, holding a picture of the Kurosaki family. He insisted on showing his third daughter their Halloween photos.

"No way! That's Ichigo! ?" Senna squealed as she looked over a picture of a sleeping Baby Ichigo in his Winnie the Pooh costume. "He looks so cute!" Looking at him made her squeal even more.

"I've plenty of them! Here's more of Ichigo and my daughters!" Isshin happily showed her more photos of his children.

Senna couldn't help herself. She found the picture of Ichigo and his sisters very cute in their infanthood. Even the photos of Baby Ichigo in his mom's arms, she loved the parent-and-child moment, including the photos of Isshin with his twin daughters in his arms.

In her mind, she had a big question to ask him.

"Say, Isshin, does Ichigo still have his holiday spirit?"

Hearing the question, Isshin dropped his smile, "To be honest, Senna-chan... He doesn't have it inside him anymore. Ever since the day his mother died, Ichigo hardly spends time with his classmates. When it came to holidays, he just finished his meals and locked himself in his room."

Senna dropped her smile as well, "Oh... I didn't know. I've only heard some from Mr. Urahara." she saddened her tone.

"Don't worry, Senna-chan! Now that Ichigo is back to his old self again, he might have his holiday spirit again!" he boasted happily.

Or will he?

.

.

.

It's Halloween where kids receive candies from door to door.

The Kurosaki family had their large bowl of candy outside of the house with a sign that read, "Enjoy yourself!"

The family wanted to enjoy their Halloween night.

However...

It was cancelled by a certain old goat.

"Dad, for the freakin' thousand times, enough with the stupid scary movies!" Ichigo shouted.

"Come on, Ichigo! It's our Kurosaki tradition! We always watched 'em every Halloween, remember~ ?" Isshin replied in a cheerful tone.

Senna was eating her dinner quietly with the twins, listening to the bickering men. She wasn't very sure what Isshin meant by _tradition_. She noticed Yuzu eating her dinner slowly and had this strange, frightening look on her face.

"Remember, my ass! Back then, you let us watched those movies without telling us what they were about! They were terrified from those lousy movies!"

"Come on, Ichigo, your sisters weren't that scared, and those movies weren't that bad~ "

"They were five!"

Yuzu shivered. Chills ran down Karin's spine.

Senna froze in disbelief, almost dropping her chopsticks. She couldn't believe what she just heard.

"I've rented a new shark movie that came out recently! 2-Headed Shark Attack!" Isshin exclaimed.

The orange-head sighed heavily, irritated by him and his shark movies.

"Seriously, Dad, again with the shark? What's with you and sharks? Do you have shark's blood running through your vein or something?"

"Nope! I love shark movies! Even your mother, she enjoyed watching them when you were young!" he pointed.

Ichigo sighed again, knowing the last part was a lie. If his memory served correctly, his mom wasn't a horror-loving woman. She was a romantic, though he didn't understand them at all. Back in his childhood, he and his mom always held each other tight and never let go until the movie ended.

After dinner, the curtain closed and the living room was nearly pitch-black, no thanks to Isshin. The Kurosaki family was already on the couch, watching the 2-headed Shark movie.

Yuzu was terrified during the death scenes; she just couldn't stand the horror and the gore. Besides her, Karin tried to offer comfort. All the brunette could do was buried her face into Karin's lap until the movie ended. Isshin loved seeing the girls in their bikinis and their bodies.

Ichigo didn't mind the movie at all. He had seen them many times in the past - forced by his idiotic dad - and was used to it. Just now, he felt his right hand being squeezed by Senna's left. He saw her biting down her inner lower lip, and her body trembled. He squeezed her hand back as Senna slowly rested her head on his right shoulder. Ichigo did the same, leaning his head on hers.

Senna tried to stay calm with her strawberry by her side. She hoped this movie will end soon, even the fraternal twins.

Two hours later, the movie was finally over.

"So~ my children~ What do you think of the movie? Should we see Human Centipede next year?" Isshin asked cheerfully, but there was no answer. Everyone had already left for their room.

"Kids will always be kids." he commented with a chuckle.

* * *

><p>Late night<p>

The entire Kurosaki family was asleep.

Senna was shaking and groaning in her sleep, tightening Ichigo's shirt with her right hand.

_In her dream_, _she was in the middle of the sea_, _trying to swim her way back to the beach_. _She turned her head back and saw a large fin surfacing above the water_. _Her eyes widened frighteningly_. _It wasn't a just normal shark_, _it was a Megalodon_! _She swam as fast as she can before her life became shark food_, _but couldn't outspeed the beast_.

_She kept swimming forward with all her energy until a loud splash was heard from behind_.

_A super-size shark came out of the water and launched itself towards her,_ _its mouth opened wide_, _revealing numerous rows of sharp teeth_.

_The girl gasped_, _and the shark began to close in_, _ready to devour her life_.

"AAAAHHH! !" Senna woke up, shrieking and panting heavily. Her body was shakened and her heart was pounding fast.

Ichigo roused from the sudden cry, "Senna, you okay?" he asked in concern.

The purple-haired had her arms around her, "I... I had a terrible nightmare... about that shark movie." she answered with her eyes shut, almost had the urge to cry.

Ichigo reached his right arm to her and brought her close to him, embracing her. He had a feeling this would happen. If only his dad hadn't brought up his ridiculous _tradition_ crap, this wouldn't have happened.

"Senna, it's okay. It's just a movie. There's no such thing as a two-headed shark in real life." he spoke in a soft tone and planted a soft kiss on her forehead. His right hand caressed her back to soothen her.

Deja vu, huh.

Senna gave him a warm hug, her body stopped trembling. His caring side seemed to suit him, better than his usual scowling when she first met him.

A few seconds or so later, the purple-haired wife was the first to break the silence.

"Thanks, Ichigo. I feel much better now." Senna gave him a sweet peck on the lip.

No matter how many times she does that, it always earn her a blush on her husband's face.

"Thanks... I guess... " the orange-haired chuckled nervously, "Anyway, let's go back to sleep." he laid back on the bed, readied to sleep, but noticed Senna wasn't. His eyes widened as her hands grabbed the bottom of her shirt and lifted off her.

Next, Senna took her bra off and hang them on the bedpost. Then she removed her pants and panties, and hung them as well. She had a feeling he'd be surprised, seeing her naked, along with her lovely breasts and nipples. A sexy smile on her face, Senna laid on the bed next to him and cuddled his torso; a pink blush appeared on her face. This made him blush more.

"How about we sleep like this~ ?" she asked seductively.

Ichigo didn't mind. He enjoyed seeing and feeling her bare body again. He felt perverted right now.

"Sure, if you can sleep better." he had his arms around her bare butt, bringing her body close to his. His left hand gave her cheek a nice squeeze.

"MMmmmm~ " Senna loved his sexual handiwork, "Ichigo, next time, we should have our Halloween sex~ " she suggested dirtily.

"Yeah, maybe we should."

"And you know what~ " she added in a sexy tone.

"And I know what?" he asked.

"You know what I mean."

"What?"

She gave up with a sigh in disappointment, "I will be the trick, and you will be the treat~ " she told him seductively. Thinking about _that_ makes her very lewd.

"I don't get it." Ichigo replied in confusion.

His wife gave up again with another sigh. He still have a lot to learn.

End of chapter 14

Please review!


	19. Month 3: Naughty Dream

I don't own Bleach!

* * *

><p><strong>Forgive my lateness. I'm having a very, very tough time. I won't be able to work on the next chapter for s few months. I'm having a tight schedule until April. I'll be having afternoon class to night, and it won't be pretty. College is a real pain.<br>**

**This chapter contains scenes of extreme lemon written by _me_. Do not try any of what you see or read here at home. Seriously, you can get really messed up.**

**NOTE: There's a previous chapter before this!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: Month 3: Naughty Dream<strong>

Nighttime

Kurosaki Clinic

The lovers were on one of the beds in the clinic. Senna slept on top of her orange-haired husband's chest, breathing softly. Ichigo couldn't sleep at all. This was his first time sleeping in the clinic room. His right hand caressed Senna's back while listening to her soft breathing.

"MMmmm~ " she let out a soft moan in her sleep.

Ichigo grew a small smile and stared at the ceiling. He replayed the scene why she wanted to sleep with him in this room.

***Flashback***

_2 hours earlier_

_After dinner_

_The Kurosaki sisters were already tired to do the dishes_, _so they asked Ichigo_, _Senna, and their dad instead_. _However_, _Isshin faked his stressful tone that he actually overworked himself today_, _so he went straight to his room_.

_Ichigo couldn't believe his lazy dad_._ An adult man_, _with a brain of a pre-school_, _who didn't want to help doing the dishes_?

_What a total yutz_.

_And here they are_,_ in the kitchen_, _washing the dishes_.

"_Hey_, _Ichigo_." _she called him_.

"Yeah."

"_I was wondering_... _if you would like to sleep with me in the clinic room_."

"_What makes you wanna sleep in there_?"_ Ichigo questioned her_.

"_Well_, _honey,_ _I just want to know how good the bed is_. _Of course_,_ it'll be just the two of us_ - _alone_~ " _she finished seductively_.

_Ichigo didn't reply_, _but remained silent while working on the dishes_. _Senna faked her pouting and wrapped her arms around his torso._

_"PLEEEEEEEEEASE_,_ Ichigo_! _It's just one night_!" _she pleaded him with a sad puppy face_.

_There was no way he could resist that_.

"***sigh*** _Okay_, _we'll sleep in the clinic tonight_." _he told her_, _defeated_.

"_Yay_!" _she pecked him on his cheek_.

***Flashback ended***

And that's how it happened.

And here they were, Ichigo and Senna were in the clinic's bedroom. He couldn't stop replaying her puppy face. He had to admit, she looked really cute when she did it.

He was ready to sleep until a pair of soft hands grabbed his face all of a sudden. He froze and felt Senna's hands on his cheeks. Next, he saw her sleeping face met his and planted her lips on his.

She's kissing him in her sleep - again!

"MMmmmm~ Mmmmmm~ MMmmmm~ !" Senna began to make sexy moaning through kissing. She roamed her lips against his and slipped her tongue in his mouth, intertwined their tongues together.

Ichigo couldn't believe his wife was sleep-kissing him again. He hadn't felt her sleep-kiss since the Gotei Hotel. He clearly remembered that she had a dream of having wild sex with him (all for themselves) while she was talking in her sleep. He wouldn't stop her, but just laid there and enjoyed her sleep-kissing with his hands traveling down to her firm butt. Rubbing her butt cheeks, he returned the passionate kiss and played with her tongue with his.

He wondered what his sexy wife was dreaming about this time.

_In Senna's dream_ (_or sex dream world_)

_A fortunate Senna was kneeling inside a vertical cylinder container with numerous of erected cocks with suction cups attached on the sides as if they were gloryholes_. _She was naked and her breasts were slightly bigger_ - _C-cups_. _She loved stroking those cocks in her hands nonstop while pretending they were all Ichigo's_.

"_MMmmmm_~ _MMmmmm_~ _MMmmmm_~ !" _Senna was sucking one in front of her_, _waiting for it to shoot its cum on her body or her mouth_. _When that cock came into her mouth_, _she swallowed hard from the delicious flavor and continued bobbing her head_. "_MMmmmm_~ _MMmmmm_~ _MMmmmmaaaaahhh_~ _Oooh yess_~ _I love cocks_~ !" _she exclaimed ecstatically and took another one in her mouth_. "_MMmmmm_~ _MMmmmm_~ _MMmmmm_~ !" _The stroked cocks released their cums on her body and her breasts_. _She removed her hands and held another two cocks_, _stroking them in a quick pace_.

The sleeping Senna continued kissing Ichigo with more lustily passion than before. She licked his lips and kissed his left cheek, then licked that spot. The strawberry seemed to be enjoying this. He had no idea how or where she got all the energy from. She kissed his neck, then back to his lips as they deepened the kiss together.

"_Geez_, _Senna_, _what are you dreaming about_?" he questioned in his thoughts as his hands caressed her firm butt cheeks.

"_Aaaaahh_~ " _Senna licked some sacs and took one in her mouth_,_ rolling her tongue from the inside_. _Her hands were still busy stroking cocks for more cum_.

_Most of her torso was covered in sticky white juices_. _She wanted more and more cum on her body until she was fully satisfied_.

_When she finished with those sacs_, _she licked the crown of the erection and took it in her mouth_. _She sucked and bobbed as quickly as she can_, _wanting to have the cum in her mouth_. _Her stroking hands quickened their paces to increase the pleasure for herself_.

Ichigo continued making out with his sleeping beauty with heavy passion. He had absolutely no idea how she was doing it. It's like as if she was just kissing him, instead of sleeping. His manhood started to have an erection through their intense make-out session. He couldn't control his own sanity any longer! Call him a lucky bastard, but it seemed his sexual motivation was coming back to him.

However, there is one problem...

What if the walls weren't soundproofed?

What if his dad had eavesdropped on him again?

"MMmmmm~ MMmmmm~ MMmmmm~ !"

He felt a bit paranoid.

He had two options to choose...

One, just laid there on the bed and let his sleeping beauty kissing him for the rest of the night until her lustily sex dream end...

Or two, have sex with Senna in her sleep.

What to choose?

The laidback Ichigo gave her butt a nice squeeze before moving his hands from her pants to her back. He just returned the steamy kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her body closer to his. Underneath his pants, his manhood was already hard from all her heavy, lusty kiss. His hard erection was touching between Senna's legs.

_Senna kept on stroking the two hard cocks with her free hands and sucking one in her mouth_. _She bobbed her head and licked the tip from the inside before pulling her head_. _Finally_, _the three cocks shoots their warm white juices on her face and breasts_. _She stuck her tongue out and licked some cums in her mouth and lips_.

_She sat there with a blissful moan_, _arching her head while heaving_. _Her body felt so incredibly hot and delight_. _Over-intense rapture was consuming her mind even more_. _Her entire body had switched to erogenous zone_. _Her sexual satisfaction wasn't complete yet_, _she wanted more and more until her body tells her to stop_!

_She opened her eyes and saw something on the ceiling_. _A manual control_. _Oh_, _how did she not see that_?

_A dirty_, _brilliant idea came into her head_.

_She stood up and reached her right hand to the knob to change the ejaculation level_. _She turned it from easy to medium_, _to high_, _and finally to the max_. _Not yet_. _There is one more_. _She turned it once more and changed the level to_ beyond! _Lastly_, _she pressed the start button and began her next lewd stage_.

_On cue_, _her multiple cocks ejaculated enormous amounts of cum on her as if they were firehoses_. _An ecstatic Senna enjoyed her time taking her nice cum shower on her body_. _She felt like she was in heaven as she scrubbed the sticky white fluids on her body_. _They just kept on going and going for who knows how long_.

_This is what she wanted the most_.

_A real cum shower_... _Raining on her hot body_!

"_Aaaahh_~ _That's just what I needed_~ _Cum_~ _cum_~ _Cum to mommy_~ !" _Senna exclaimed sexily_. _She took some in her hands and drank it all up_. _So rich and creamy_; _such flavor she cannot resist_. _She moaned and scrubbed the sticky cum on her breasts in delight_. "_MMmmmm_~ _Ooohh_~_ yeah_~ _Keep 'em cumming_~ " _she exclaimed happily_.

The kissing Ichigo had his hands underneath her shirt and massaged her breasts. Her shirt was lifted up to her chest. Both his index fingers and thumbs were and rubbing and pinching her erected pink nipples. He was starting to feel tired from groping her. His body was already sweating from all his dirty handiwork and kissing. He even noticed his sleeping beauty was kissing him slowly little by little.

A few minutes later, she finally stopped and rested on his chest - peacefully. He was glad it was over. He removed his hands from underneath her shirt and wrapped them around her.

At last, he can get some sleep.

.

.

.

Morning came.

Ichigo was the first to wake up and eyed his wife. Soft breathing was heard in her sleeping form. He was curious to know what she was dreaming about last night. He'll ask her once she's awake.

Suddenly, he realized there was one certain thing he had forgotten.

His erection! And it was still hard since last night? How did he not realize it?

"_Geez_, _did I become a real pervert_?" he questioned himself.

"MMmmm~ " Senna stirred in her sleep and opened her eyes, "Ohayo~ anata~ " she greeted cutely.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked, caressing her back.

"Sure did! I also had a _nice_ dream!" She smiled happily. Soon, she felt a familiar hardness between her legs; it was his _little friend_ touching her. "Ichigo, did you have a perverted dream about me~ ?" she asked seductively and suspiciously.

"Uh... there was a reason for me to be hard."

His purple-haired wife sat up on the bed and saw the bulge underneath his pants. A sexy smile appeared on her face as she came up with a dirty idea. That sex dream of hers came back to her mind, picturing how fantastic it was. Replaying that scene made her very horny - right now.

"I know how to take care of your cock, honey~ How about a nice morning sex~ ?" she asked in a sexy tone. Her hands reached down to the bottom of her shirt and took it off, revealing her red silk bra. "Don't worry, Nurse Senna will give you a nice sexy treatment~ "

Ichigo loved the way she took off her shirt. He was ready to take off his as well until...

"GOOOOOODD MOOOORRRNNNNINNNG... ICHIGO! ! ! !" the door burst opened, shouted Isshin who charged into the clinic's bedroom with a flying kick and froze in his goofy fighting stance.

He couldn't believe his own two eyes.

He saw his son and his third daughter... shirtless! ?

The frozen Ichigo and Senna were staring at him in an awkward moment.

In an instant, Isshin dashed back into the living room.

"MY DEAR, MASAKI! ! OUR SON IS AT IT AGAIN! ! WHAT SHOULD WE DO WITH HIM! ! ? ?"

Twice, it happened again. The couple just lost their sexual moment as they wore their shirts back on.

Talk about a bad morning.

End of chapter 15

Please review!


	20. (No update) Feel like sh-t

I'm terribly sorry for not updating since then. I was incredibly busy with college with summer semester, so I can get out faster. My hands are full of college stuff. Plus, I was unable to pass my English Composition 2 due to the pages. While I was busy with college... I met HER! Falling in love was something new to me that I cant describe them in words. We were getting along very well. At first, I was timid to her, now later it became different. I felt like a new person! I was sure that we would be a perfect couple in the future.

Here's a big problem...

Later, I asked her if she was saving her "first time" until marriage... but turns out she already "did it". Hearing her answer really hurts my heart a WHOLE LOT. I felt lost, empty, and... stupid! I wish it was a lie, but I cant fight reality. (I'm saving mine until marriage.) I was certainly sure she was saving for marriage. I became very depress, sleepless, and unable to focus on my college. I even cant make contact with her.

I dont know why people "did it" before marriage.

Do these people care about sex just because being young and gorgeous makes them fun and wild?


End file.
